


Persuasione

by Sawi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Worship, Choking, Claiming, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Cloud Strife, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Introspection, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Puppet Cloud Strife, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Soul Bond, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Cloud Strife, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, What-If, Wing Kink, but it's only an illusion, eventually kind of sweet sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: “Cloud.”Il suo nome fu un mormorio divertito, saggiato lentamente. La nota di soddisfazione lo umiliò, la sfumatura sensuale lo terrorizzò, ma più di tutto lo atterrì la vicinanza, il luccichio della pelle morbida e umida di una bocca che non avrebbe dovuto vedere ad occhi chiusi. Cloud annaspò e la prima, istintiva reazione che lo animò fu quella di spalancare gli occhi; sperò di poter vedere nuovamente il soffitto, ma le sue pupille si allargarono e misero a fuoco esclusivamente un volto, due occhi verdi e l’argento che li incorniciava.«Se—phiroth.»Durante una serie di incontri sparsi durante la storia di FF7R, Sephiroth tenta un differente approccio per convincere Cloud ad aiutarlo: il piacere fisico, la dolcezza, la gentilezza - stando ai suoi distorti standard, almeno. Inizialmente è distaccato, eppure qualcosa inizia a cambiare persino per lui; subdolo e impercettibile, ma indubbiamentequalcosa.[UPDATE: 05/09 scusate se ci sto impiegando tantissimo, purtroppo è un periodaccio davvero. Ma ci sto lavorando giuro, I'm almost there]
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Persuasione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic betata (?) da [rainbowdasharp](/users/rainbowdasharp/) che si è dovuta sorbire questa cosa inutile, grazie e mi dispiace.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp  
>   
> Ho solo tre appunti prima del testo:  
> 1) Cloud è un narratore inaffidabile  
> 2) I capelli di Sephiroth profumano canonicamente, come indicato in CC, e questa consapevolezza non cesserà mai di distruggermi.  
> 3) Ogni volta che faccio dire ai personaggi frasi del gioco o simili, faccio riferimento non alla traduzione italiana del gioco ma al testo originale giapponese, questo sia perché tristemente lo so a memoria per quante volte l'ho visto, sia perché è più facile per me raccattarlo se voglio controllare qualcosa di una scena! 8)  
>   
> Detto questo, spero che la fic possa essere di vostro gradimento!

Si agitò nel sonno, serrando i denti; il sussulto lieve di una gamba, lo scatto di un braccio, le dita che improvvisamente si strinsero e poi distesero in pugni vuoti. Sentiva freddo, un freddo insidioso che penetrava in lui, oltre la pelle e fin dentro le ossa; un freddo che costrinse le sue membra a chiudersi in loro stesse per trovare calore e protezione, per cercare una via di fuga dal gelo che lo inseguiva e tormentava. Stringendo ancora di più gli occhi, Cloud voltò insistentemente il capo contro le lenzuola dall’odore asettico, cercando riparo sulla stoffa ruvida e grigia.

Eppure, per quanto il suo corpo e la sua mente combattessero, la sua era una battaglia apparentemente persa in partenza: non aveva via di fuga, non vi era alcun posto in cui si sarebbe potuto nascondere per essere al sicuro – perché il pericolo era dentro di lui, era costantemente dietro le sue palpebre, nella sua mente, nella sua carne.

Era una avvolgente foschia, un tiepido torpore che ammutoliva i suoi sensi e cancellava ogni pensiero, lasciando posto ad un eco lontano di terrore, di puro e semplice panico.

Una risata appena accennata risuonò nella stanza, sopra il fischiare del vento; un eco di un tuono lontano, un rombo basso e vibrante. Inspirando bruscamente, il corpo di Cloud si tese ulteriormente e tremò nel disperato quanto inutile sforzo di rannicchiarsi di più, _di più_.

Poi, il cigolio stridulo del letto, il materasso che con un lamento accoglieva il peso di un corpo estraneo, regalando a Cloud la sensazione di crollare, di cadere in un dirupo cieco e profondo dove il suo urlo era soffocato dal vuoto che lo circondava. Ma, in delizioso contrasto, seguì la dolce carezza di una morbida e profumata cascata argentea sulla sua pelle. Giunse il respiro caldo di un uomo, il sussurro di un sorriso poggiato al suo orecchio.

Il corpo di Cloud reagì mentre la sua mente restava sopita: scattò in piedi, la mano cercò la spada e gli occhi il nemico da affrontare. Ma non vi era nessuno, alcuna ombra sospetta nella piccola e spoglia stanza.

Era tutto esclusivamente nella sua testa.

Abbandonandosi ad un sospiro di sollievo, dopo qualche altro attimo di vigile attenzione ai suoi dintorni Cloud poggiò la sua arma e si sedette tremante sul letto. L’adrenalina scorreva ancora nelle sue vene, pompata con forza dal cuore forte, e il suo battere insistente iniziò ad assordarlo. Osservando la propria mano che chiuse e distese più volte all’altezza del suo petto, scivolò con un altro sospiro all’indietro, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso. Dopo il lieve sussulto del suo corpo, mal accolto dalle molle arrugginite, Cloud si concentrò nel regolarizzare il suo respiro e con sguardo distratto osservò a lungo il soffitto ammuffito.

Ormai tranquillo, chiuse gli occhi.

E il terrore lo soggiogò.

_“Cloud.”_

Il suo nome fu un mormorio divertito, saggiato lentamente. La nota di soddisfazione lo umiliò, la sfumatura sensuale lo terrorizzò, ma più di tutto lo atterrì la vicinanza, il luccichio della pelle morbida e umida di una bocca che non avrebbe dovuto vedere ad occhi chiusi. Cloud annaspò e la prima, istintiva reazione che lo animò fu quella di spalancare gli occhi; sperò di poter vedere nuovamente il soffitto, ma le sue pupille si allargarono e misero a fuoco esclusivamente un volto, due occhi verdi e l’argento che li incorniciava.

«Se—phiroth.»

Quel sussurro lasciò le sue labbra come un lamento fioco e debole, fragile come il suo tentativo di scappare e reagire che, infatti, si risolse in un insignificante tremare del suo corpo.

_“Sì.”_

La voce era un sibilo suadente e strisciante, che con delizia si insinuava nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi sensi, come una soffice e sinuosa serpe velenosa. Lo accarezzava, lo soffocava nella sua presa senza concedere fine al suo supplizio. E come la nebbia che ovattò la sua mente, essa lo confondeva, lo domava con la paura e la rassegnazione di chi sa di non poter resistere né combattere. Perciò, quando una mano di Sephiroth afferrò il suo volto e con dolcezza fece scivolare il pollice in lente e circolari carezze sul suo mento, Cloud per un momento poté solo fremere.

Per un momento.

La sufficienza in quello sguardo animale, il sottile e tagliente divertimento in quei lineamenti alieni nella loro bellezza, risvegliarono in Cloud la rabbia, la frustrazione per essere così impotente e debole, e a questi sentimenti si aggrappò disperatamente. Strinse i pugni, serrò la mascella e con uno scatto ed un ringhio provò a colpirlo.

L’ira non era però l’alleata migliore, quando si trattava di difendersi. Qualsiasi colpo avesse tentato di sferrare si estinse come un fiammifero in una tempesta, con il corpo dell’altro a premere su di lui ed entrambi i suoi polsi costretti e schiacciati sopra la sua testa.

_“Disciplina, Cloud.”_

Il giovane soffiò come un cucciolo di gatto spaventato, strattonò le sue braccia per liberarle e scalciò ancor di più nel vano tentativo di riuscire almeno a distrarlo, ma Sephiroth restava immobile tra le sue gambe – quando era successo? –, ed era vicino, troppo, _troppo_. I sensi di Cloud erano assaliti, violati dalla presenza tiranna di Sephiroth: l’odore secco dei suoi indumenti in pelle si accostava alla fragranza dolce dei suoi capelli, l’implacabile stretta ai suoi polsi un netto contrasto con la delicatezza con cui ancora accarezzava il suo volto; ed infine, il gelo di quelle pupille così estraneo dal calore scottante che emanava il resto del suo corpo.

Il respiro, le mani, il ventre; Sephiroth era _caldo_ e questo lo destabilizzava, lo scuoteva. Fingere la sua assenza, convincersi che si trattava di una mera illusione incorporea sarebbe stato più facile se non ne avesse percepito il tepore, quel calore che innegabilmente provava come sotto la pelle perfetta scorresse del sangue, e come quel peso al suo petto e quelle dita affondate nella sua carne fossero vive, pulsanti.

Dalle labbra di Cloud scivolò un sospiro roco e tremante, un lamento destinato a non essere ascoltato se non per ulteriore piacere dell’altro. Sephiroth era sopra di lui, ma era anche nella sua mente, tra i suoi pensieri; giocava con le sue paure, le risvegliava, le suonava in una sinfonia impeccabile ed agghiacciante. Si nutriva delle sue reazioni, dai più minuti sussulti alle grida più graffiate di disperazione.

O almeno credeva. Cloud non riusciva a comprenderlo, non voleva né poteva farlo.

Smise di agitarsi.

«Cosa vuoi.» sibilò, lo sguardo quanto più minaccioso e furioso riuscisse ad ottenere. Naturalmente, Sephiroth apparve tutt’altro che spaventato da tanta ferocia e, semmai, sui suoi lineamenti si delineò la soddisfazione di un sadico consapevole di non aver ancora rotto il suo giocattolo preferito. 

_“Persuaderti.”_ fu la risposta che giunse subito dopo in un mormorio, accompagnato dalle carezze del suo pollice che era risalito sulle labbra e lì giocava con la carne morbida, esponendo i denti bianchi fortemente serrati. Cloud lo avrebbe potuto mordere, se avesse osato schiudere la bocca, eppure Sephiroth continuava – o forse, lo faceva proprio per questo: fin dove si sarebbe spinta la sua marionetta, il suo prezioso burattino?

 _Burattino_.

Quel pensiero, quella precisa parola si impresse a fuoco nella sua mente e come lava scivolò sotto la sua pelle, fin nei muscoli e nelle ossa. Cloud si agitò mentre la sua testa iniziava a spaccarsi dall’interno, la pressione incessante e il dolore sordo e acuto a spezzare la sua volontà. Immagini frammentarie e accecanti attanagliarono la sua coscienza, la stravolsero, e a coronarle vibrò un mormorio basso e appagato:

_"B̷̮̲͂r̵̪͈̬̩̈̽͐͐ą̵̛̐͠v̷̺͓̳͈̈ö̵̝͉́̋,̴͚͙̰̳͋̈́̅ ̸͈̖̤̆̈̃͝͝ṁ̸̞͎͚̟̔͛͠ï̸͍͖̬ͅo̷͕̭̒̌́̓̋ ̷̛͓̩̫͈͊͠b̸̢̮̔̊ų̶͕̰̰͋͒r̷̛̭̟̤͚̩̀͂͂̚a̷̡̝̤̺̖͐̄̐̉̒t̴͚̺͚̓̎t̷̤͌̚͜ĩ̸̛͈̊͂n̵͓̘͌͊ö̷̜́̓̅.̴̢̑̐͜ "_

Cloud rantolò e i muscoli del suo corpo quasi si strapparono nel tentativo di liberarlo, di fargli afferrare la testa per far cessare il dolore. La stretta che lo immobilizzava però non fece altro che farsi più ferrea e implacabile, crudele e insensibile.

Finché tutto quello strazio non cessò, lasciando il posto ad un sussurro, un sibilo al suo orecchio.

 _“Ssh.”_ soffiò Sephiroth, completamente chino su di lui. Cloud non poteva vedere che i suoi spallacci coperti di capelli, eppure lo sentì sorridere. _“La tua mente continua a negarmi, Cloud, e questo è il prezzo.”_

«Cosa—» balbettò, confuso, schiacciato dal peso che Sephiroth esercitava sul suo corpo e sulla sua mente. «Cosa stai dicendo? Cosa vuoi da me?! Tu dovresti—»

Sephiroth si riallontanò quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi, forse per gustarsi il panico che figurava evidente non solo nel tono della sua voce, ma anche certamente sul suo volto; nelle iridi azzurre che non riuscivano a star ferme su un dettaglio di quel viso, nei sussulti e tremiti che lo percorrevano ad ogni piccola carezza della frangia scomposta di Sephiroth sulle sue guance.

 _“Mi serve la tua forza, lo hai già dimenticato?”_ la voce lo sfiorò come seta, morbida e suadente. _“Per questo sono qui.”_

Cloud serrò gli occhi, li riaprì e scosse il capo, liberandosi dal tocco al suo viso esclusivamente perché fu Sephiroth a concederlo.

«No.»

Un singolo sopracciglio bianco si sollevò lievemente, le pupille verticali si affilarono e le labbra si incurvarono divertite.

_“No?”_

«No, tu sei…» Cloud esitò, cercò di rincorrere i suoi pensieri e di articolarli in parole, ma la nebbia tornò insidiosa a farlo smarrire. Le sue ultime parole furono quasi un farfuglio confuso, le stesse che aveva già pronunciato tempo prima. «Ti… ho ucciso.»

 _“Attento alle parole, Cloud.”_ il sorriso si ampliò predatore, accompagnato da un piacevole rombo che vibrò nel suo petto; Sephiroth si sollevò ancora, distanziando i loro volti, facendo leva sui polsi che ancora intrappolava mentre dall’alto lo giudicava, lo valutava, lo sottometteva. La mano libera tornò al suo volto, ma non lo afferrò: l’indice si mosse leggero lungo la sua mascella e scivolò in basso, sul collo, e poi strisciò nuovamente in alto, sorpassando il pomo d’Adamo per poggiarsi esattamente sotto il mento. Fece pressione, costrinse Cloud a sollevare il capo e a guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre un sospiro sfuggiva alle sue labbra. _“Dovresti sceglierle con più cura.”_

Cloud volle rispondergli, possibilmente insultarlo e fuggire, ma il suo corpo ignorò ogni suo desiderio e giacque immobile, al punto che persino i suoi pensieri iniziarono a sembrare estranei, fasulli. Non sapeva più se voleva realmente resistergli, combatterlo, non quando nel suo petto la paura era sovrapposta ad un velo di opaca soddisfazione, di gioia persino.

Non riconobbe neanche la sua stessa voce, mentre balbettava debolmente:

«Cosa...»

 _“Il piacere.”_ il dito risalì il mento, riprendendo il malizioso gioco con le sue labbra, e Sephiroth tornò vicino – Cloud non vedeva altro: solo quegli occhi, quella bocca, quei capelli. _“Ti aiuterà a capire, forse, ad accettarmi. Controllarti non è sufficiente, perché sei ostinato, Cloud. Dunque…”_ Il respiro solleticava la sua pelle, il profumo lo assaliva e lo soffocava mentre Sephiroth si muoveva su di lui, spostava le labbra al suo orecchio e vi soffiava, nuovamente. _“…non mi resta che convincerti con altri mezzi.”_

Lo sbuffo acuto di Cloud, il miagolio che incontrollato gli scappò, non fece che accentuare il tremito che lo scosse. Avvertì Sephiroth accennare una risata – scherno, divertimento e superiorità unite in quel basso vibrare simile ad un ringhio e a delle fusa –, ma invece di rispondere con rabbia, le gote di Cloud si arrossarono per l’umiliazione. Avvertì il calore diffondersi, mischiandosi a quella foschia sempre più densa che attanagliava la sua mente. Quel che stava avvenendo non aveva alcun senso, alcuna giustificazione, eppure ogni suo fioco tentativo di resistergli si risolveva in un desiderio irrefrenabile e travolgente di arrendevolezza. Diventava il brivido che risaliva la sua schiena quando le dita di Sephiroth graffiavano dolcemente il suo scalpo, si traduceva nei piccoli spasmi del suo corpo in risposta alla delicatezza della mano che disegnava distratta sul suo petto, si esprimeva in un pianto debole quando Sephiroth esercitò pressione sul suo corpo, al suo basso ventre.

 _“Così, bravo.”_ lo incitò l’uomo, il fantasma, il suo tiranno. E Cloud si sentì appagato, felice. Sprofondò nel materasso e lasciò che Sephiroth riempisse i suoi sensi fino a sopraffarli con il piacere che disgustoso iniziò a scorrere nelle sue vene. Non solo la sua mente, anche il suo corpo era ormai avvolto, cullato, coccolato. L’altro era presente in ogni angolo della sua testa e del suo campo visivo: che chiudesse gli occhi o meno, Sephiroth era tutto ciò che vedeva e sentiva – e Cloud, dal canto suo, non anelava ad altro. Difatti lo rincorreva timidamente, goffamente, come un animale spaurito in cerca delle carezze del suo padrone.

E Sephiroth in parte lo compiaceva. Seppur con lentezza straziante, con una delicatezza dolorosa, non lasciava che Cloud restasse senza stimoli, neanche per un istante: carezzava la cute sensibile seguendone ogni piccolo neo o imperfezione, alternava tocchi lievi a momenti in cui esercitava più pressione, quasi a massaggiare i muscoli ormai totalmente distesi. Ma soprattutto lo umiliava, lo scherniva con promesse continuamente infrante. Le labbra che mai, mai lo toccavano, lasciavano Cloud costretto ad accontentarsi del freddo sfiorare delle ciocche argentee.

Finché non riuscì più a sopportarlo.

Si spinse verso il tocco tra i suoi capelli e premette la guancia contro l’ampio palmo, richiedendo un affetto a lui sconosciuto, e provò a parlare, a porre una richiesta o intonare una preghiera; quel che uscì dalla sua bocca fu però un pianto sommesso e graffiato, che crebbe e _crebbe_ fino mutare in un gemito alto, sonoro, che aggiunse altro dolore alla gola ormai secca per i continui respiri affannati che non riusciva a controllare. Sephiroth aveva stretto il pugno, aveva tirato le ciocche bionde e con un colpo secco e brutale era crollato sul suo basso ventre.

_“Consegnati a me, Cloud.”_

Fu a quel punto che la nebbia cominciò a diradarsi, lentamente, strato dopo strato finché non fu che una leggera foschia. Presente, ma non sufficiente ad addomesticarlo completamente.

Sephiroth si erse e lo osservò con occhi insolitamente scuri, e allora Cloud si accorse del sapore di pelle sulla sua lingua, della mano che inspiegabilmente rovente si era fatta strada sotto la sua maglia e poggiava sul suo ventre tirato. Si accorse del bruciore tra le sue gambe, della pressione che lo schiacciava. Annaspò, come se la singola falange oltre i suoi denti fosse ben più affondo, nella sua gola a mozzargli il respiro. Avrebbe potuto morderla, affondare gli incisivi nella pelle nera fino a perforarla e raggiungere quella viva e calda sottostante, ma era spaesato, confuso, timoroso. Perciò, il suo fu un morso leggero, di un cucciolo, e con le mani libere – chissà da quando – poté solo provare a respingerlo, ad allontanarlo. Ne avvolse una attorno al polso della mano che violava la sua bocca, e l’altra la poggiò sul petto parzialmente scoperto.

« _Ah_ —»

Lì, il suo palmo toccò la pelle di Sephiroth e ne restò scottato, ferito persino, e con un sussulto la allontanò per ripoggiarla immediatamente dopo più in alto, su quelle spalle ampie, tra i capelli che ricadevano in avanti. Ma non esercitò pressione e piuttosto sembrò aggrapparsi alla figura dell’uomo, incapace di fare altro mentre il suo corpo tremava incessantemente, spossato dalle sensazioni aliene che lo violentavano e non accennavano a diminuire, neanche ora che era nuovamente in sé.

 _“Impara ad accettarmi.”_ Sephiroth ruppe il silenzio, e lo sguardo di Cloud fu guidato verso gli occhi verdi, verso le labbra che sorridevano e promettevano di consumarlo e divorarlo con dolcezza; combattere il brivido che lo scosse al solo guardarlo sarebbe stato futile, ma Cloud non era in una situazione tale da potersi dire lucido e vigile. Strinse dunque istintivamente i denti, schiacciandovi le dita di Sephiroth, e allo stesso tempo serrò i pugni e spinse: provò a scacciare la mano dal suo volto e il petto che si imponeva sul suo corpo.

Sephiroth però non si mosse, e allora Cloud insistette nel suo sciocco ed inutile tentativo di liberarsi. Ignaro di ogni possibile conseguenza, morse con più decisione e strinse i pugni, cercò di graffiare la pelle dell’altro in ogni modo possibile ma, per quanta determinazione avesse, il suo corpo era traditore. Bastò che Sephiroth premesse contro la sua lingua per farlo tremare, che pizzicasse il suo petto affinché si inarcasse e gemesse.

Frustrato, mortificato, Cloud ringhiò e intrecciando le dita attorno ad una ciocca argentea la strattonò.

Il capo di Sephiroth seguì quel gesto e si inclinò di scatto, con un movimento brusco e sgraziato, e altrettanto repentinamente la sua espressione mutò, trasformandosi davanti allo sguardo atterrito di Cloud. Sdegno e irritazione furono solo di passaggio, appena individuabili; a restare impressi su quel volto furono invece emozioni ben più terribili, che scossero il corpo di Cloud irrimediabilmente.

Erano soddisfazione, delizia, brama.

Le sottili pupille nere si gonfiarono, il sorriso si ampliò fin quasi a mostrare il luccichio dei denti; ma nient’altro.

 _“Oh.”_ fu l’unico soffio che proferì.

Cloud non capiva. Cloud non comprendeva e questa confusione aggravava il tumulto nel suo petto, i pensieri della sua mente stanca. Disperato, stava per provare a parlare – per intimargli di lasciarlo, anche se era certo che più che ordinarglielo, lo avrebbe supplicato –, quando inaspettatamente Sephiroth ritirò la mano dalla sua bocca e allontanò quella sul petto. Oltre alla presenza dell’uomo tra le sue gambe, e alle sue mani strette al polso e ai capelli, ogni altro stimolo fisico cessò.

Provare in egual misura sollievo e frustrazione fu devastante, ma rendersi conto che quel conflitto fu persino evidente nei suoi lineamenti, lo atterrì – perché non aveva motivo di sentirsi a quel modo, non _doveva_.

Serrò gli occhi e ignorò come il suo respiro fosse ancora affannato, come il suo ventre continuasse a tendersi e distendersi continuamente al ritmo frenetico dei suoi polmoni. Non prestò attenzione a come l’aria fredda colpisse la sua pelle sudata ed esposta, né si curò dell’assordante rumore del suo cuore. Cercò solo di isolarsi per poter ritrovare se stesso; così sarebbe scappato, così avrebbe combattuto quel fantasma e lo avrebbe sconfitto.

Come era ingenuo.

Con un fruscio d’aria e il cigolare stridulo delle molle del materasso, il corpo di Sephiroth si allontanò.

Cloud spalancò gli occhi e strinse entrambi i pugni, l’uno attorno al polso e l’altro tra i capelli di Sephiroth. Un “no” disperato si poggiò sulle sue labbra, pronto ad essere vocalizzato.

Il basso vibrare della risata appena accennata di Sephiroth lo raggiunse nello stesso istante in cui la sua mano, grande e sempre avvolta dal guanto, si spinse tra le sue gambe e premette. Cloud gemette, acuto e incontrollato, ma ciò non gli impedì di sentire l’altro che lo scherniva:

 _“La tua mente è estremamente bugiarda, Cloud.”_ calda, melliflua, sinuosa: come una carezza lo lusingava, come una serpe strisciava su di lui e lo soffocava tra le sue spire. _“Ma il tuo corpo… Ah, così onesto nella sua lussuria.”_

Con la stessa delicatezza e autorevolezza di quella voce, la mano di Sephiroth continuò a massaggiarlo tra le gambe, nutrendosi del più lieve sussulto fino alla scossa più violenta – e Cloud poté solo inarcarsi e cercare di serrare le gambe, stringendo le cosce attorno al bacino dell’uomo. Ciò però non lo fermò, no, lo incitò: quella mano si fece più perversa, più precisa, _implacabile_ , e a Cloud non restò che affondare il più possibile il capo contro il cuscino in un tentativo di sopprimere le oscenità che fuggivano dalla sua gola. Ma anche in questo, tentare era inutile, e mentre i pugni si serravano deboli e tremanti sul petto di Sephiroth, l’uomo accorciava le distanze tra i loro corpi e lo costringeva a dargli più spazio, a spalancare le gambe e ad accettarlo.

_“Ascoltati.”_ il soffio giunse rovente sulla pelle sudata della sua guancia, causandogli un altro gemito roco, e l’altra mano dell’uomo indugiò sul suo petto come una minaccia. _“Ascolta i tuoi stessi versi. Cosa penserà la tua amica nella stanza accanto?”_

Panico e orrore si impossessarono di Cloud: il ragazzo voltò il capo in uno scatto e la sua espressione si contorse in terrore e furia, in disperazione quando Sephiroth sorrise ancora più appagato – eppure, non abbandonò il contatto visivo. Nonostante il suo corpo continuasse a tremare e nonostante la mano di Sephiroth non avesse accennato ad arrestarsi, Cloud mantenne lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso negli occhi dell’altro, in quelle pupille verticali che mai aveva visto così grandi.

Affondò i denti nel suo labbro ed inspirò rumorosamente dal naso. Strinse, morse, ignorò il dolore persino quando il sangue iniziò a scendere lentamente giù sul suo mento.

Per la coscienza di Cloud il ringhio che produsse Sephiroth fu inspiegabile, così come fu inspiegabile l’attimo in cui arrestò ogni movimento e in cui il suo volto tramutò; gli occhi scuri, la fronte leggermente corrucciata e le labbra non più rivolte in un sorriso falso ma schiuse, vulnerabili. Per quell’attimo, Cloud vide un’umanità vestita esclusivamente di piacere.

Ma fu un solo battito – _forse_.

Come se fosse stato un sogno, quei lineamenti si spogliarono di ogni naturalezza per mascherarsi di supremazia, potere. Accompagnando i movimenti della mano tra le sue gambe, che aveva ripreso la sua dolce tortura con carezze dolorose, il palmo dell’altra mano risalì lentamente il corpo di Cloud; dal petto, le dita percorsero pigramente le spalle e il collo, fino a giungere al loro premio: le labbra. Raccogliendo le gocce di sangue, le sparsero sulla pelle del guanto, tra indice e pollice; Sephiroth guardò il liquido rosso quasi potesse scorgerne le molecole, come se lo stesse analizzando sotto un microscopio per scoprirne chissà quale segreto.

Fremendo e ferendo ancor di più il labbro mentre il suo bacino scappava e ricercava le attenzioni del suo padrone indiscusso, Cloud osservò impotente Sephiroth che avvicinava le dita sporche al suo volto – le annusò, sembrò persino volerle leccare con gusto. Non successe però, e con quelle dita così vicine alla sua bocca carnosa e incurvata in un sorriso osceno, Sephiroth abbassò le iridi brillanti su Cloud. I loro sguardi si incontrarono, si toccarono, e da quel momento non si lasciarono più andare.

Con un brivido talmente forte da fargli perdere quel briciolo di controllo ancora in suo possesso, Cloud schiuse le labbra e un pianto graffiato riempì il silenzio della stanza, debole e tremante come ogni suo muscolo, come ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle. Il gusto metallico del sangue riempì la sua bocca, ma ogni altro senso fu stravolto e impallidì davanti alla presenza di Sephiroth.

Usando la mano sporca come unica leva per sostenersi, Sephiroth fu improvvisamente vicino, e chino su di lui lo spinse con forza con un palmo sul suo petto, mozzandogli il fiato. Costrinse il suo corpo a piegarsi e ad accettarlo ancor di più tra le sue gambe, mentre lì l’altra mano continuava a strusciarsi, a far strofinare la stoffa ruvida dei suoi pantaloni contro la cute sensibile e vergine della sua intimità. Il calore, la pressione, il morbido profumo della chioma argentea che solleticava il suo collo e il suo volto; la vista di quegli occhi verdi che ora si sgranavano e ora si socchiudevano, restando comunque immersi nei suoi.

« _Ah_ —»

Cloud giurò di potersi vedere riflesso in quelle pupille: l’espressione sconvolta, la pelle arrossata, gli occhi così lucidi e velati dal piacere e dalla vergogna da versare lacrime.

Non aveva modo di resistere, né la volontà di farlo – gli era stata strappata via, schiacciata sotto il terrore storpiato in calore, bruciante e dilaniante; il senno stracciato, estirpato.

Era un orrendo, degradante e vergognoso spettacolo. Si scuoteva, sospirava, gemeva e piangeva tra dolore e piacere, tra umiliazione ed estasi. Il calore lo stava consumando, conficcando gli artigli nella sua carne per insinuarsi nelle ferite che creava, per avvelenarlo e controllarlo dall’interno più di ogni nebbia o foschia.

E senza toccarlo mai direttamente, l’artefice della sua rovina lo guardava, aggravando il piacere, ampliando quel bruciore finché non divenne insopportabile, finché non riuscì più a respirare, finché—

Cloud guaì, ma il suo fu un verso insoddisfatto e di cruda sofferenza. Il suo corpo ardeva, le sue membra tremavano e si scuotevano nella frustrazione di un atto negato, di una liberazione soppressa e incatenata.

Sephiroth era svanito in un battito di ciglia, in un lampo del suo sorriso – e al suo posto restava solo un’insopportabile libertà, una realtà priva di incubi e sogni.

La stanza era fredda, buia, silente.

~ *°* ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora. Questa fic nasce da un desiderio molto semplice che si chiama “essere horny” per Sephiroth e Cloud. Oltre a ciò però, ho cercato (e probabilmente fallito) di adattare lo stile a quello che succede, ovvero un frammento di un qualcosa tra realtà e sogno. Essendo oltretutto il PoV di Cloud, il mio scopo dunque era che la storia comunicasse una sorta di confusione e di incompiutezza; non ho descritto troppo approfonditamente le azioni, cercando più che altro di soffermarmi sulle reazioni che Sephiroth riusciva ad ottenere.  
> Spero di essere riuscita in qualche modo, non lo so onestamente. Questa fic confonde anche me xD
> 
> Spero sia stata una piacevole lettura!


	2. Vuoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre aspetta che Aerith esca dall'Honey Bee, Cloud viene avvicinato da Sephiroth. Con il loro nuovo incontro, il vuoto inizia ad essere colmato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho riflettuto solo a capitolo praticamente concluso che molto probabilmente in modo inconsapevole mi sono ispirata a Hollow. Mi piace - e mi fa male - l'idea che Cloud si senta vuoto, come se fosse a tutti gli effetti una bambola senza anima, o un guscio vuoto che ha preso le sembianze di un qualcosa che ormai non riconosce più.  
> Mentre scrivevo, ho immaginato che fosse da questi sentimenti (più dall'avvelenamento da mako e da tutti gli altri fattori molto mitici) che nasce quello che qui è descritto come il suo desiderio di provare qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_.  
>   
> Per quanto concerne il termine "stella" per far riferimento al loro pianeta, ho preferito cercare di lasciare quel senso un po' "estraniante" che può dare l'originale termine giapponese che utilizzano per far riferimento al pianeta, ovvero "hoshi" - che appunto come primo significato ha "stella". E' una cretinata sostanzialmente.

Se ne stava in una via non molto affollata, distante solo qualche passo dall’entrata dell’Honey Bee da cui era da poco uscito. In penombra, con le spalle rivolte al centro della strada e così anche agli occhi dei curiosi, Cloud non attirava troppo l’attenzione su di sé, o almeno così voleva sperare: per quella sera ne aveva a sufficienza, dell’attenzione altrui. Difatti, non appena gli era stato concesso di allontanarsi dal palco, aveva corso il più velocemente possibile e con capo basso per evitare lo sguardo di tutti, di Aerith o di qualunque altro individuo. Dal suo punto di vista, il “problema” non era in sé la natura del vestito, quanto piuttosto la mole del tutto indesiderata di sguardi che si incollavano a lui – sguardi che puntualmente si tramutavano in commenti, avances, tocchi non richiesti.

Non era abituato a questo e non era sicuro di volersi adattare.

Con un sospiro, abbassò lo sguardo verso le sue mani, tenute unite avanti a sé. Neanche lì Anyan aveva lasciato correre: tutto di lui, dalla punta dei piedi a quella dei capelli, era stato accuratamente confezionato e adornato affinché potesse diventare la degna sposa di Corneo – un trofeo, un gioiello da ammirare e…

Cloud rabbrividì e aggrottò bruscamente il volto, nauseato da quello che lo sporco pervertito avrebbe potuto fare a Tifa, ad Aerith o a qualsiasi altra ragazza. Presto però il disgusto lasciò posto alla determinazione e, quella, infine alla frustrazione. Veramente non c’era nessun altro modo per infiltrarsi in quella dimora?

Espirando, Cloud iniziò titubante a toccare il vestito che indossava: stoffa morbida, raffinata, profumata persino. Per quanto Cloud fosse ben lontano dall’essere un esperto di moda o indumenti, le cuciture perfette e i minuti ricami su cui scorrevano i suoi polpastrelli bastavano a chiarire l'eleganza e il pregio di quell’abito. Questa consapevolezza però non contribuì a diminuire il fastidio che provava nell’avere il petto così costretto, né affievoliva il lieve prurito che gli causavano le maniche in stoffa a rete; per non parlare di come trovasse estranee le due trecce che ricadevano sul suo petto, o la collana, o gli orecchini che pesavano ai lobi delle orecchie.

E il trucco. Nonostante il ragazzo dell’Honey Bee fosse stato svelto e leggero nell’applicare i prodotti, Cloud era talmente infastidito dalla pesantezza delle ciglia e dalla sensazione di appiccicoso sulle labbra che, più che volentieri, si sarebbe lavato il volto almeno dieci volte. Disgraziatamente, così come non gli era concesso di distendere le corde che serravano il suo corsetto, così non poteva neanche struccarsi: tutto faceva parte dell’illusione che doveva creare e, d’altro canto, non voleva rischiare di mettere a repentaglio la salute di Tifa solamente perché non riusciva a sopportare un po’ di rossetto e un po’ di mascara.

Alla Shinra, aveva sopportato ben di peggio.

Immaginava.

Un sottile mal di testa, accompagnato da un fischio acuto, si insidiò nella sua testa e lì si annidò come un parassita, pronto a mangiarlo e a deporre le sue uova. Cloud corrugò la fronte e con un lamento basso portò una mano alla tempia destra, iniziando a massaggiarla delicatamente. In modo del tutto inaspettato rispetto agli ultimi tempi, il dolore diminuì drasticamente e all’improvviso, restando quasi un fruscio di sottofondo – fastidioso, ma non d’intralcio. Difatti, Cloud non ebbe alcun problema nel sentire il rumore di passi che si avvicinarono alle sue spalle, lenti e pesanti.

Probabilmente, si trattava un altro tipo fastidioso pronto a lodare la sua bellezza con frasi e parole inutilmente articolate o ricercate. Corrucciandosi e con le gote che suo malgrado si tinsero di un leggero rosa per la vergogna, Cloud tornò a stringere le mani avanti a sé e, irrigidendosi, guardò ostinatamente verso il muro.

Lì, sulla superficie sporca e irregolare, al ritmo di quei passi inspiegabilmente in sintonia con il battito del suo cuore, un’ombra scura e grande scivolò sopra la sua, piccola ed immobile, e in un attimo la divorò. La consumò, inesorabile la assorbì senza permetterle alcun grido. Era un unico, vuoto incubo nero che Cloud sentì strisciare sulla sua pelle, freddo e pesante come stoffa bagnata – che si aggrappa agli arti e appesantisce le membra, trascinandole verso il basso.

Un brivido incontrollato lo travolse, scuotendolo fin nelle gelide ossa – ma Cloud non si lasciò soggiogare da quel tremito e, seppur frastornato da quelle emozioni irrazionali ed immotivate che lo animarono, strinse i denti e i pugni.

«Non… sono interessata.»

Quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una frase secca e lapidaria, fu un brusio titubante, insicuro, a cui l’ombra non accennò alcuna reazione: nessun movimento, nessun rumore – neanche il più leggero frusciare di indumenti raggiunse il suo udito. Eppure, mentre la sagoma alle sue spalle non si mosse, quel mostro di oscurità sembrò farsi più vicino, più minaccioso. Riflessa nelle iridi azzurre sempre più sgranate dal terrore che aveva risalito la sua schiena e mormorava al suo orecchio, l’ombra si deformò e crebbe, _crebbe_ fino a liberarsi oltre i limiti della parete: li infranse, li tinse di un buio impenetrabile e informe serpeggiò in avanti, verso Cloud, attorno a Cloud. Lo cinse con le sue tenebre, lo cullò e assieme schiacciò con il suo tocco gelido e leggero.

Smarrito, capace di vedere solo quell’ombra che incombeva su di lui, il ragazzo emise un debole sbuffo d’aria e vacillò di un singolo passo all’indietro.

Il secondo passo fu impossibile.

Stabile, forte, bollente: il corpo che frenò la sua ritirata lo riportò alla realtà come ferro rovente sulla pelle, come un pugno allo stomaco che lo costrinse assieme a respirare e a vomitare sangue.

Tuttavia, grazie a ciò il buio svanì, l’orribile incubò scoppiò come un innocuo palloncino e lasciò il posto solo al battito del suo cuore fin troppo agitato. Cloud ebbe modo di riprendere fiato, di tornare ad aprire gli occhi e scorgere la realtà oltre le illusioni che attanagliavano la sua mente. Fu così che, con rinnovata determinazione ma con gli ultimi brandelli di angoscia ancora ad influenzare la sua voce, il giovane serrò i pugni e dopo un coraggioso passo avanti, si voltò con uno scatto:

«Ho detto che non sono interess—»

La voce si estinse in un gorgoglio soffocato dal suo stesso panico e l’orrore fu nuovamente nel suo petto, nella sua mente, ad attanagliare le sue viscere e a tirarlo in basso, nel fango dove lo immobilizzava e faceva in pezzi. Sephiroth si ergeva stoico e piacevolmente divertito innanzi a lui, la sua figura larga e possente ad oscurare quasi del tutto la luce alle sue spalle, un fioco sprazzo luminoso che a malapena riusciva a filtrare attraverso qualche stringa argentata mossa dalla brezza serale. Simili dettagli Cloud non li notò, perché nelle sue iridi non si riflesse altro se non l’immagine di nere pupille verticali che, più affilate di qualsiasi lama, ripetutamente laceravano la sua carne.

«A—ah…»

Un rantolo spezzato fu l’unico suono che fu capace di produrre mentre il suo corpo sceglieva l’oblio alle sue spalle alla realtà del corpo che torreggiava davanti a sé. Sollevò dunque un piede e instabile lo poggiò dietro l’altra gamba, cercando di fuggire per puro istinto, la sua coscienza totalmente annullata. Ma naturalmente, ormai – _da tempo_ – non aveva alcun posto in cui potersi rifugiare e di ciò ne era consapevole, eccome se lo era: scordare gli incontri precedenti con l’uomo era impossibile. Come dimenticare il senso di perdita, di abbandono, di solitudine che lo aveva riempito e che, scacciando dalla sua mente la rabbia e la paura, era riuscito a colmare il vuoto in lui? Come ignorare quel dolore secco e arido che aveva appesantito il suo petto ma che, seppur spezzando il suo raziocinio, lo aveva appagato?

Ogni qual volta che scompariva e gli regalava così la libertà, allo stesso tempo Sephiroth nuovamente lo privava di tutto.

Avrebbe dunque fatto meglio a rassegnarsi a quel nulla, a quel vuoto, perché così facendo forse avrebbe avuto la speranza di sentire _qualcosa_ ; avrebbe dovuto prestare ascolto alla leggera foschia che, ogni sera, intonava dolci ninna nanna alla sua mente: _“Arrenditi, accettami. Unisciti a me.”_

Eppure, ostinato, tentò un altro passo all’indietro – un altro passo verso una libertà irrealizzabile a cui ormai non anelava neanche più.

Ed infatti, ecco Sephiroth che con eleganza si sporse in avanti e con un sadico sorriso cinse la sua vita con un braccio, in una sola mossa arrestando la sua fuga e attirandolo a sé, nel calore del suo corpo.

_“Cloud.”_ come sempre il suo nome fu un mormorio basso e suadente, caldo e sensuale come la dolce promessa di un amante. Cloud non poté combattere il brivido che lo attraversò, non poté nulla contro il panico che ottenebrò ogni logica e razionalità, rendendolo storpio e inutile alla stregua di un burattino a cui erano state crudelmente tagliate le corde che lo animavano. _“Non fuggire.”_

Invece, non gli diede ascolto. L’ira animò i fili che lo muovevano in gesti bruschi e irrazionali, spezzati e confusi: in assenza della sua arma, Cloud sollevò le braccia contro il petto verso cui era spinto e colpì, premette, graffiò – e intanto indietreggiò, passo instabile dopo passo. Ma la distanza tra i loro corpi non diminuiva e al contrario si faceva più esigua, insignificante; la mano di Sephiroth salda e stretta alla sua vita lo schiacciava contro il suo bacino mentre l’altra, dolcemente intrecciata alle dita della sua mano destra – fallimentare in ogni suo attacco –, lo invitava con più dolcezza verso di lui, lo guidava contro quel calore indimenticabile.

Per ogni passo che Cloud compiva all’indietro, Sephiroth ne accompagnava uno calcolato ed elegante in avanti, e per ogni ringhio o soffio del ragazzo, il petto dell’uomo era scosso da un basso rombo simile a fusa. Era una danza macabra e grottesca, un tango violento e sensuale scandito da note opposte di divertimento e disgusto, attrazione e repulsione. Sephiroth lo guidava con il suo sguardo e il suo sorriso, con il suo corpo lo muoveva e modellava come la sua bambola prediletta e Cloud poteva solo assecondarlo, diventando la compagna del suo ballo e del suo gioco perverso.

_“Bravo.”_ il basso sussurro solleticò il suo orecchio, i capelli argentei carezzarono il petto scoperto e Cloud dovette aggrapparsi a Sephiroth per non scivolare a terra. “ _Non resistere.”_

E invece resisteva. Sempre più flebilmente, sempre con meno convinzione e forza, ma ci provava, perché—

Perché le dita di Sephiroth che scivolarono tra i suoi capelli e raccolsero con morbidezza la sua nuca, impedendo che sbattesse contro il muro che ormai aveva raggiunto, erano di una tale dolcezza da nausearlo; perché il tepore di quel corpo lo riparava dal freddo ma allo stesso tempo lo scottava e ustionava; perché a partire da quella sera, quando Sephiroth si era materializzato nella sua stanza, quelle labbra sorridenti erano l’incubo che lo perseguitava ogni singola e lunga notte.

Sarebbero state brutali e secche, oppure tenere e umide? Si sarebbero spalancate per rivelare denti affilati pronti a lacerargli la carne e a frantumargli le ossa, o si sarebbero schiuse appena per assaggiarlo, piano e lentamente? Cloud non poteva fare a meno di chiederselo: questi e innumerevoli simili pensieri si erano radicati nella sua mente, erano sbocciati e maturati in velenosi frutti. Senza che Cloud se ne fosse accorto, quel maledetto giorno Sephiroth aveva piantato il suo seme in lui e ormai era tardi per estirparlo. Nutrito dalle stesse creature che lo tormentavano e protetto dalla foschia che occasionalmente lo disorientava, quel che era cresciuto non era più un debole stelo né un innocuo arbusto, bensì un albero, alto e grande, le cui radici erano ormai convulse nella sua testa, aggrappate alla sua coscienza che veniva consumata ed essiccata.

Con la carezza che portò la mano di Sephiroth a sostare contro la sua nuca e con il piacevole vibrare del petto dell’uomo, conseguenza di una sua breve e bassa risata, Cloud tornò alla realtà. In un battito, al suo udito arrivarono nuovamente i rumori della via, al suo olfatto l’odore tipico dei bassifondi e alla sua vista le luci brillanti e colorate di Wall Market, quasi accecanti rispetto al nero in cui era sprofondato. Ma così come i suoi dintorni tornarono a farsi più vivi, così la vicinanza di Sephiroth divenne più tangibile e minacciosa mentre lo teneva a sé, inerme tra il suo corpo caldo e il freddo muro.

Lo lusingava con il suo sguardo, lo rovinava con il suo tocco.

Infuriato contro se stesso, Cloud serrò la mascella, voltò il capo lateralmente e istintivamente strinse anche le mani; tra le dita e i palmi, le morbide ciocche di capelli bianchi si adattarono alla sua presa e, così come quella piacevole sensazione, anche lo sconforto lo assalì. Irrimediabilmente, ancora una volta, Cloud era stato il suo burattino. Guidate da un volere che mai avrebbe riconosciuto come proprio, le sue mani avevano infatti risalito il corpo dell’uomo dalla vita fino alle spalle e, invece di allontanarlo, lo avevano lascive invitato ad invadere i suoi spazi. Lo avevano sedotto, lo avevano implorato con carezze e moine e non soddisfatte stavano per osare ancora. Stavano per risalire di più, per unirsi dietro al collo di Sephiroth per esortarlo a chinarsi.

No!

Tornando con un altro movimento brusco a fronteggiare l’uomo in una lotta tra i loro sguardi, Cloud spinse contro quel corpo e incurante di ogni conseguenza tirò i lunghi capelli, ringhiando con espressione contorta il proprio disgusto:

«Lasciami!»

Lapidario, l’urlo risuonò attorno a loro, rimbalzando con un fischio nei suoi stessi timpani. Fu talmente forte, molto più di quanto avesse immaginato, che lo sconvolse nel profondo; il suo corpo vibrò per la furia che quel grido aveva incitato e con rinnovata determinazione ed assieme disperazione colpì il petto dell’uomo, sperando di riuscire ad ottenere una reazione che non fossero l’odioso sorriso e quelle dolci, tenere mani che lo viziavano. Ma era inutile, come avrebbe dovuto sapere, perché Sephiroth era un incubo della sua psiche e in quanto tale prestava ascolto solo ai suoi desideri più nascosti e depravati, quelli che Cloud negava a se stesso e ripudiava continuamente.

Fu dunque con stupore e smarrimento che Cloud sentì venir meno il calore dell’altro; Sephiroth lasciò andare la sua vita, Sephiroth sollevò la mano che possessiva era rimasta poggiata sulla sua nuca e si allontanò di un passo, due passi, il tutto mentre lo guardava impassibile. Nei suoi lineamenti non vi era infatti la minima traccia di rabbia, né di irritazione o scontento – solo quella perenne, seppur affievolita, nota di divertimento.

_“Se pensi di desiderarlo.”_

Cloud non capì, ma prima che potesse riflettere, prima che in qualche modo potesse reagire – non importava che fosse per scivolare via dal muro e scappare, per trascinarsi in avanti e proseguire il suo attacco oppure semplicemente per dargli conferma che sì, _lo desiderava_ –, Sephiroth aveva compiuto altri passi all’indietro ed era ormai distante, al punto che se Cloud avesse allungato le braccia in avanti, non sarebbe comunque riuscito a sfiorarlo nemmeno con la punta delle dita tese.

Tuttavia, provò lo stesso: mentre l’uomo veniva avvolto dall’oscurità ed era sempre più lontano, Cloud odiò come il suo stesso corpo lo tradì e si sporse, si distanziò dal muro con il solo scopo di raggiungerlo per eradicare il freddo che improvvisamente lo attanagliò.

E non ne fu capace. Sephiroth ormai gli dava le spalle, il gelo penetrava nelle sue ossa e le sgretolava dall’interno.

Era semplicemente _sbagliato_. Il vuoto, quel dolore sordo che schiacciò il suo petto era il risultato di emozioni contorte e travisate, era quel malsano senso di abbandono nato dalle melodie dolci che riecheggiavano ovattate nella sua testa, trasportate dalla nebbia. Si trattava di una fabbricazione, di una mera falsità che non solo non avrebbe dovuto né inseguire né ascoltare, ma che avrebbe fatto meglio a stracciare. Per quanto provasse però, Cloud non ci riusciva, perché in quella strada poco trafficata era solo, e da solo non poteva nulla: così come non era in grado di proteggere le persone a lui care, così non era in grado neanche di badare a se stesso. D’altronde, se lo fosse stato non si sarebbe ritrovato lì, a barcollare nella direzione verso cui era svanito Sephiroth con disperazione e terrore palpabili nei lineamenti tesi e tremanti del suo volto.

Dove? Come? Chi? Perché? _Perché_?

La testa di Cloud era rumorosa, tanto al punto da sentirla scoppiare, pulsante di voci e domande continue ed incessanti – e il giovane non era abituato, in quanto ben più avvezzo al silenzio o a sudici sussurri. Assordato, non sentì il suo respiro immotivatamente affannato mentre correva, incurante di come il suo vestito strusciasse a terra, e allo stesso modo non udì il rumore ritmico e sordo dei tacchi, né gli occasionali fischi e commenti di poco gusto dei passanti accanto cui sfrecciava. In un buio e freddo anfratto della sua mente, un flebile lamento gli ricordò che avrebbe dovuto aspettare Aerith senza allontanarsi troppo dal locale, ma fu questione di attimi prima che anche quella singola voce venisse completamente persa e schiacciata tra le strilla più prepotenti della sua pazzia.

_Non perderlo_.

Era il suo unico desiderio, la sua unica attuale aspirazione: raggiungere quella schiena sempre più distante, poter sfiorare quella chioma argentata che con grazia accompagnava ogni passo ampio e—

E cosa?

Cloud non ne aveva idea e non gli importava. Finzione e realtà erano indistinti, mischiati in un’unica massa contorta; indissolubili, l’unica certezza rimasta al ragazzo era Sephiroth, e che questa certezza fosse costituita di fantasmi o meno, non era rilevante per lui – perché in ogni caso, raggiungerlo avrebbe appagato la necessità di averlo accanto. E ancora, nonostante quella necessità fosse innegabilmente sbagliata e scorretta, comunque si trattava di una necessità paragonabile al mangiare, al dormire; era come _respirare_.

Cloud non sapeva quando avesse iniziato a sentirsi a quel modo, ma era la sua realtà ormai, ed era per preservarla che si trascinava verso la sua stessa rovina con la determinazione e disperazione di una bestia affamata.

Per questo, quando con affanno voltò un angolo in cui Sephiroth era sparito qualche attimo prima e, davanti a sé, non trovò nulla ad accoglierlo se non il buio di un vicolo cieco sporco e decadente, la mente di Cloud si spezzò. Di nuovo, spietato, l’uomo era scomparso prima che Cloud potesse porre domande ed ottenere disposte, era svanito nel nulla prima che Cloud trovasse una valvola di sfogo per le emozioni che lo travolgevano e affogavano in una violenta onda. Fu in quel momento, quando pensava di aver toccato il fondo, che il mal di testa tornò con una irruenza inaspettata; d’improvviso, la sensazione di un ago rovente che con dilaniante lentezza perforava il suo cranio e il suo cervello bloccò il suo respiro e con un ansito rauco Cloud si afferrò il capo, si piegò in avanti e quasi cadde a terra, l’espressione contorta dal dolore e bagnata da lacrime.

_“Uno spettacolo deplorevole.”_

Le iridi lucide e azzurre di Cloud si sbarrarono rivolte al terreno e i suoi polmoni ripresero a respirare mentre l’adrenalina tornava nei muscoli distrutti affinché scattassero, si alzassero e gli permettessero di voltarsi verso Sephiroth, riapparso alle sue spalle dal nulla – come _sempre_. Cloud voleva gridare, voleva sfogare il suo odio e la sua disperazione un urlo roco e graffiato, ma non ne ebbe modo.

Non vi fu nessun clamore, nessuno strepito; solo il guaito di un animale in trappola. Prima che potesse voltarsi o che la sua bocca potesse anche solo schiudersi, Sephiroth fu su di lui, attorno a lui in una cascata di calore e capelli come seta. Mentre la loro fragranza lo cullò con dolcezza, le mani grandi e roventi e forti poggiarono con insistenza sul suo volto, sul suo collo. Possessive, coprirono i suoi occhi, il suo naso, la sua bocca; asfissianti, si strinsero attorno alla sua gola e rubarono il suo ossigeno.

Se anche avesse voluto reagire con più di un lamento, non avrebbe potuto, non avrebbe osato. Così, docile e obbediente, seguì la guida di quelle dita, si affidò all’ordine bollente che raggiunse il suo orecchio in uno sbuffo umido:

_“Alzati, Cloud.”_

Con un fremito profondo fin nelle sue ossa, si mosse e lentamente si alzò, il suo corpo sospinto dal controllo dell’altro, dai fili che con maestria e crudeltà tirava. La foschia che si aspettava nella sua mente non si palesò, eppure Cloud era disorientato e spaesato, incapace di agire come se improvvisamente fosse stato svuotato di ogni volontà; restava solo un’innocua confusione, paragonabile ad un risveglio lento e tranquillo in una tiepida mattina d’estate – il corpo intorpidito e i sensi ovattati, gli stimoli che a prescindere dalla loro intensità apparivano leggeri, soffici come le coperte che lo avrebbero scaldato e coccolato.

Ma di coperte, della loro leggerezza e protezione, vi era solo una distorta bugia: erano i palmi che lo stringevano, le dita che lo controllavano. Un flebile respiro sfuggì alle sue labbra mentre un ennesimo brivido scosse il suo corpo immobile e, intanto, morbida e aliena come la carezza di una serpe, la mano poggiata sul suo volto iniziò a scendere sul suo corpo: superato il collo, attorno cui l’altra diede una lieve stretta, le dita lambirono la pelle scoperta del petto, giocarono con il ciondolo e i merletti del suo bolero, insinuandosi lascive sotto di esso per il puro gusto di sentirlo tremare. E come un castigo scesero ancora, seguendo la struttura del corsetto, esercitando pressione dove le costole erano più costrette, e non importava che a separarlo dal tocco di quei polpastrelli e di quel palmo vi fosse la pelle dei guanti neri e la stoffa spessa del suo abito, per Cloud anche la più lieve pressione era un tizzone ardente impresso non sulla sua cute ma direttamente nei muscoli, nei suoi organi deboli.

Per questo, Cloud avrebbe dovuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando finalmente la discesa di quella mano si arrestò sul suo ventre, su cui si distese coprendolo totalmente, ma al contrario tutto ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra, che si morse, fu un mugolio di disperata lussuria. Le pupille si abbassarono e dilatarono a quella vista, il suo corpo inseguì quel contatto ma allo stesso tempo ne scappò, rifugiandosi in quello alle sue spalle. Irritato, spaventato da come fosse ormai assuefatto dall’impotenza di non avere vie di fuga, Cloud strinse in pugni serrati le mani che come sconnesse dal suo corpo erano rimaste inermi ai suoi fianchi e provò a voltarsi.

Anche se non lo voleva, doveva liberarsi.

Ancora però, il suo tentativo restò tale: un tentativo appunto, morto prima di potersi realizzare. Le dita strette al suo collo si fecero più pressanti e il palmo più in basso spinse e spinse, continuando anche quando la gonna fu completamente schiacciata tra le gambe di entrambi, quando delle ciocche bianche scivolarono oltre la sua spalla e la voce di Sephiroth strisciò sulla sua guancia, nel suo orecchio:

_“Non voltarti.”_ seppur apparentemente dolce, quel sussurro era un ordine e in quanto tale Cloud non poteva nulla; la sua mente implorava al suo corpo di obbedire e, il suo corpo, supplicava la mente di cedere ed arrendersi. _“Non guardare. Devi solo sentirmi e memorizzare, ricordare il piacere che ti dono.”_

…No. _No_.

La menzogna, così evidente in quelle parole, frantumò l’incantesimo che lo soggiogava e risvegliò in Cloud l’istinto di combattere. L’odio, la rabbia e la frustrazione gli donarono la forza di poter controbattere – per un attimo, un fugace istante, perché più si agitava e più la ragnatela in cui era intrappolato si avvinghiava a lui e lo legava, lo stringeva, lo soffocava.

«Stronzate! Tu non—» invece del ringhio in cui aveva sperato, la sua voce fu un soffio debole e pietoso. «non mi hai mai dato altro che—»

_“Disperazione?”_ lo interruppe Sephiroth con la mano che risalì il collo e lì strinse la sua mascella, minacciando di frantumarla. Bastò questo, _così poco_ , affinché quelle briciole di coraggio e determinazione che Cloud aveva raccolto si riducessero in uno sporco sbuffo d’aria, ebbro di paura e desiderio. _“Dal tuo imperfetto punto di vista, forse. Ma parlarne richiederebbe tempo, Cloud, e tu non mi hai seguito come un cucciolo sperduto per parlare.”_

Non era una domanda; era una calcolata affermazione, carica di una certezza che Cloud detestava ed invidiava. A confermarlo, le dita sul suo mento si spostarono e iniziarono a stuzzicargli le labbra, sfidandolo a parlare. Ma Cloud non aveva nulla da dire e nessuna risposta da invocare: Cloud credeva di averlo inseguito per averle, Cloud credeva di desiderarle, Cloud credeva di averne il diritto.

Cloud credeva, credeva e _credeva_. Cloud non sapeva nulla.

Affranto, chiuse gli occhi e serrò le labbra in una linea sottile e insicura. Poté soffiare una semplice, quanto complessa, parola:

«Perché?»

_“Mi serve la tua forza.”_

«Perché?»

_“Per salvare la nostra stella, Cloud, e con esso il legame che ci unisce.”_

Cloud rabbrividì e strinse i pugni, la mascella.

« _Perché?_ »

_“Ancora, mi porti a ripetere le medesime parole.”_ lentamente Sephiroth gli sfiorò le labbra, ma in quel tocco vi era la stessa nota di rimprovero che trasparì nella sua voce. _“Perché veder svanire quel legame sarebbe un dolore più insopportabile della mia stessa morte.”_

Era falso, era assurdo, era un incubo che Cloud non ricordava possibile e sentirselo ripetere, questa seconda volta, non ridusse l’impatto della rabbia sulla sua mente né poté nulla contro il dolore sordo e cupo che gli strinse il petto e che, con un ringhio basso, si liberò:

«Ma tu sei _già_ morto.»

Cloud avvertì chiaramente la disapprovazione di Sephiroth, sentì come la mano sulla sua mascella interruppe le carezze per trovare riposo nuovamente sul suo collo, ma ignorò tutto in favore della sua confusa rabbia. Dimenticò persino l’ordine ricevuto in precedenza, quello di non voltarsi.

Provò a fronteggiarlo. Fu un errore.

Con ferocia e tirannia, la mano che fino a quel momento era rimasta apparentemente inerme sul suo ventre discese in un lampo sotto il corsetto, sulla stoffa più soffice dell’ampia gonna, e lì ghermì, strinse, sollevò centimetro dopo straziante centimetro il corpo che paragonato al suo era gracile, debole. Sephiroth lo afferrò tra le gambe in una presa che gli mozzò il fiato e lo lasciò distrutto, capace solamente di annaspare attorno alla mano che sul collo tirò con uguale noncuranza. Pezzo dopo pezzo, furia e umiliazione furono estirpate e stracciate dal suo corpo con ogni indecente verso di dolore e piacere che emise; quelle emozioni contorsero il suo volto e lo sporcarono di lacrime che non poté evitare e che, al contrario, scesero più copiose man mano che i suoi piedi si separavano dal terreno – le sentì non solo sulle guance, ma anche sulle sue stesse mani che disperate erano risalite attorno a quella di Sephiroth, cercando di graffiarla e allontanarla. Ma ben presto, sospeso e con il suo corpo che incessantemente veniva premuto e fuso al calore di Sephiroth, Cloud conobbe solo l’abbandono: si concesse a lui, la sua resa scandita dai gemiti strozzati e rantoli. Faceva _male_ , ma la rinuncia con cui abbassò le braccia e cercò di poggiarsi sulla spalla dell’uomo, il suo nome un bisbiglio sulle labbra schiuse, diceva ben altro.

Sephiroth distorceva il dolore in piacere, il terrore in lussuria, ma non si limitava a questo, no. Sephiroth storpiava anche la sua mente e con essa la sua carne, finché di lui non restava altro che quel desiderio struggente di sentire qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ che potesse non solo distrarlo dal vuoto nella sua anima, ma che potesse anche riempirlo fino a farlo strabordare. E in questo Sephiroth era abile, era un maestro tanto generoso quanto spietato: donava, conferiva, elargiva un piacere abbondante e delizioso, ma lo faceva con cura maniacale e scientifica. Cloud era sia il bicchiere di cristallo riempito goccia dopo goccia d’acqua fresca, sia l’uomo assetato a cui quel bicchiere era negato, frantumato ai suoi piedi con il suo contenuto sprecato a terra.

Era così anche in quel momento, così era ad ogni loro incontro; Cloud era sempre più miserabile e patetico, sempre più danneggiato e in pezzi.

Ma non più vuoto.

Il rombo lento e basso del petto di Sephiroth riverberò nel corpo di Cloud e l’immagine delle labbra dell’uomo incurvate in un sorriso si solidificò nella sua mente, vivida e netta come fosse tangibile. Il giovane rabbrividì e il suo corpo si distese ulteriormente, accettando quella tortura come fosse il più sublime dei piaceri. Soddisfatto, o forse stufo, Sephiroth allentò la sua presa e lasciò scivolare Cloud a terra, tornando a costringerlo a sé con maggiore insistenza solo quando le punte dei piedi di Cloud toccarono appena il suolo – doveva sentirsi libero, ma mai fino in fondo. Con un rauco respiro, agonizzante quasi, Cloud emise un singolo e debole colpo di tosse e il suo capo ricadde in avanti, spento. Poté così vedere entrambe le mani di Sephiroth strisciare sul suo ventre fino a sistemarsi sopra i suoi fianchi, sulla vita stretta accentuata dal corsetto. Con un miagolio bagnato della saliva che non aveva potuto deglutire, le guardò espandersi, serrarsi finché la avvolsero completamente nella loro morsa.

L’ennesimo fremito e singhiozzo venne sospinto dal suo petto agitato e Cloud riuscì solo a portare le proprie mani incerte sopra quelle dell’altro. Quasi non rispondessero ai suoi comandi, le vide poggiarsi sui guanti di Sephiroth e premere, aggrapparsi a loro come se, invece di voler allontanare quelle dita e farle sparire come il sogno che avrebbero dovuto essere, volesse tenerle a sé – ed era così, le voleva lì, ne aveva bisogno.

La risata breve e secca dell’uomo giunse con un soffio al suo orecchio e con essa, con la stessa disarmante dolcezza, venne anche lo sfiorare di ciocche argentee che scivolarono in avanti, oltre la sua spalla. Sephiroth si chinò su di lui e il suo profumo e tepore gli diedero alla testa, nauseandolo, ma Cloud non protestò né osò muoversi affinché lo consumasse ulteriormente.

_“Ora, Cloud...”_ lo schiocco umido delle labbra che si schiudevano, la placida melodia del respiro caldo contro la sua guancia, lo scricchiolare dei guanti in pelle che rivendicarono pigramente la loro preda serrandosi ancora: Cloud era inerme eppure all’erta, vigile e dipendente dagli ordini di Sephiroth. Non vi erano altri suoni.

Nessun’altra realtà.

_“Avanza.”_

Le dita sparirono; il calore, le carezze, il profumo. Cloud gelò e barcollò, immobile e solo e in attesa.

Il rombo basso e appagato alle sue spalle era lontano, ma era ancora lì e tornò presto, prima che Cloud potesse sprofondare a terra e con l’anima ancora più in basso.

Tutto era calcolato, tutto era specificatamente ideato.

_“Contro il muro”_

Nessuna foschia o nebbia a sedurlo e Cloud comunque si mosse, obbedì sospinto dai suoi muscoli e ammaliato dalla promessa del sollievo che sognava di ottenere. _“Le mani in alto.”_

Le sollevò, le poggiò al muro e rabbrividì.

_“Bravo.”_

Il suo volto si contorse in uno sfogo di autocommiserazione e disgusto mentre sospirava, si bagnava le labbra, poggiava la fronte al muro e chiudeva gli occhi.

Per un attimo, buio e silenzio.

Poi un palmo attorno alla sua mascella e labbra sul suo collo.

_“Bravo, Cloud.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui e vi è piaciuto, ne sono un sacco felice!  
> Il prossimo sarà: ovviamente smut.


	3. Lascivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ora, mio burattino…” Sephiroth lo carezzò con la sua voce all’orecchio, lo seviziò con una mano che risalì e tirò divertita una delle trecce perché inclinasse il capo ed esponesse la gola. “…Solleva la gonna per me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io dopo aver scritto il capitolo, guardando Cloud: _God I wish that were me_  
>  Also: nel capitolo c'è un pezzo in cui si parla di bambola/burattino. In giapponese Sephiroth lo chiama "ningyou", che può significare entrambe le cose in italiano (ed entrambi i termini si adattano perfettamente a Cloud per motivi diversi, imho), quindi ho giocato su questo fatto.  
> Con questo vi auguro buona lettura!  
>   
> (Il conteggio delle parole me ne da 6969 per questo capitolo e, che dire.  
> Cloud, non puoi vincere il destino.)

Così come d’improvviso il soffio della voce di Sephiroth aveva solleticato il suo collo con un complimento, così repentinamente sparì, perpetuando quel gioco crudele di dare e togliere. Ma ormai Cloud era abituato a quello strazio e restò dunque docilmente in attesa; con la mente quasi del tutto ottenebrata dal viscido desiderio che quell’uomo aveva seminato in lui, non osò muovere un muscolo né emettere alcun fiato. Seppur sperasse di rivedersi riflesso nelle iridi brillanti di _mako_ , il giovane non voleva dar a Sephiroth motivo di punirlo ulteriormente. Lo sapeva, che quell’abbandono e quell’arrendevolezza erano deplorevoli, ne era consapevole, ma nella sua testa la voce della ribellione si era ridotta al ronzio di un insetto, niente più che un banale fastidio, schiacciato ed ucciso sotto le dissacranti urla della fame che si aggrappava alle sue viscere.

Una fame che, quando non c’era Sephiroth, era l’incubo sotto il letto, era la bestia cannibale che, nella sua straziata rincorsa alla sazietà, si nutriva della sua stessa carne. Ma era anche la stessa fame che, in presenza dell’uomo, si trasformava in un docile cane malnutrito, fedele al padrone nonostante questi gli gettasse solo carne putrida.

Cloud invidiava quel cane, anelava al gusto con cui affondava le fauci nel cibo marcio, perché sapeva, sentiva come propria la soddisfazione di essere per un attimo soddisfatti, pieni. Quindi Cloud attendeva il suo turno, speranzoso, e quella stessa attesa era sufficiente a tenerlo mansueto in quel limbo tra pazzia e—

Sephiroth fu di nuovo lì. Tornò con la carezza di un soffice fruscìo e il mondo di Cloud gravò d’un tratto sulla sua schiena. Rabbrividì, un sospiro bagnato lasciò le labbra che prontamente si morse e contemporaneamente le mani si contrassero contro il muro sporco, cercando in esso un sostegno più stabile delle sue gambe tremanti. Le unghie si conficcarono nel cemento fino a ferirsi ma, oltre al lieve dolore, l’unico altro stimolo ai suoi sensi fu il solo, singolo respiro dell’uomo che raggiunse il suo orecchio.

Caldo e regolare e vicino, era la promessa di un tocco costantemente negato.

Era abbastanza, era insufficiente. Era _lacerante_.

Con un verso che questa volta non poté nascondere, Cloud serrò gli occhi e si agitò. Piccoli, brevi e bruschi movimenti scossero il suo corpo mentre si dimenava tra spinte opposte: la necessità di raggiungere Sephiroth per unirsi a lui, ma anche il bisogno di trattenersi e risparmiarsi ulteriore umiliazione. Se solo l’uomo avesse parlato, se solo con la sua voce gli avesse ordinato qualcosa – sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, perché a quel punto non avrebbe avuto alcuna scelta se non arrendersi: senza nulla a cui pensare, avrebbe messo da parte l’orgoglio e lo avrebbe assecondato e, privo di dignità, lo avrebbe soddisfatto in qualsiasi sua riprovevole richiesta.

In assenza della nebbia a domarlo, sarebbe stato lui a muovere i suoi muscoli.

Invece era lì, con nulla a cui appigliarsi se non la parete e il terreno sotto di sé. Anche senza poter vedere l’affusolata linea di quegli occhi che in un sorriso si incurvava assieme alle labbra, Cloud sapeva di esistere esclusivamente per il divertimento dell’altro. Sephiroth era la nota perfetta che le corde usurate del suo violino non potevano sperare di eseguire e che tuttavia, in uno stridio disperato, cercavano di suonare – ma si spezzavano, scattando in un ultimo vacuo lamento. E ormai rotto ed inutile, Cloud era la stonatura di quell’orchestra altrimenti impeccabile, incapace di produrre alcuna musica se non versi sconnessi e stonati.

Furono quei versi a colmare l’altrimenti silenzioso vicolo: dapprima solo un sospiro roco, dovuto esclusivamente al suo tormento, essi si tramutarono in un gemito blasfemo, in un soave miagolio. Dal nulla, a rimpiazzare il sospiro che fino a quel momento aveva continuato a solleticare i corti e sottili capelli sulla sua nuca, giunse il rovente sfiorare di un dito. Vertebra dopo vertebra, dalla base del collo quel singolo tocco discese con estenuante pigrizia, risvegliando in Cloud brividi e anticipazione che scioccamente aveva creduto di poter sopprimere. Tremando, persino ansimando a quell’insulsa pressione, Cloud chiuse gli occhi e nel buio che lo accolse non fu solo: pupille verticali, iridi fredde e velenose, labbra sensuali e morbide – e la carezza di un profumo, la fragranza di un bacio.

Non aveva scampo.

Quando spalancò le palpebre era tardi: l’indice aveva raggiunto il minuto spiazzo di pelle scoperta tra il corsetto e il raffinato bolero che indossava, e quel tocco più diretto – tuttavia imperfetto a causa dei guanti dell’uomo – fu in grado di spezzarlo. Dalla gola già secca uscivano solo affanni, gli occhi erano lucidi e pizzicavano per il trucco, le guance erano calde e sporche delle lacrime che le rigavano; e infine, le sue gambe erano deboli e molli sotto il peso di quell’indice, un risibile fardello che non riuscivano a sostenere.

Un dito, presto due, che da quella finestra sul suo torso si insinuarono sotto la stoffa sottile, tirarono i lacci intrecciati, pizzicarono la cute. Era solo questo, nulla di più – eppure Cloud era totalmente assuefatto.

Ma lottava ancora, strenuamente; a tratti il brusio nella sua testa diventava una tempesta e allora stringeva i pugni contro la parete, serrava la mascella e cercava di frenare ogni verso e ogni insignificante tremore.

Era inutile.

 _“Vedi,”_ il mormorio risuonò carico di soddisfazione al suo orecchio, ad un battito dalla pelle esposta su cui le labbra non poggiarono – lo lasciarono disgustato dalla sua sete, inorridito dalla facilità con cui si arrendeva. _“Accettare è semplice. Avresti dovuto prestarmi ascolto fin dal principio, Cloud.”_

Il giovane non commentò e digrignò i denti in un ultimo segno di protesta e rifiuto, ma la consapevolezza di quanto quelle parole fossero veritiere era un marchio a fuoco sulla sua pelle: bruciante ed indelebile, come una cicatrice abietta che non si sarebbe mai rimarginata e che avrebbe mostrato a tutti la sua rovina. Abbandonarsi a Sephiroth era semplice, essere il suo burattino e lasciarsi soggiogare dal suo volere era naturale come respirare – ma, più di tutto, era _piacevole_.

Piacevole, come la mano che scivolò tenera e delicata tra i suoi morbidi capelli, stuzzicando e quasi massaggiando la cute con una tale cura e attenzione che Cloud scordò il motivo per cui aveva serrato la mascella. Mentre le altre dita viziavano ancora la pelle della sua schiena, alla stregua di un gatto randagio a cui finalmente era offerto un po’ d’amore, Cloud si distese a quel tocco più ingenuo, si consegnò a quelle cure e premette contro quel palmo perché continuasse ad accarezzarlo senza mai smettere.

Fu uno sciocco, un folle che dimenticò che quella mano delicata era del _suo_ padrone. Ecco dunque che le dita divennero più decise e pressanti, il loro tocco curioso mentre spettinavano le ciocche bionde, scherzoso mentre pizzicavano e tiravano il nastro nero che ne intrappolava alcune.

 _“O forse…”_ la voce fu più vicina, tuttavia ancora distante. Cloud non poteva vedere l’altro e dunque dovette affidarsi esclusivamente all’udito per provare ad anticipare le sue mosse – dove lo avrebbe sfiorato, graffiato, seviziato. _“…è questo il genere di piacere che preferisci?”_

La fronte di Cloud si corrugò tra perplessità e sdegno, e quando l’unica mossa di Sephiroth fu quella di far scendere la mano dalla schiena alla vita sottile, la confusione del giovane aumentò solamente. Ma a Sephiroth non interessava che capisse e al contrario gioiva nel tenerlo in quell’equilibrio di incertezza, ad un passo dal precipitare in un burrone in cui avrebbe potuto tranquillamente gettarlo senza toccarlo, soltanto con un mormorio seducente. Sfinito, Cloud non tentò nemmeno di aggrapparsi ai bordi del precipizio: si lasciò andare, giù in quell’oblio che sperava potesse accoglierlo. Spinse le mani contro il muro e inclinò il capo all’indietro, contro il palmo che ancora lo accarezzava; poi distese i pugni, inarcò la schiena e dalle sue labbra fuggirono prima un sospiro umido e poi un sussurro:

«Quale… piacere?»

Una secca e breve risata vibrò alle sue spalle.

_“Il dolore.”_

Le dita tra i suoi capelli si serrarono senza pietà e con un brusco strattone tirarono all’indietro. Schiavo di quella forza quanto del piacere che elargiva, il corpo di Cloud assecondò quel movimento senza combatterlo; la gola si espose vulnerabile mentre la sua testa era trascinata all’indietro, quasi al punto di spezzargli le ossa. Le labbra, che si schiusero in un grido sordo, restarono silenziosamente aperte e bagnate, incapaci di dar voce all’angoscia del ragazzo se non con continui sbuffi deboli e sconnessi. Quegli aghi conficcati nel suo cranio, quella scarica acuta e tagliente che assalì i suoi nervi e lasciò la sua testa avvolta da un bruciore assordante non era piacere, era ben lontano dalla soffice sensazione di protezione che Cloud a stento riusciva ad immaginare, eppure ad esso reagiva con la stessa intensità e lo stesso trasporto che riservava a qualsiasi altro tocco. La mente, ormai, aveva esaurito ogni scusa e giustificazione.

Cloud accettò la sua bassezza con la stessa fallace gioia del prigioniero a cui era concessa una carezza tra le torture. Si tese con anticipazione quando la mano sulla vita risalì lenta fino alla sua gola, ma fu con un lamento insoddisfatto e vergogna a tingere il suo volto che non la sentì serrarsi. Nonostante il corsetto a fasciargli il petto, l’aria giungeva ancora copiosa ai suoi polmoni. Questo era il vero supplizio: era l’incessante altalenare di anticipazioni soddisfatte e non, era il perenne e strisciante pericolo di spire che avrebbero potuto sia strozzarlo sia vezzeggiarlo e che, senza eccezione, vincevano ogni sua aspettativa e deturpavano la sua psiche.

Le gambe di Cloud fremettero e sotto il peso della sua umiliazione si allargarono miserabili, rendendolo però più stabile, meno dipendente dalla parete contro cui rischiava di essere totalmente schiacciato. Quella fermezza durò però ben poco – solo un battito del suo cuore, giusto il tempo perché Sephiroth piombasse su di lui. Nello stesso momento in cui entrambe le mani dell’uomo discesero con urgenza lungo il suo busto e si arrestarono salde attorno alla sua vita, con un’ondata di calore e profumo la sua schiena venne spinta e oppressa dal gravare dell’altro; capelli lunghi solleticarono le sue spalle e le accarezzarono, il respiro rovente sfiorò il suo orecchio e causò il tintinnare del suo orecchino dorato.

Vicini, a contatto – ma _non_ del tutto.

«Nh…»

Con affanno, con un singulto che riuscì a superare persino le labbra che si era morso con forza, Cloud si mosse irrazionalmente contro quel tepore – o almeno ci provò. Le mani di Sephiroth si serrarono implacabili attorno al corsetto e lo intrappolarono con maestria in una gabbia d’oro, impreziosita con ogni agio ma pur sempre una prigione da cui non aveva scampo. Tuttavia, forse stufo del suo ruolo di carceriere, Sephiroth scivolò tra le fredde sbarre e si unì a lui con delicati e morbidi tocchi. Fu quasi un solletico, una carezza lasciva, quella che Cloud avvertì soffermarsi sulla vita e sui fianchi; con lentezza insopportabile e una pressione mai sufficiente, quelle dita lo liberarono delle corde che lo avvincevano solo per aggiungerne altre ben più strette e crudeli attorno alle sue membra – e assorte in quel gioco saltellarono in basso, fino alla curva dei glutei. Lì, nonostante gli strati di tessuto che lo ricoprivano, Sephiroth era vicino, a contatto con la sua carne come mai gli era sembrato di avvertirlo.

E lo tastò. Con un’oscenità che avrebbe dovuto nausearlo e che al contrario fece defluire sangue bollente tra le sue gambe, quei palmi si insinuarono tra i corpi di entrambi e premettero, pizzicarono, canzonarono e distrussero la sua dignità, gemito dopo gemito, violento brivido dopo brivido. Ancora, le gambe di Cloud si scossero e si allargarono facendolo scivolare più in basso e maggiormente contro il muro – Sephiroth però tirò il cappio immaginario attorno al suo collo e riportandolo a sé non gli concesse di sentire altro se non lui, quasi fosse geloso del cemento in cui aveva conficcato le unghie per non cadere. Dallo spazio tra i loro corpi una mano strisciò possessiva in avanti e, in un silenzio assordante, in un attimo in cui vi fu solo il bisbiglio della stoffa che vulnerabile assecondava ogni carezza, raggiunse il ventre e al suo centro si espanse. Grande, asfissiante, con una lieve pressione quella mano fu capace di liquefare non solo il corsetto ma anche la sua pelle e i suoi muscoli, spingendosi vorace fino alle interiora.

In un pianto straziato, Cloud fu totalmente suo.

Persino prima che l’altro palmo scivolasse in avanti e lo avvolgesse tra le gambe, soffocandolo nella stoffa delicata contro la pelle, ogni respiro era per Sephiroth, ogni tremito o sussulto era un’umile offerta alla sacralità del suo calore. Che lo storpiasse, che lo controllasse, che facesse della sua carne e della sua mente un guscio per il suo sollazzo non importava, perché Cloud era caldo, era _pieno_ di quell’illusione.

Ma allo stesso tempo era anche così irrimediabilmente digiuno e assetato da bramare ancora, e dunque sacrificava di più, pregava con crescente disperazione.

Il tessuto contro la sua intimità era soffice e delicata, uno strazio interminabile alleviato solo da Sephiroth che con disarmante lentezza lo mosse: Cloud sospirò stravolto e fremette incontrollato mentre veniva sollevato in alto e indietro, contro il petto dell’uomo e, _ah_ , dove voleva incontrarlo fin dall’inizio – l’inguine.

Nuovamente si scosse, ancora gemette e naturalmente Sephiroth rise, quell’inquietante quanto sensuale vibrare della sua voce a coprire ed ovattare ogni altro suono.

_“Piccolo, docile burattino voglioso.”_

Avrebbe dovuto ringhiare in protesta ma fu solo capace di sbuffare, la voce già roca e la gola dolorante e secca, e per un attimo sembrò pronto a voltarsi, trascinato dalla fame che avrebbe dissacrato il suo Dio pur di sfamarsi; lo avrebbe leccato, morso, in quell’attimo di folle disperazione avrebbe persino strappato e masticato le labbra di Sephiroth se ciò avesse alleviato i crampi al suo stomaco.

Uno sporadico barlume di sanità lo frenò. Un tremito percorse lento la sua schiena e Cloud compì un movimento appena accennato ed estremamente calcolato. Non vide nulla oltre al muro e sentì solo la tenera, morbida e delicata carezza di capelli sulla sua guancia.

«Non—»

_“Non è vero?”_

«—sono il tuo burattino.»

 _“Oh.”_ fu il commento inespressivo dell’uomo, accompagnato dall’ozioso e disattento tocco delle dita al suo inguine. _“Ma lo sei, Cloud.”_

Cloud chiuse gli occhi e la sua espressione si rilassò, come se stesse dormendo sogni tranquilli.

Sephiroth aveva ragione. Era il suo burattino, lo era fino all’ultima cellula danneggiata del suo corpo frantumato e ogni spontanea reazione lo sanciva senza esclusione alcuna.

Ulteriore conferma giunse quando, improvvisamente, ogni traccia dell’uomo svanì e Cloud fu abbandonato, un fiore appassito e secco tramortito dal freddo. Con un pietoso lamento l’angoscia sbocciò nel suo petto, riempendolo della sua macabra bellezza e ferendolo con le sue spine, come la più mortifera delle rose. Avvelenato, cedette: mosso dal terrore si rizzò e i suoi muscoli si tirarono con impazienza affinché inseguisse Sephiroth, ovunque fosse andato.

Ma era un burattino e né ansia né terrore potevano essere padroni delle sue membra, perché l’unico ed indiscusso signore della sua carne e della sua anima era solamente una persona. Un mostro, il sadico proprietario del sussurro che risuonò pieno e avvolgente nella sua testa:

_“Non disobbedire.”_

Disobbedire? Neppure l’atto mentale di “volere” qualcosa gli apparteneva più; i suoi desideri non potevano neanche definirsi tali perché non erano _suoi_ , ma di Sephiroth.

Con un tocco familiare e dolce, tiepido e accorto, la nebbia solleticò la sua psiche, la cullò nel suo inconsistente abbraccio e in una ferrea morsa ne prese il sopravvento. Esalando un ultimo sospiro tremolante e sconfitto, il fisico di Cloud rispose ai dettami di una volontà estranea: con resistenza nulla, i muscoli si distesero sotto le cure di invisibili fili finché non fu più poggiato al muro ma premuto contro di esso, la fredda superficie a graffiare la punta del suo naso.

A quel punto il fuoco tornò alle sue spalle e lo ustionò. Appagato, Cloud lo accolse con un gemito disinibito, facendo leva contro la parete per spingersi su Sephiroth, farsi assorbire e consumare. E dietro la sua schiena il petto dell’uomo si gonfiò di una bassa risata, la dignità di Cloud venne trascinata via dalla marea come un castello di sabbia, e le ampie mani scesero su di lui, seguendo ogni lieve curva. Incontrarono esclusivamente brividi di piacere, tremiti che invitavano i polpastrelli a farsi più avidi.

La nebbia era scomparsa ma lui era ancora più schiavo.

 _“Ora, mio burattino…”_ Sephiroth lo carezzò con la sua voce all’orecchio, lo seviziò con una mano che risalì e tirò divertita una delle trecce perché inclinasse il capo ed esponesse la gola. _“…Solleva la gonna per me.”_

La resistenza? Stravolta e sfigurata in obbedienza. Cloud venne attraversato da una scossa violenta, di puro godimento. Sephiroth era nuovamente disposto ad assecondare i suoi bisogni e lui non doveva far altro che accettarlo, prendere il calore finché poteva rubarlo e farlo suo, così che non potesse esserne più privato. Sarebbe stato il pupazzo gonfio di morbida ovatta, non più il peluche ridotto in brandelli maceri e vuoti, gettato al ciglio della strada perché inutile ed indesiderato.

Intorpidendo quell’immagine infantile e speranzosa della stessa lussuria che lo sporcava, Cloud si strusciò ancora e ancora contro Sephiroth, scivolando in basso ed in alto contro quel marmoreo incendio. Dimentico della richiesta ricevuta, continuò quella danza finché ad arrestarlo non giunsero un sospiro al suo collo, la mano che afferrò la sua vita e l’altra che gli accarezzò una guancia, dolcemente.

_“La gonna.”_

Una semplice parola, e tuttavia Cloud percepì l’impaziente ordine che celava. E allora non esitò oltre, privo di imbarazzo o vergogna si chinò e afferrò con mani incerte il pesante tessuto. Deglutì a vuoto, si inumidì le labbra e mordendole si risollevò, piccolo e insignificante sotto lo sguardo attento di Sephiroth – non lo vedeva, ma l’intensità di quelle iridi era tangibile come l’affilata lama con cui le pupille lo trafiggevano. Centimetro dopo centimetro le sue gambe iniziarono ad essere esposte alla fresca aria serale e, in un ritmo diametralmente opposto, il suo cuore batté assordante nei suoi timpani. Incalzante e folle nella sua corsa, lo stordì coprendo persino l’affanno del suo respiro, logoro e sempre più disperato nella sua ricerca dell’ossigeno man mano insufficiente.

Cloud si ritrovò a barcollare, a sentire la testa leggera e vuota come quando la mano dell’uomo si era chiusa attorno alla sua gola per ridurla in pezzi.

Ma di mani non vi era alcuna traccia, al contrario: Sephiroth aveva lasciato andare il suo volto e la sua vita, e l’unico supporto che offriva era quello del silenzioso caldo alle sue spalle. Un supporto troppo flebile per la mente distrutta di Cloud, che dunque venne sopraffatto dalla paura, dal terrore che se non avesse alzato la gonna più in fretta Sephiroth se ne sarebbe andato, stufo e insoddisfatto del suo giocattolo difettoso. Perciò il giovane proseguì affannato e strattonò il vestito in alto.

L’aria delicata colpì la sua coscia scoperta, la pelle diafana tra l’intimo in pizzo nero e le autoreggenti del medesimo stile e colore, sorrette da due lucidi nastri decorati con eleganti fiocchi. Cloud si pietrificò e il respiro rimase intrappolato nel suo petto, trattenuto con un verso rauco di panico. Le calze, l’intimo; aveva totalmente dimenticato quel dettaglio del suo abbigliamento, lo aveva rimosso e cancellato come se non fosse mai esistito e in quel momento, invece, la realtà lo schiaffeggiò e sconvolse con la veemenza di un fiume in piena.

Era contro un muro di un vicolo buio e maleodorante di Wall Market, vestito in un elegante abito femminile, e non solo si era appena esposto per il piacere di Sephiroth, ma complice del suo gioco disdicevole ne stava godendo come un animale in calore.

In un attimo tornò a respirare. La vergogna tinse il suo volto di un rosso acceso, le sue labbra fremettero in una sottile linea di umiliazione e le sue mani abbandonarono la stoffa del vestito.

La gonna non tornò a terra.

La mano di Sephiroth ne arrestò la discesa poggiandosi contro la coscia muscolosa, pelle contro pelle. Nessun guanto, nessuna barriera.

Fu con un singhiozzo che Cloud capitolò in avanti sul cemento a cui si aggrappò per non rovinare a terra, fu con un tremito incontrollato che le sue gambe si scossero e cedettero, lasciando il suo corpo sorretto esclusivamente dall’altra mano dell’uomo che ritrovò nido sul suo ventre.

 _“Shh, tranquillo.”_ il mormorio di Sephiroth lo raggiunse con un caldo sbuffo sul collo e il morbido sfiorare di ciocche argentee oltre la sua spalla, ma il giovane non avvertì altro se non la rovente carezza sulla sua gamba e le dita che si intrufolarono sotto le calze a rete, tirandone i fili sottili. _“Respira.”_

Lo stava facendo, Cloud _stava respirando_ , ma erano boccate d’aria irregolari, insufficienti, dolorose.

Il connubio dello stretto corsetto e dell’improvviso fuoco alla sua gamba fu devastante: se il primo impedì una respirazione regolare ad un livello strettamente fisico, il secondo la distorse emotivamente, riducendola ad un affanno caotico e rumoroso. Da un punto di vista esterno, quelle dita e quel palmo che semplicemente lambivano quei pochi centimetri di pelle non avrebbero dovuto ridurlo in quello stato, in quel vergognoso e tremante ammasso di lussuria e panico, ma per la cognizione deformata di Cloud il confine tra realtà e illusione era sfumato. Se dunque reale era la carezza leggera che risalì la sua gamba, ugualmente reale ed intenso era il velo che ricoprì la sua mente e che con dolci sussurri gli suggerì arrendevolezza, abbandono. Se reali erano il calore, il profumo, i tocchi che straziavano i suoi nervi stanchi, reali erano anche gli affilati artigli che con cura e gentilezza carpirono la sua coscienza e la intossicarono. Inebriandolo del loro veleno, la sua psiche fu intorpidita e asfissiata, e soppressa ogni reazione fu preda facile ed esposta delle falangi che lentamente la saggiarono; non ne aveva timore, anzi – la mente di Cloud voleva essere rosicchiata, divorata e inghiottita fino all’ultimo misero straccio lacero, e lo stesso desiderava Cloud.

Eccolo, l’unico desiderio che gli apparteneva: essere pieno anche a costo di farsi consumare.

Ecco perché quelle labbra che nemmeno sfioravano il suo collo si sarebbero dovute spalancare e i denti avrebbero dovuto mordere la sua spalla, i tendini, i muscoli e le ossa; avrebbero dovuto strapparli e spezzarli, digerire in un solo boccone affinché Cloud esponesse più carne, offrisse più cibo, perché la sazietà di Sephiroth era la sua, perché—

La mano poggiata sul suo ventre fu con un lampo sulla sua bocca aperta, a premere e coprirla del tutto. Il respiro affannato di Cloud combatté contro quel palmo e il ragazzo fece altrettanto, dimenando il capo, ma la presa al suo viso divenne solamente più ferrea e spietata, finché non fu dolorosa – un dolore bieco, disadorno di piacere. Cloud si pietrificò e mugolò terrorizzato, ma fu paradossalmente grazie alla paura che il suo respiro passò dalle profonde boccate d’aria di un naufrago ai respiri ampi ma regolari della lascivia.

Così, per merito di quel palmo che era parso tanto crudele ed ingiusto, in pochi attimi Cloud riprese a vedere, a sentire.

_“Così, bravo.”_

Non più sfocati ed indistinti, i minuti dettagli della parete tornarono a riflettersi nei suoi occhi persino con eccessiva nitidezza, mentre con la medesima chiarezza riaffiorò la consapevolezza del suo corpo: il sudore che imperlava la fronte, il pizzicore di occhi colmi di lacrime, la schiena inarcata che sfuggiva e ricercava attenzioni, l’incontrollato contrarsi delle gambe stremate.

Cloud chiuse le palpebre, la paura scese lungo il suo volto in due singole scie bagnate e un guaito basso e voglioso proruppe dalla gola. Si spinse indietro, ancora e ancora fece leva sul muro per fuggire da quel freddo e tuffarsi nella lava.

Ancora, _di più._

Sephiroth rise tra i suoi capelli, il petto ampio vibrò contro la sua schiena e la mano, calda e appena ruvida di calli, riprese la sua danza sulla coscia.

Placidi e senza fretta, i polpastrelli tastarono la carne come per valutarne la qualità; soffici e tanto delicati da rendere il loro tocco un sogno, inizialmente scesero in basso per soffermarsi sull’elaborato pizzo nero che ammantava le sue cosce. Cloud tremò e fremette e si abbandonò a Sephiroth mentre ogni singolo dito spingeva l’intricato merletto nella sua pelle, seguendo il sensuale disegno fin all’interno coscia. Da lì, con la stessa straziante lentezza, le dita ripercorsero la scia tiepida da loro lasciata e solo allora si unirono in un’unica presa, in una stretta che avvolse il muscolo tirato. Ma quell’abbraccio durò un attimo illusorio, perché subito dopo la violenza del tocco mutò in un lambire ben più mellifluo e perverso.

Abbandonandosi ad un rauco miagolio che non superò mai le labbra tese – spalancate ma costrette dalla pelle asettica del guanto di Sephiroth –, Cloud avvertì le dita risalire uno dei nastri che collegavano le calze all’intimo femminile. Le sentì accarezzare, incalzare, insinuarsi sotto la sottile stringa di velluto per tirarla e poi lisciarla, venerarla come se fosse quello il reale oggetto della loro attenzione. Cloud grugnì, si dimenò serrando gli occhi, confuso dalla frustrazione che si risvegliò nel suo petto a causa di quel singolo pensiero – l’idea che Sephiroth vezzeggiasse i suoi indumenti, non lui –, ma quel che avrebbe voluto essere un ribellarsi più convinto si ridusse ad un mero fremito. L’uomo non gli concedeva alcuno spazio di manovra e tenendolo intrappolato con la sua dolcezza, avvolto in quel profumato tepore di lussuria e depravazione che lo annichiliva, continuò indisturbato la sua lenta ascesa finché le dita finalmente raggiunsero un minuto e delizioso fiocchetto, l’ultimo ostacolo a separarlo dalla biancheria.

Anch’essa nera e in pizzo delicato, l’indumento abbracciava la sua intimità di una finta innocenza. Tesa e madida di desiderio, che disillusa si contorceva ad ogni tocco di cui era privata, non poteva fingere alcuna purezza neanche così adornata.

 _“Morbido e liscio,”_ soffiò Sephiroth sul suo orecchio, disegnando cerchi distratti sulla pelle al limitare dell’intimo. Le unghie corte a volte lo graffiavano, a volte lo derubavano con un delicato pizzicare. _“come una bambola.”_

Quel mormorio, un complimento vibrante di malizia.

Le gambe di Cloud cedettero, il giovane si ritrovò ad allargarle istintivamente per non cadere e, in una cascata di profumo argenteo, Sephiroth si abbassò con lui, senza tardare né interrompere la sua tortura. Anzi, il supplizio divenne solamente più agrodolce, speziato dalla vergogna che tornò a mangiargli la carne e a tingerla del rosso del suo sangue quando si accorse dell’impegno con cui si stava premendo contro l’uomo; lascivo il suo bacino ondulava alla ricerca dell’altro e disdicevoli, vili le sue corde vocali producevano altre note che si univano a quella abietta sinfonia di mugolii e singulti. La mano alla sua coscia era indubbiamente dove gran parte della sua attenzione verteva, ma l’altro angolo della mente di Cloud che avrebbe dovuto essere razionale e giudizioso, era invece anch’esso alla ricerca del piacere – ed era proprio quello che lo spingeva ad inarcarsi, ottenendo quella squisita frizione di stoffa e caldo.

Fu dopo un movimento particolarmente azzardato che la mano di Sephiroth varcò il confine della biancheria. Il palmo rovente si poggiò sul tessuto sottile e vulnerabile con gesti più bruschi, meno calcolati rispetto a prima, e le dita spaziarono sui ricami alla ricerca di un tesoro che sapevano perfettamente dove trovare. Nonostante ciò non si affrettarono eccessivamente, consapevoli che nessuno avrebbe potuto derubarle dei preziosi brividi, e dunque tardarono, esitarono. Anche quando impazienti seguirono la curva del fianco e strisciarono in avanti, si arrestarono ad un soffio dal traguardo.

Non perdenti, bensì vittoriose, perché Cloud non poté trattenere il tremito violento che lo scosse né il rantolo che vinse persino la barriera sulla sua bocca e si diffuse acuto nell’aria.

Burattino, bambola, schiavo; a quel punto negare la sua natura sarebbe stato futile e dannoso e dunque Cloud non lo fece. Le sue mani, fino a quel momento inutili contro il muro, scesero ognuna verso una differente destinazione ma in direzione di un unico scopo, quello di raggiungere la liberazione. La prima si fermò subito all’altezza del suo volto e con determinazione circondò e strinse il polso di Sephiroth, strattonandolo verso il basso affinché la sua bocca fosse libera di gridare la sua rabbia – naturalmente, non ci riuscì. La compagna proseguì la discesa e si arrestò solo quando, attraverso la stoffa della gonna, trovò l’altra mano dell’uomo salda al suo interno coscia e cercò di sospingerla e fasciarla, di guidarla seppur con vacillante esitazione verso il suo membro. Anche qui, uno sforzo inutile.

Voleva dire il suo nome. Voleva intonarlo come una preghiera e una supplica, ma per quanto cercasse di liberarsi di quel bavaglio alla bocca tirando e graffiando la pelle nera, era come sfidare un destino già scritto. E allora, guidato da mortificazione e pazzia, la sua lingua parlò per lui: sporgendosi oltre le labbra lo assaggiò, pigiò contro la superfice leggermente ruvida e ne inspirò l’odore fino a sentirlo in bocca. Terreno e leggermente chimico, delizioso come caviale; Cloud lo bevve, se ne intossicò.

Il repentino arrestarsi del rovente respiro sulla pelle sudata del suo collo fu un indizio. Il grave e lento vibrare alle sue spalle, fu il preannunciarsi _dell’inizio_ di una pienezza in cui non avrebbe dovuto sperare.

Avvenne tutto assieme, in quel breve lasso di tempo necessario ai suoi polmoni per espellere l’aria in un urlo. La mano che ancora indossava il guanto, zuppo della sua saliva, discese sul mento e lo attanagliò con violenza; l’altra _finalmente_ scattò in avanti e ricoprì la sua intimità sotto il palmo, stringendolo in una morsa di assoluta possessione; e infine Sephiroth calò e lo schiacciò sotto il suo peso e calore, lo premette contro di sé con una violenza capace di annullare ogni distanza, di stracciare ogni abito che li divideva – sulle spalle, lungo la sua spina dorsale, sul suo fondoschiena dove non mancò di sentirlo con consapevolezza. Sephiroth era la lussuria che imperlava la sua pelle di sudore, era la serpe che strisciava su di lui ed incitava i suoi tremiti, era l’incubo che riempiva i suoi polmoni di veleno e lo lasciava agonizzante e senza fiato, era le fiamme di Nibelheim che ustionavano la sua mente e la avviluppavano in fumi tossici. Sephiroth lo modellava a sé, lo stracciava, lo sfigurava; ma Sephiroth lo viziava, lo vezzeggiava con dolcezza e lo riempiva di quel tepore, di quei fumi, di quel veleno, di quella brama e cupidigia e lo—

_“La mia bambola.”_

Roco, graffiato, carico di un desiderio spoglio di freni ed inibizione: il mormorio di Sephiroth giunse al suo udito sopra le ultime note del suo grido e lo scosse, lo lasciò spoglio di ogni volontà.

_“Mio.”_

Suo. Divorato e saziato da Sephiroth.

Non riuscì nemmeno ad urlare.

Tremò e inarcò la schiena, ricercò il caldo tra le sue gambe e quello dietro di sé, ma muoversi in una direzione significava allontanarsi dall’altra ed era dunque straziante, lancinante, devastante. Ridotto alla bassezza di un animale, Cloud schiuse e richiuse le labbra come un pesce rosso morente e non poté fare altro se non serrare la presa attorno alle mani di Sephiroth, incitandolo, cercando di aggrapparsi non solo al suo corpo ma anche alla nebbia che aveva invaso la sua mente. Sì, perché quelle nuvole di indistinta foschia erano tornate con prepotenza in lui, nella sua povera e stanca testa, ma non sussurravano più nulla, non emettevano più alcun suono. Semplicemente erano lì, dentro di lui e attorno a lui, e allora Cloud tentò di tirarle, di dargli una forma così che potesse strattonarle e invitarle nella profondità del suo freddo ed inospitale oceano di solitudine.

Tuttavia, a seguito del riverberare di un ringhio di rimprovero nella sua cassa toracica, la nebbia dalla sua mente svanì nel nulla e lo lasciò senza appigli. Cloud non ebbe il tempo né il modo di protestare – o di gioire – di quella assenza, perché Sephiroth non gliene diede occasione. Premette alle sue spalle e allo stesso tempo allentò la presa di entrambe le mani, e le mosse. Quella sul suo mento sollevò le dita e violò la sua bocca, quella celata dalla gonna lasciò correre le unghie tra i ricami che velavano il suo membro. Soffocato dal sapore di pelle che schiacciava la sua lingua e gli impediva di serrare i denti, sospinto con noncuranza in avanti, il ragazzo barcollò in un gemito storpiato e si sorresse per l’ennesima volta al muro, conficcando le unghie doloranti nel cemento sporco.

Cloud non sentì il dolore delle dita né percepì il calore del sangue che scese lungo un indice ferito, perché l’unico fuoco che ardeva in lui era tra le sue gambe. Ignobile e spietato come nient’altro da lui sperimentato, Sephiroth riusciva in uno stesso momento ad ancorarlo a quella fisicità malsana e a distaccarlo, sublimando quel contatto in sentimenti ineffabili. Così, quel dito che percorreva con struggente lentezza l’intera lunghezza della sua virilità si rispecchiava nei fremiti della pelle vergine, ma era anche riflesso dell’anticipazione ingenua ed infantile che Cloud aveva verso quegli stessi tocchi – solamente immaginati, sognati. E non solo, era la cruda sensazione dei minuti intrecci del pizzo che strusciavano sulla cute appiccicosa, ma si trattava pure della sporca fantasia che permetteva a Cloud di sbirciare sotto la gonna, lì dove le lunghe dita lo seviziavano.

Affusolate, grandi, carnefici; servendosi del suo corpo si avvinghiavano alla sua anima e la annientavano.

_“Sei bagnato, Cloud.”_

Cloud era talmente roso e consunto da rispondere all’umiliazione allargando le gambe, serrando le labbra e _suggendo_ le dita che continuavano a giocare con la sua lingua senza curarsi della saliva che colava lungo il suo mento.

Contro il suo collo, sempre così dannatamente vicino pur senza mai accennare a sfiorarlo, Sephiroth rise – un breve ma caldo soffio d’aria sulla sua pelle sudata.

_“Chiudi le gambe.”_

Un ordine che venne subito rispettato: con un brivido e un mugolio, con le mani che tremarono e cercarono ancora più appiglio alla parete, Cloud serrò le gambe.

 _“Bravo.”_ l’elogio arrivò in una carezza della sua voce, gonfiando il petto di Cloud di un desiderio che non lasciò spazio alla vergogna.

E quell’onestà disinibita fu premiata, perché Sephiroth era quel torturatore che elargiva regali e gioiva nello strapparli. Così, le dita di Sephiroth tra le sue gambe risalirono un’ultima volta lungo la sua intera lunghezza, dalla pelle che in basso si contrasse alla punta umida contro la stoffa, e da lì si spostarono ancora, lateralmente, seguendo con maestria il sottile e raffinato elastico della biancheria. Ci giocarono, ripetutamente lo lasciarono scattare delicatamente contro la carne più morbida e Cloud poté solo attendere, sperare che tutto finisse presto e durasse ancora. Accompagnate da un'altra breve risata, finalmente quelle vessatrici si agganciarono al tessuto ed iniziarono a tirare. Giù, sempre più in basso, il discendere dell’intimo lo privò dell’ultima e misera barriera per la perdizione. In un gemito incitato dalle dita tra le sue labbra, vibrò devastato dalle sensazioni e la sua intimità fu libera dal pizzo che la abbracciava, ritta e a strusciare contro la stoffa interna della gonna. Sephiroth però non pose freno alla cupidigia di entrambi: seguì un altro miagolio, un altro incontrollato tremare delle sue gambe. L’intimo avvolse Cloud l’altezza dei reggicalze e strinse contro i muscoli tesi delle cosce, curvandoli, regalando alle dita di Sephiroth un’altra linea da seguire e solleticare.

La biancheria rimase lì, inutile e fradicia, sorretta dalle sue gambe che a quel punto cercarono nuovamente di allargarsi. Cloud aveva bisogno di più: più Sephiroth gli dava, più lui desiderava prendere e far suo tutto ciò che poteva. Il terrore di restare vuoto ed inutile era insopportabile e lo rendeva folle, avido, perciò non esitò a spingersi indietro e nuovamente in avanti, cercando sollievo nel corpo duro dell’uomo e nella accogliente morbidezza della gonna.

_“Cosa desideri, Cloud?”_

Una doccia fredda, ghiaccio sulla sua pelle rovente – ma non fu sufficiente a risvegliarlo. Cloud ardeva e, proprio come le sue membra, anche la mente era succube della bramosia. La domanda di Sephiroth passò confusa tra i suoi pensieri e in essi si sfumò fino a confondersi e perdersi. Il giovane deglutì a vuoto, si inarcò e ripeté il movimento precedente: indietro e in avanti, una melodia distorta di sospiri e frusciare di stoffa.

Con uno sbuffo, Sephiroth lasciò andare il viso del ragazzo e con la mano a quel punto libera ricoprì una di quelle di Cloud, schiacciandola con violenza contro la parete; intanto l’altra restava sulla sua coscia, a perpetuare quelle carezze gentili e crudeli. Cloud strinse gli occhi e la bocca, cercando di deglutire quel misto di saliva, lacrime e trucco che bagnava le sue labbra.

Perché?

Con una spinta del suo bacino, Sephiroth calò su di lui.

Cloud non trattenne in alcun modo lo stridio della sua voce, ricolma però di disappunto e frustrazione: Sephiroth era sì contro di lui, tuttavia centellinava ogni altro tocco – e dunque lo lasciava spoglio e abbandonato; nessuna mano ad alleviare il tormento al suo inguine, niente a riempire la sua bocca fredda e vuota.

_Perché?_

La sua domanda si ridusse in un singhiozzo volgare.

 _“Questo piacere,”_ assieme al bruciante respiro dell’uomo giunse anche la stretta alla sua intimità; quel tocco lo avvolse con facilità, flebile e assieme soffocante, e con avara lentezza si mosse una sola ed unica volta. _“ha il suo prezzo. E tu dovrai pagarlo, Cloud. Perciò dimmi, cosa desideri?”_

Se anche fosse stato lucido, quel mormorio avrebbe avuto poco senso; ma a quel punto, quando giungeva tanto prossimo al suo orecchio, con i lunghi capelli che carezzavano la sua clavicola e il vibrare del petto che si propagava nel suo e lo scuoteva, erano parole prive di qualsiasi significato. Semplicemente si insinuavano in lui come il sudore strisciava lungo la sua schiena, sotto il corsetto; scivolavano e acuivano i suoi brividi.

 _“Vuoi combattermi e negarmi fino all’ultimo…”_ quel sussurro però proseguì indisturbato, incurante di quanto Cloud potesse comprenderlo o di quanto fosse capace di farlo sprofondare persino più in basso. _“…oppure vuoi unirti a me, salvandoli dalla rovina?”_

Gemette ancora, un verso spossato e debole, e il suo capo si infossò tra le sue spalle; dalla bocca socchiusa un singolo rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì e cadde in basso, a macchiare la gonna. Gli occhi di Cloud lo videro, le pupille inghiottirono nel loro nero ogni singolo dettaglio, tuttavia allo stesso tempo non carpirono nulla – la sua vista era altrove, sotto la gonna dove la mano di Sephiroth si era crudelmente fermata attorno a lui, le dita distese e rilassate senza che gli concedessero alcuno stimolo se non un tiepido abbraccio.

_“Dimmelo, Cloud.”_

Il giovane si morse il labbro per non lasciarsi sfuggire nessuna supplica e spinse il bacino in avanti, tra quelle dita immobili. Una volta, due volte si immerse in quel tepore pregando che si serrasse.

Ma invece Sephiroth strinse l’altra mano, quella ancora premuta contro la sua aggrappata al muro, e maggiormente la schiacciò nella sua presa. Le unghie di Cloud si ferirono ancora sul cemento e al sangue rappreso se ne aggiunse altro, denso e caldo.

Tre volte, quattro volte; indietro e avanti, avanti ed indietro Cloud proseguì la sua danza solitaria in un disperato tentativo di ricevere sollievo, di trovare quell’ultima goccia che lo avrebbe riempito fino a farlo strabordare.

L’uomo si distanziò dalla schiena del ragazzo e questi si lamentò con un verso animalesco e sporco; non lo inseguì però, non si lasciò distrarre da quella mancanza e perseguì autonomamente la rincorsa alla lussuria. Nuovamente si mosse, una quinta e sesta volta, ondeggiando sotto il corpo di Sephiroth e tra le sue dita che ancora, spietate, non accennavano né ad accarezzarlo né ad avvolgerlo.

_Cosa desiderava?_

Sephiroth allontanò la mano di Cloud dalla parete e la portò in alto poco oltre la sua spalla, dove il ragazzo non poteva vederla.

Una settima spinta, inutile come le altre.

Cloud avvertì calore alle sue dita umide, ma non si trattava del sangue né del dolore; era il respiro dell’uomo, era la vicinanza di quelle labbra dolci e malvage che esitarono, lambirono la cute maltrattata.

L’ottavo affondare del suo bacino fu incerto, struggente.

«Sephiroth—!!»

La bocca di Sephiroth si spalancò e lo inghiottì. Sulle dita sopraggiunse la morbidezza di una lingua, il graffiare di denti taglienti. E nella sua mente, un mormorio suadente.

L’amplesso lo divorò così, con l’inevitabilità di un tuono dopo il fulmine. Lo scosse e devastò, lo accecò e non gli permise di sentire altro se non l’agognata sensazione di interezza. Effimera, fugace eppure tanto reale quanto il seme che colpì il tessuto della gonna; vera e tangibile come il tremito delle sue membra che crollarono spente a terra, incapaci di sorreggerlo. Quell’emozione unica lo avvolse nel suo tepore e si confuse alla foschia tra i suoi pensieri, unendosi ad essa in quel singolo tenero abbraccio.

Pieno.

Completo?

Fu Sephiroth a rompere l’incantesimo, a far tornare il freddo e a frantumare il guscio fragile in cui Cloud aveva cercato di trattenere tutto il fuoco – che svanì in scintille e cenere. Chinandosi alle sue spalle, l’uomo portò il dorso della mano senza guanto alla guancia di Cloud e con quella flebile carezza lo sporcò del suo stesso sperma. Il giovane sussultò e il suo respiro singhiozzò per un istante, ma non ebbe la forza di scansarsi e restò immobile, a riprendere fiato.

 _“Rifletti sulla mia domanda, Cloud.”_ mormorò l’uomo, ma le labbra e il petto erano distanti e Cloud avvertì su di sé solo il lieve sfiorare di una ciocca di capelli dietro la schiena. Eppure, anche nello stato miserabile in cui riversava, Cloud percepì qualcosa di differente in quella voce; era leggermente sospirata. Affannata.

Impossibile.

I capelli scivolarono lontani con eleganza silenziosa e Sephiroth fu in piedi alle sue spalle, esecutore e giudice della sua rovina.

“ _Chi può colmare quel vuoto?”_

Svanì con quelle parole. A risuonare nel vicolo spoglio restò solo un lamento sconfitto.

~*°*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo smut (devo ammettere differente da cosa scrivo di solito) vi sia piaciuto!  
> E' stato un po'... impegnativo. Più che altro perché mi sono fregata l'esistenza da sola prendendo il PoV interno in un momento in cui il pg NON vede l'altro. Cioè, ha un senso per quello che voglio fare con i prossimi capitoli, ma comunque il vero strazio è stato mio e non di Cloud.
> 
> Also I'm really, really taking into consideration the idea of translating this fic in English once I'm done with it in Italian, but due to its "style" I'm even less confident in my English skills, so I was thinking about the possibility of asking for an English beta reader - but I, unfortunately, know none. If someone is interested feel free to contact me 8)
> 
> Ad ogni modo, grazie mille ancora per la lettura ;;  
> I commenti sono sempre una gioia se voleste lasciarne uno 8)


	4. Oblio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «È colpa tua se sono qui. Fammi uscire.» diretto e conciso, fermo e sicuro di sé – Cloud si riscoprì abile a nascondere le sue insicurezze.  
> “Non dipende da me.”  
> «E allora da cosa?»  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate..... l'infinito ritardo. Di mezzo ho avuto un esame - e un altro anche a breve oltretutto, che stress - e per betare anche è stato un casino. *sad flute  
> Spero che l'attesa sia valsa a qualcosa e che il capitolo vi piaccia 8)  
> Buon divertimento con Cloud che si rompe.

Cloud rifletteva.

Ricordava ben poco di sé, ma era certo di non essere mai stato un abile pensatore. Questo non voleva dire che si ritenesse un uomo puramente d’azione, pronto a caricare alla cieca sia nemici sia problemi, no; semplicemente, Cloud non credeva di essere _capace_ di pensare.

Ci provava, eccome se ci provava. A volte si soffermava con attenzione su concetti, su frasi, su eventi felici e tristi della sua giornata, della sua vita, ma nonostante la sua dedizione difficilmente veniva a capo di qualcosa. Le sue idee gli si ritorcevano contro e vanificavano ogni suo buon proposito e ogni sua speranza, lasciandolo con la deprimente sensazione di aver fallito. Di aver perso, di non essere abbastanza. E a quel punto, quando la sua mente si immergeva in quelle sabbie mobili, l’unica sua scelta era fermarsi e attendere, oppure affogare.

Giù, sommerso e soffocato dal fango: Lo ricopriva e gravava sul suo corpo e in esso si insinuava, scivolando sotto le palpebre, otturando i timpani, scavando nei pori della pelle, riempendo gola e polmoni del suo terriccio sterile così che nessun grido potesse raggiungere l’esterno. Lì era solo, in uno spazio privo di tempo dove niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

Rilasciando la tensione sopraggiunta alle spalle e alla schiena, Cloud emise un sospiro tremante e le dita delle sue mani scattarono in un movimento involontario. Nuovamente era ricaduto in quella spirale di negatività e, ancora, aveva permesso che ciò gli facesse smarrire l’iniziale scopo del suo rimuginare: Sephiroth. Ovvero l’uomo che, solamente la notte precedente, aveva distrutto il suo piccolo e spoglio mondo con la mera carezza della lingua sui suoi polpastrelli sporchi di sangue. Lo stesso uomo che solamente qualche ora prima, con un semplice tocco sulla spalla e un mormorio crudele, si era beffato della sua incapacità di proteggere i suoi amici e lo aveva abbandonato, scosso e in grado solo di barcollare.

Lo riempiva, lo svuotava e nuovamente lo colmava in una bollente e continua tortura a cui era ormai assuefatto.

 _Sephiroth_.

Persino in sua assenza quel nome echeggiava tra i pensieri di Cloud, ricordandogli che non aveva scampo. Tuttavia, con la stessa facilità con cui scivolava in lui, quel nome mutava di tono e le sillabe erano presto travisate e storpiate: _“Cloud”_ , solo questo ne rimaneva, in mormorii che infestavano la sua stessa fantasia. Seppur inizialmente risuonasse grave nella sua testa, quel richiamo si prendeva gioco di lui. Prima un atteso sussurro e poi un tuono lontano e nuovamente un soffice, dolce mormorio che si nascondeva in lui, camuffando la sua natura tra i pochi innocenti e felici ricordi che possedeva. In un attimo, Cloud era così reso naufrago in quel mare tempestoso di idee – le sue –, impotente nello stesso oceano che avrebbe dovuto saper domare e ossessionato dal mostro che si nascondeva sotto le acque. Tormentato e atterrito, accecato dall’impellente desiderio di braccare quell’abominio per eviscerarlo, Cloud non vedeva l’ombra oscura strisciare sotto la sua misera zattera né sentiva il potente sbuffo d’acqua alle sue spalle. D’un tratto a guidarlo c’era solo la voce di Sephiroth, l’illusione di un canto soave ben adatto alla bellezza e alla crudeltà di una sirena ma ridicolo quando applicato a quella creatura. Cloud però lo seguiva con disperazione e abbandono e, senza cogliere la dissonanza tra quella melodia e la vera natura di quell’incubo, si tuffava in una ricerca disperata. Non più cacciatore ma solo preda, persino dimentico di essere solo e piccolo in balia di onde sempre più alte e violente, perdeva ogni punto di riferimento.

C’era solo _lui_. La smania dissacrante di raggiungerlo, a qualunque prezzo.

Finiva così in acqua. Giù, nel mare scuro e spumeggiante e giù, nelle profondità gelide e scure e giù, nel caldo stomaco della sua balena. Verso l'oblio.

Ed era a quel punto, quando ci sarebbe dovuto essere il silenzio e la beatitudine della morte, che i sussurri riprendevano e risvegliavano ogni suo nervo. Sempre più alti, sempre più pressanti restavano tuttavia delicati, roventi e tentatori nella sua testa e fuori, a sfiorare la sua pelle con la loro malizia in una armoniosa sinfonia.

 _“Cloud”_ era infatti la carezza della brezza tra i suoi capelli, ma _“Cloud”_ arrivava anche come il solletico di una piuma tra le scapole e il calore di labbra sul collo.

 _“Cloud”_ , il bollente tocco sulla sua coscia; _“Cloud”_ , il morso al suo inguine.

 _“Cloud”_. I denti sulle sue dita, la lingua a saggiarlo.

 _“Cloud,”_ sensuale alle sue spalle, dove non poteva vederlo. _“qual è la tua risposta?”_

Le iridi azzurre di Cloud si spalancarono davanti un bianco accecante e nel medesimo istante il suo corpo scattò con la velocità di un fulmine, assordato dal ritmico ed incalzante flusso con cui _mako_ e adrenalina invasero ogni parte di lui, fino ai più minuti capillari. Cloud era un guerriero, era un 1st Class Soldier, ma soprattutto Cloud era terrorizzato e niente più del panico lo avrebbe potuto muovere con tanta agilità e prontezza. Con il cuore a stordirlo con i suoi battiti e il sudore a bagnare il palmo delle sue mani, il giovane si ritrovò a pochi passi di distanza dalla fonte della sua disgrazia, la mano alla spada e un grido trattenuto da labbra tremanti.

Sephiroth; Cloud notò solamente lui. Non vide il candore innaturale in cui erano avvolti, né si accorse che l’unico oggetto ad occupare lo spazio in cui si trovavano era la panchina dove era stato seduto fino a quel momento, arrugginita e sporca in quel mondo bianco e vuoto, in cui non c’erano né ombre né luci.

Solo lui, quel ferro sporco e Sephiroth.

Sephiroth che ad un lento, calcolato incurvarsi delle labbra rosee e morbide, accompagnò l’assottigliarsi dello sguardo, fisso sulla figura di Cloud. A differenza di questi però, che seguiva ogni minimo gesto dell’uomo per timore e difesa personale, Sephiroth lo faceva per puro diletto. Cloud ne era certo, così come era sicuro che l’altro esistesse esclusivamente per seviziarlo, mente e carne.

_“Rispondi.”_

Bastava che fosse presente affinché si riducesse in quel misero stato, debole, sconfitto ancor prima dello scontro; il risultato era invariabilmente lo stesso, non importava quante volte ormai si fossero incontrati, quante volte Cloud avesse sperimentato ben più che crudeltà per mano di Sephiroth.

«Di che parli?»

Fremeva, gemeva, crollava a terra dove si contorceva in un delirante piacere. Se non avesse avuto il terrore di chiudere gli occhi anche per un solo attimo, Cloud li avrebbe serrati e avrebbe pregato, implorato tutto e nulla affinché potesse dimenticare.

«Cosa vuoi?»

L’espressione compiaciuta non abbandonò i lineamenti eleganti, eppure Cloud poté giurare di scorgere qualcosa di insolito velarla. Non si chiese perché lo stesse notando, né perché improvvisamente si stesse preoccupando della motivazione dietro quell’insignificante cambiamento, ma apparentemente tra i suoi difetti doveva iniziare ad annoverare anche la curiosità. Una curiosità che avrebbe segnato la sua rovina, dato che lo spinse ad abbassare le braccia, a stringere i pugni nel vuoto invece che attorno all’elsa della sua spada.

 _“Conosci la risposta ad entrambe le tue sciocche domande, Cloud.”_ così come Sephiroth seguì il suo gesto, a cui non mancò di accompagnare il distendersi del suo sorriso, così Cloud non perse di vista le dita dell’uomo che si tesero per un attimo attorno al metallo opaco e ruvido della panchina, unica barriera tra loro due. _“Non ho intenzione di ripetermi.”_

«Perché?»

Il sussurro fu oltre le sue labbra prima che capisse che gli apparteneva ed era ormai tardi quando se ne pentì, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. Sephiroth continuava a fissarlo e, senza alcun variare nell’espressione piacevolmente rilassata e divertita, restava in silenzio. Un silenzio che stordì e trascinò Cloud di un passo in avanti, verso quelle pupille aliene e nel vortice buio e desolato che rappresentavano, irresistibile; il loro dolce allargarsi e restringersi ad ogni minuzioso movimento era magia, era il miraggio di un buco nero ornato di smeraldi e mascheratosi in seducenti fessure: lo tiravano a sé, misteriose e potenti, e Cloud era il detrito attratto e distrutto da una forza che non non sarebbe mai stato in grado neanche di concepire.

Un piccolo sassolino insignificante.

Sephiroth lasciò andare il ferro rugginoso e si mosse. Misurati e placidi passi, imponenti nella falcata e nella sicurezza che esprimevano, portarono l’uomo accanto alla panchina e infine davanti ad essa. A quel punto Sephiroth distolse lo sguardo dal volto di Cloud, chinò il capo verso il sedile e in un movimento semplice e aggraziato si abbassò sulla superficie scrostata. Si rilassò, i muscoli della schiena si distesero visibilmente mentre la sua figura si accomodava contro lo schienale, seguendone la linea rigida; le gambe si allargarono appena e una si sollevò, si piegò e posò sull’altra così che le cosce si toccassero.

Sephiroth si era seduto e aveva accavallato le gambe.

Era stato tutto così umano e così _estraniante_ che Cloud, il quale aveva avidamente seguito ogni minimo gesto trattenendo il respiro, non si era nemmeno preoccupato dell’assenza della panchina a dividerli.

Cloud non capiva.

Confuso e disorientato, fu solo allora che si chiese dove si trovassero. Voltò il capo con uno scatto, prima a destra e poi a sinistra, separandosi coraggiosamente dallo sguardo dell’altro. Ad incontrare la sua vista però, giunse solo il bianco asettico. Attorno a lui, Cloud non scorgeva muri, pareti, né la minima macchia o imperfezione da nessuna parte, neppure sul pavimento su cui indubbiamente era in piedi ma dove non veniva proiettata alcuna ombra. Sollevò un piede e nulla si distaccò dalla suola della sua scarpa; lo ripoggiò sulla pavimentazione che non distingueva dal resto e niente gli indicò che la aveva toccata, se non la sensazione di pressione alla pianta del piede contro lo stivale.

Realizzò solo allora di essersi addormentato durante una delle brevi pause, quei pochi momenti di tregua che lui e i suoi compagni si concedevano per recuperare le forze ed essere pronti per salvare Aerith. Se non fosse stato per la premura di Tifa – e di Barret, per quanto l’uomo cercasse di nascondere la sua gentilezza dietro una scorza burbera –, probabilmente non avrebbe neanche accettato di sedersi sulla panchina. Ma era spossato, in ogni momento, e forse per questo aveva ceduto e a quel punto era stato sufficiente che chiudesse gli occhi affinché il sonno lo accogliesse. D’altronde, fin dal primo incontro con Sephiroth non era passato minuto né secondo in cui potesse dirsi riposato. Seppur il suo fisico restasse pronto e allenato, capace di respingere con facilità anche i nemici più formidabili, la sua mente non conosceva tregua – neppure nei sogni. Ciò era debilitante, ben più di qualsiasi fatica corporea perché il suo umore e il suo giudizio ne risultavano alterati, entrambi via via più deteriorati. E più la sua psiche appassiva, i suoi frammenti sospinti via dal vento come foglie secche, più la siccità in lui diveniva più severa e inesorabile. La sete spietata.

Se non fosse stata tanto infernale, forse Cloud avrebbe riso per l’ironia della sua situazione; quella in cui Sephiroth era la causa di ogni suo cruccio ed era anche l’unica soluzione per risolverli. Era le radici marce da cui maturava una mela rossa e succulenta, il frutto che bramava di addentare e che lo avrebbe irrimediabilmente condannato.

Esalò un sospiro. Quando alzò lo sguardo, l’uomo aveva il viso ancora rivolto nella sua direzione. Indifferente e imperscrutabile, nonché incurante dello strazio che consapevolmente infliggeva, Sephiroth sollevò il capo e continuò a scrutarlo con superiorità, per nulla infastidito dal fatto che, essendo seduto, per una volta le loro prospettive fossero invertite – fatto che al contrario rendeva Cloud eccezionalmente irrequieto. Era talmente abituato ad osservare Sephiroth dal basso che in quel momento il volto dell’altro appariva estraneo, alieno per quanto apparisse _raggiungibile_.

Bello.

Cloud si ritrovò spaesato dal suo stesso desiderio di vedere quelle labbra schiudersi e graziarlo con un tenero sussurro.

Fortunatamente però, non giunse; Sephiroth si ostinava a restare immobile e silenzioso, lasciando che a parlare fossero i suoi occhi, le iridi pulsanti di energia disumana e le pupille giocose di un felino.

«Non ho risposte da darti.» le parole vennero strappate dalla sua bocca proprio da quello sguardo, in un mormorio che vibrava della stessa frustrazione che tendeva i suoi muscoli. «Nessuna.»

Sephiroth inclinò lateralmente il capo e le sottili ciocche argentee assecondarono il gesto, come onde delicate. Cloud le seguì, anche lui un’increspatura nell’acqua; una ad una i suoi occhi le sfiorarono, immaginandone la morbidezza mentre inevitabilmente scivolavano via lontane dal suo tocco illusorio.

 _“Ammirerei la certezza con cui ti esprimi,”_ le pupille di Cloud scattarono verso il verde _mako_ e lì si strinsero, ma furono in un attimo giù e larghe, sulle labbra che articolavano parole che a malapena registrò. _“se non fosse dannosa.”_

Un sussulto improvviso animò il suo corpo e Cloud capì di star camminando. Era inspiegabile, era semplicemente irragionevole ed insensato come le sue gambe si fossero mosse per lui, facendolo docilmente ad avanzare in direzione dell’uomo, eppure era successo. Dissennate, lo avevano trascinato nel raggio d’azione delle braccia dell’uomo, folli si erano arrestate solo quando le ginocchia avevano sfiorato la pelle nera dei pantaloni dell’altro.

Barcollò all’indietro in un singolo passo sconclusionato e Sephiroth non ebbe altra reazione se non quella di donargli un sorriso più ampio, da cui lasciò intravedere il luccichio di denti bianchi. Era evidente che Sephiroth si stesse godendo lo spettacolo, ovvero lo sciagurato risalire di sangue alle gote di Cloud che testimoniava l’imbarazzo, la vergogna, l’umiliazione che provò. Ma era chiaro quanto apprezzasse persino il panico, il disgusto e la rabbia che si unirono a quel rossore, accentuandolo. Si trattava sempre del medesimo e perverso gioco del predatore e della preda, durante il quale Cloud era braccato e spinto in un angolo da cui l’unica fuga era quella di gettarsi tra le fauci del suo carnefice. Questa volta però, Sephiroth non era né la serpe né il mostro che lo soggiogava con la forza di tocchi falsamente dolci, no: Sephiroth era un aracnide, un piccolo ma non meno letale assassino. Lo intrappolava, certo, ma per farlo si serviva di fili invisibili e resistenti, soffici, da cui districarsi era impossibile e anzi, dimenandosi, essi si avvolgevano maggiormente attorno alle membra fino a torcerle ed immobilizzarle. Fermo, con persino la cassa toracica costretta e il respiro erratico e lacero, Cloud sarebbe stato lì, soffocato da viscide ragnatele e in balia di quella subdola creatura. Una piccola ombra che lentamente sarebbe calata su di lui e in un singolo morso velenoso gli avrebbe concesso la fallace illusione di riempirlo – una menzogna che sarebbe stata presto smascherata dal tanfo della decomposizione. Quel veleno letale avrebbe liquefatto i suoi organi e delle sue viscere sciolte Sephiroth si sarebbe nutrito fino a saziarsi, gettandolo via secco e vuoto. Un guscio senza più alcun valore.

Si sarebbe dovuto aggrappare a ciò, alla cruda realtà che non presagiva altro che la sua fine miserabile, ma non ci riuscì. Cloud venne scosso da un violento brivido e le sue labbra si schiusero, permettendo la fuga ad un soffio umido. Nella sua testa, in quei pensieri ormai annebbiati e avvelenati, Sephiroth lo mordeva, Sephiroth lo riempiva e lo svuotava e non solo ciò era sufficiente, ma era la sua aspirazione. Per questo, osservando la figura davanti a sé, Cloud provò pura frustrazione.

Sephiroth lo guardava. Si limitava a quello e così facendo non lo accudiva, non lo accontentava, non lo appagava nel suo desiderio di—

Cloud scrollò vistosamente il capo e serrò i pugni, continuando a stringere e stringere persino quando le nocche divennero pallide e le corte unghie iniziarono ad incidere l’interno dei suoi guanti. Avrebbe perso, ma non si sarebbe consegnato senza opporre resistenza. In una dimostrazione della sua follia e del suo coraggio non si distanziò ulteriormente dall’uomo e al contrario tornò a fare un passo avanti, verso la sua figura placidamente seduta e imperturbata. Non solo, Cloud osò sfidarlo, si azzardò a guardarlo dall’alto in basso, ergendosi per quanto possibile in una posizione di superiorità. Probabilmente minaccioso quanto un piccolo roditore, assottigliò lo sguardo.

«È colpa tua se sono qui. Fammi uscire.» diretto e conciso, fermo e sicuro di sé – Cloud si riscoprì abile a nascondere le sue insicurezze.

_“Non dipende da me.”_

«E allora da cosa?»

Lentamente Sephiroth chiuse gli occhi, un banale battito di ciglia. Fu però con una velocità disarmante che il cuore di Cloud sentì la mancanza di quelle iridi e fu in un delirio febbrile che fissò le ciglia folte, il pallido viola sotto gli occhi, le impercettibili pieghe sulla pelle delle palpebre. Rifiutare il sangue che ribolliva nelle sue vene e ignorare la morsa al suo petto era come cercare di afferrare l’aria un pugno – era una barzelletta, era stregoneria. Ridicolo e assurdo quanto il fremito che lo attraversò nel momento in cui, sotto il suo sguardo, tornarono a mostrarsi le pupille di rettile; un attimo e lo inghiottirono nel loro labirintico mondo, in cui si perse.

_“Da te, Cloud.”_

Più del resto, il suo stesso nome risuonò nei suoi timpani e da lì si intrufolò subdolo nel cranio, minacciando di sovrapporsi ad altri mormorii, di natura differente. Non seppe quando si erano fatti strada in lui ma fu la dissonanza a farlo rinvenire, come una leggera scossa. Cloud trasalì e inspirò con un breve scatto, trattenendo il fiato per rilasciarlo in un fremito.

Come ogni parola di Sephiroth, anche le ultime appena proferite non possedevano alcun significato, all’apparenza. In un primo momento era sempre così, ma per quanto Cloud avrebbe volentieri incolpato esclusivamente l’uomo per la sua mancata comprensione, il giovane era consapevole dei suoi difetti e delle sue mancanze, ovvero la sua visione ristretta, minorata. Perciò non dubitò la genuinità dell’ultima frase: Sephiroth _non mentiva_. Per quanto enigmatiche e oscure, le sue parole non rappresentavano altro che la verità e in questo Cloud credeva con lucida pazzia. Il suo intuito lo urlava così come un tiepido sussurro lo suggeriva alla mente; _fidati, accetta_.

Ma vi era dell’altro. Nessuna foschia ma voci confuse, mormorii con toni e cadenze diverse lo distrassero da quel tenero invito a lasciarsi andare. Lo coprirono con prepotenza e litigarono tra loro fin quando uno non prevalse – Cloud non seppe quale – e divenne insistente, forte, acuto come la fitta veloce e tagliente che perforò la sua testa e l’attimo dopo nascose le sue tracce. Così Cloud non ricordò il dolore, non ricordò le voci né l’irrequietezza che provò; seppe solo di dover chiudere gli occhi e di doversi lasciar andare perché non aveva nulla da temere.

Dunque, obbedì. Liberò il respiro che non aveva memoria di aver trattenuto e le sue palpebre discesero, accogliendo il buio.

In un primo momento, vi fu solo tranquillità. Fluttuava, solo e indisturbato, e sospeso in quelle acque calme e poco profonde avvertiva solo la lieve carezza della superficie sulla pelle nuda, il solletico di qualche goccia che scivolava sul volto disteso. L’oscurità non lo spaventava e neanche il silenzio, né la solitudine: era in pace.

Finché non lo fu più e non poté nulla per impedirlo.

Immobile, come distaccato dal suo stesso corpo malleabile ed inerme, fu spettatore e attore nella sua tragedia.

Un palmo, un macigno gelido e impietoso poggiò sul suo petto esposto. Lo tastò attentamente, meticoloso, esercitando una pressione ingiustificata e crudele che però non fu sufficiente a spingerlo sotto la superficie; lo lasciò al contrario schiacciato tra due muri, una pressa in cui stava soffocando lentamente. Questo non importava a quell’essere che infatti, persino con più insistenza, continuò la sua ricerca sconsiderata – e Cloud, impotente e sempre più terrorizzato, poteva esclusivamente dimenarsi nella sua mente al pari di un insignificante insetto bagnato e prossimo ad affogare. Ecco però che ogni attenzione cessò, lasciando quel peso a premere fermo e freddo nella parte bassa del suo sterno. Lì, ora placido eppure non meno violento, delle dita tastarono e poi graffiarono e poi _scavarono_ tra tessuti molli e sangue. Lacerarono, spezzarono, stracciarono una cicatrice già sanguinante e lo violarono.

Le dita, il palmo, l’intero avambraccio fu oltre il suo costato nell’attimo in cui l’urlo di Cloud fu intrappolato da bolle d’aria grandi e numerose. Cloud era giù, nelle profondità di un lago melmoso e velenoso, e non era solo. Un sussurro, due, tre, quattro e innumerevoli lo circondarono, il ritmo di alcuni incalzante e il tono gradualmente più forte e graffiato a fondersi con la melodia, più dolce e pacata, degli altri. Erano i freddi tentacoli di un polpo, grandi e piccoli, forti e deboli, lisci e ricoperti di grottesche ventose. Erano arti gelidi di un animale dissennato che lo afferrò e strattonò in ogni direzione, stracciando pelle e muscoli; ma erano anche le morbide punte che lo accarezzarono, che lo vezzeggiarono con leggeri sfiorare e delicati pizzichi. Parole suadenti e di scherno, insulti velati e promesse lascive. Non vi era sintonia né alcun ordine. Discordanti, dissonanti, dissacranti.

Erano voci separate e sconnesse tra loro, eppure indistintamente lo chiamavano, tutte.

_“Cloud.”_

Ognuna era una fitta di mal di testa, ognuna era un tentacolo che si faceva strada nell’orrendo buco nel suo petto e cercava di spingersi persino oltre, negli arti da dove lo avrebbero controllato, come un burattino di pezza.

_“Cloud.”_

Alcune lo lusingavano, mentre altre erano pugni e calci al suo stomaco.

_“Cloud.”_

E lui le rifiutava tutte, indistintamente, incapace di distinguere il mormorio giusto in quel mare di inganno.

_“Cloud.”_

Impossibilitato a raggiungere il desiderio che per un misero istante aveva assaggiato, quella brama e quella cupidigia che ormai sapeva saziabile.

_“Cloud.”_

Cloud aprì gli occhi tanto velocemente da restare accecato dal bianco che ferì le sue pupille impreparate. Non seppe se erano state le labbra dell’uomo innanzi a lui a soffiare il nome quell’ultima volta, non se ne premurò: invece annaspò e portò una mano al petto dove la serrò a pugno, lì all’altezza dello sterno intatto, sano, chiuso e ancora contenente i suoi organi pulsanti e caldi. Sentiva il cuore battere, i polmoni espandersi e restringersi ad ogni respiro affannato. Ma era spaventato, era ripugnato al punto da voler vomitare.

_Chi era?_

Cercò Sephiroth, fu la sua prima reazione cosciente – la più sbagliata nonché palese sintomo di quanto fosse ormai un’ombra di se stesso. Il suo desiderio di incrociare lo sguardo dell’uomo nasceva dalla genuina necessità di ricevere conforto: Sephiroth doveva scacciare l’aberrante sensazione di una massa estranea che lo invadeva, che controllandolo gli infliggeva piacere con sadico divertimento. Non importava se per farlo lo avrebbe spezzato e schiacciato, no, lo avrebbe comunque toccato e Cloud aveva bisogno di quelle dita sul suo corpo affinché si sovrapponessero ai freddi brividi che continuavano a risalire le sue braccia, le gambe, la schiena. Sephiroth era caldo, quel mostro era stato ghiaccio.

Ma Sephiroth lo osservava, nient’altro; immobile, lo guardava. Tuttavia, fu in quegli occhi severi che Cloud ritrovò un contegno, fu nelle labbra non più sorridenti che scovò delle risposte che non sapeva nemmeno di cercare. Fu come un interruttore che cambiò bruscamente posizione; abbassando la mano ancora serrata sul petto, nausea e disgusto caddero ai suoi piedi come sporcizia scrollata dai suoi abiti. Restò solo una sete inappagata e, con essa, una consapevolezza sbocciata nel nulla:

«Questo non… esiste.»

Il viso dell’uomo rimase teso, vigile per qualche passeggero attimo nei quali Cloud non poté neppure chiedersi il motivo di tanta serietà, né perché essa lo rendesse così inquieto. Presto infatti tornò la curva allietata, il luccichio lascivo – e così Cloud ricordò di chi era schiavo. Sephiroth si distese ulteriormente contro la panchina; le gambe non più accavallate si allargarono lievemente così che, mentre il suo corpo scivolava appena in avanti, potessero accogliere tra di loro una di quelle del giovane. Solo allora gli rispose:

_“No, Cloud.”_

Sorrideva. Mentre portava un braccio oltre lo schienale e, su di esso, poggiava e sollevava l’indice in uno scandire pacato e rilassato, _sorrideva_.

Furia e irritazione tornarono con prepotenza in Cloud, sbaragliando ogni apprensione o insicurezza. Del terrore di prima non era rimasto nulla e lo detestava, perché se fosse stato spaventato almeno avrebbe potuto descrivere i suoi pensieri come i frutti deformi di un incubo, non del desiderio. Ma come si sentisse e che conflitto affrontasse era superfluo: Cloud voleva semplicemente chinarsi e coprire con la bocca la piccola imperfezione al lato sinistro delle labbra di Sephiroth. Voleva baciarla e poi morderla per vedere che reazione avrebbe ottenuto, impaziente di conoscere come Sephiroth lo avrebbe riempito della sua dolce punizione.

Desistette. Per quanto distratto e stordito dai suoi stessi pensieri, sempre più rumorosi e confusi e bruschi e prepotenti, Cloud cercò le tracce pallide del suo raziocinio e, una volta scovate, le ripercorse.

Si era addormentato su una panchina con Tifa e Barrett al suo fianco. Stavano andando alla sede centrale della Shinra, per salvare Aerith, e Sephiroth era riapparso una singola volta per deridere le sue abilità, per sottolineare la sua incapacità di combattere e proteggere le persone a lui care. E in quel momento Sephiroth era lì davanti a lui, ad intrattenere con lui una conversazione che avrebbe potuto definire normale se non fosse stato per l’argomento, tutt’altro che usuale – e se non fosse stato per le sue allucinazioni, per quegli incubi ad occhi aperti da cui non aveva scampo _neanche_ _in un sogno_.

Non restava che una risposta e a quella Cloud cercò di affidarsi, sperandola una realtà salda e stabile.

«Neanche tu. Non esisti.»

Naturalmente, non lo era. Invece di una colonna portante era un fuscello secco nonché cibo per termiti. Si spezzò subito.

L’indice di Sephiroth si poggiò un’ultima volta sulla panchina. Cloud lo seguì mentre assieme alla mano si sollevava lentamente; il polso si piegò con delicatezza e la pelle nera, avvolta saldamente attorno all’avambraccio, scricchiolò per il movimento. Le dita, in una posizione morbida e distesa, iniziarono a incurvarsi man mano che il braccio risalì e da ciò scaturirono altri fruscii, dei quanti questa volta. Si trattava dell’unico, singolo suono tra di loro perché Cloud non sentiva nulla, non riusciva ad avvertire il battito del suo cuore né il suo frammentato e stanco respiro. I suoi sensi erano stati rubati, assorbiti e asserviti a Sephiroth e lo stesso poteva dirsi della sua fantasia, ormai totalmente assoggettata alle visioni dell’uomo. Ecco perché la sua reazione fu frustrazione e disappunto quando, invece di tendersi e stringersi tra i suoi biondi capelli, quelle dita si nascosero tra le ciocche argentee contro cui poggiarono. Sephiroth lasciò così che la mano sostenesse il suo capo inclinato e continuò a guardarlo compiaciuto, senza fretta di parlare ancora.

_Cosa ho sbagliato?_

Quel pensiero, una voce carica di rimprovero che non lasciava riposo ai suoi timpani, lo colpevolizzò per l’ennesima volta di errori e torti che non aveva commesso. Si trattava esclusivamente di una sua mancanza, della sua inettitudine, questo gli diceva e in questo Cloud credette. D’altronde, se Sephiroth non si adattava alla sua fantasia sporca e becera, era un difetto della sua mente e del suo corpo: della sua psiche traviata che lo desiderava, della sua carne controllata ed assuefatta dalla brama di essere pieno.

_“Oh, sono incredibilmente reale.”_

Il suo era un continuo, un’inarrestabile, un agonizzante anelito verso una realtà che Sephiroth gli aveva fatto assaggiare e che gli avrebbe concesso ancora, se solo in cambio Cloud gli avesse promesso di aiutarlo. Era facile, un compito gradevole e semplice da cui avrebbe ricavato molto, troppo. Non doveva esitare, doveva accettarlo e immergersi nelle ricche ricompense che avrebbe ottenuto.

 _“Ma qui, nella tua testa?”_ il sussurro caldo e vibrante, delle fusa, risalì su di lui come una carezza e lo rese instabile e malfermo. Era Cloud a guardarlo dall’alto eppure si sentiva inferiore, calpestato e storpiato dallo sguardo impenetrabile dell’uomo, suo padrone – e lui era lo schiavo, il servo indisciplinato a cui era concessa l’ennesima grazia e clemenza. _“No, non lo sono.”_

No, _No_.

Sephiroth non era reale ma, come lui, nemmeno il suo desiderio lo era. Di intrinsecamente vero, quasi materiale persino, c’era solo la sua pazzia. E a quella follia Sephiroth si univa indissolubilmente, diventando la ferita sanguinante che lo privava della linfa vitale e che lo lasciava freddo e rigido, gli occhi vacui e spenti; ma ecco che quella medesima emorragia era anche la morbida coperta che lo ricopriva e cullava, scaldandolo con affetto. Per questo Cloud non la disprezzava né cercava di combattere l’intorpidimento a cui, al contrario, dava il benvenuto. Così come accoglieva squarci ampi e mortali, allo stesso tempo non rifiutava piccoli tagli, minuscole ed innocue cicatrici. Tutte, _tutte_ erano Sephiroth. Erano la nera, putrida e ripugnante necrosi che avanzava sul suo corpo e lo consumava tra agonia e tormento.

 _“Sei tu a desiderarlo.”_ il soffio dell’uomo era così soave, così tranquillo. Lo invitava a sé. _“La mia presenza, e che ti parli.”_

_Sì._

«N—no io…» in un balbettio fragile e malfermo come le sue membra, Cloud sollevò una mano al capo e la posò tremante tra i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi e ansimando. «Non lo voglio.»

_“Lo vuoi.”_

«No… No.»

No, non desiderava questo. Non voleva che Sephiroth fosse lì, non voleva che lo guardasse né che gli parlasse. Detestava quello sguardo, aberrava la sua voce seducente a cui non riusciva a resistere e che, con il mero articolare del suo nome, lo rendeva una bambola priva di volontà.

_“Desideri il mio tocco.”_

No, non era vero. L’unico desiderio, l’unica sua aspirazione era quella di essere riempito. Cloud voleva essere pieno affinché quel lancinante vuoto cessasse di distruggerlo dall’interno. Voleva poter dire di esistere, di essere qualcuno; voleva poter scorgere un riflesso quando si guardava allo specchio. Cercò di urlarlo all’altro, così che svanisse e tornasse dove doveva stare negli antri più torvi e foschi del suo animo, ma oltre i denti e le labbra serrate trapelò un solo soffio. Era un vano e sterile tentativo di sopprimere l’insopportabile avanzare della lama seghettata che, piccolo dentello dopo piccolo dentello, crepava il suo cranio e squartava la sua mente.

_“So che è così.”_

Le iridi di Cloud si mostrarono con orrore a quelle di Sephiroth, inaccessibili e incomprensibili. Le labbra sorrisero, il volto si separò dalla mano che lo sosteneva e si portò avanti assieme al resto del corpo – più vicino, più in alto ad un passo dal suo.

_“Accettalo.”_

L’urlo che seguì squarciò l’aria. Dita scheletriche si insinuarono nella crepa della sua testa e con brutalità forzarono l’osso, spaccando il teschio in un assordante schianto che udì solamente lui.

Cloud compì un singolo passo indietro prima di crollare a terra, accasciato e rannicchiato in uno spettacolo deplorevole di fragilità umana. Quello era il suo posto, dove meritava di stare: sul pavimento freddo e duro, sporcato solo dal sudore della sua fronte, dalle sue lacrime, dalla sua saliva. Lì si contorse, annaspò in disperati tentativi di non soffocare, ma il dolore straziante non gli lasciava scampo e dunque era solamente capace di agitarsi e di tenersi saldamente il capo, quasi volesse incastrare le due metà e ricomporlo.

Era inutile.

Cloud strabuzzò confusamente gli occhi e tentò di risollevarsi, di tornare quantomeno in ginocchio – e cosa ottenne? Nulla. Restò a strisciare sul terreno, la mentre totalmente devastata da non riuscire neppure a coordinare i muscoli. Pensieri, immagini e voci aspre e indistinguibili avevano oltrepassato lo spacco profondo nella sua psiche e la avevano invasa e conquistata, acuendo il dolore e contribuendo all’inevitabile tracollo. Non c’era nessuna nebbia a guidarlo, alcun sussurro a sospingerlo; c’era solo il desiderio di fuggire da quell’agonia, di scappare e correre dove quelle visioni e grida non lo avrebbero raggiunto. Cloud non sapeva cosa fossero né se lo domandò; non ne aveva la forza, non ne aveva desiderio.

Sapeva esclusivamente che svuotavano il suo petto di ogni briciolo di gioia che rimpiazzavano con un dolore sordo e pesante, cupo e inesplicabile. Afferravano il suo cuore e lo stritolavano nella sua cassa toracica senza neanche premurarsi di strapparglielo prima.

Non aveva mai avuto alcuna scelta.

_Sì._

Gemette e provò ancora ad alzarsi, facendo leva sui gomiti mentre le mani restavano saldamente aggrappate ai suoi capelli, strappandone alcuni per la forza con cui stringevano e scattavano in spasmi involontari.

 _Sì_ , Cloud lo avrebbe accettato. Sephiroth era un miele delizioso, era ambrosia. Era il canto delle sirene ed era il veleno mortale del ragno. Ma il miele saziava il suo appetito, la ambrosia la sua sete; il canto aggraziato e lascivo stuzzicava il suo udito e il veleno entrava nel suo corpo, nelle vene e nei capillari e lo cullava verso un sonno tranquillo e appagato.

Sephiroth poteva colmarlo e far cessare quello strazio. Perché lo rifiutava? Perché i tentacoli non lo lasciavano? Perché l’insignificante pianto nella sua testa non _moriva_?

_“Cloud.”_

Riuscì a inclinare il capo in alto, verso la voce che seppur in un tono così basso e gentile sovrastò il caos che lo schiacciava. Lentamente, aprì gli occhi che non ricordava di aver chiuso.

Sephiroth sedeva come prima, fermo nel tempo nella sua distaccata bellezza. La vista di Cloud si riempì della sua figura e il giovane ne gioì con la medesima commozione e abbandono di un credente al cospetto del suo Dio. Prostrato al suolo tentò di rendersi presentabile, di contenere gli spasmi sgraziati della sua figura contorta per nulla degna della presenza della divinità, ciò nonostante quel che riuscì a fare fu solo mugolare come un animale. Il dolore non cessava, le urla e le visioni si accrescevano e con esse l’ira, perché Cloud non aveva bisogno di udire o vedere altro se non Sephiroth.

Affidandosi a quel credo, Cloud ripose le sue ultime forze nel tentativo di strisciare in avanti di quei pochi centimetri necessari per riuscire, lasciando scendere la mano, a sfiorare lo stivale dell’uomo – se fortunato persino i pantaloni, la gamba a cui si sarebbe potuto aggrappare per pregare.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che la fortuna non gli arrideva e che il suo Dio era esigente. Con un freddo sorriso Sephiroth scansò il piede nel preciso momento in cui il braccio del giovane ricadde, facendogli così mancare il suo bersaglio. L’incontro delle dita e del palmo con il pavimento portò con sé il dolore di ossa sbriciolate e muscoli strappati, ma il pianto di Cloud si limitò ad un solo breve singhiozzo.

Sephiroth si mosse ancora, non lontano ma verso di lui; iniziò a chinarsi e in quel medesimo istante il cuore di Cloud palpitò, ricolmo di febbricitante attesa. Sarebbe bastato un tocco, un solo e semplice sfiorare di quelle dita affinché l’angoscia cessasse e la sua mente fosse libera da una stretta estranea, indesiderata. Sarebbe stato sufficiente quello, nient’altro, e sarebbe stato suo burattino, suo schiavo riconoscente. Perciò lo guardò, affrontò il velo opaco che offuscava la sua vista e seguì il corpo dell’uomo in uno scorrere del tempo distorto e dilatato dalla sua stessa aspettativa: un istante si tramutò in giorni privi di respiro, acqua, vita. Sephiroth però non se ne curava e i suoi movimenti rimasero pacati e rilassati, aggraziati da un’eleganza che non aveva timore di mostrare anche forza e crudeltà. Le mani grandi si unirono tra le gambe che, separandosi ulteriormente, consentirono al busto di inclinarsi di più, in basso assieme ad una fragrante e vellutata pioggia di capelli. Goccia dopo goccia, singolo filo dopo filo, la chioma argentea scivolò attorno a Cloud e lo racchiuse nella sua fredda morbidezza. Alcune ciocche sottili sfiorarono le sue guance sporche di lacrime e altre, più lunghe, accarezzarono le braccia tese. Cloud fremette ad ogni tenero solletico e un lamento graffiato si arrampicò sulle pareti della sua gola secca, ferendola ulteriormente.

_“Non seguire i mormorii sbagliati. Non perderti in quei ricordi.”_

Il volto era sopra di lui, sentiva il respiro caldo sulla punta del suo naso; le iridi erano distese, larghe e così buie da inghiottire il suo riflesso. Un altro gemito lasciò le labbra di Cloud, ma si trattò dell’ultimo – il respiro si troncò così come il cuore cessò di battere.

_“Non esistono ancora.”_

Sephiroth tese una mano verso il suo viso e ciò fu sufficiente. L’idea, la cristallina immagine di quelle dita che, seppur ricoperte dal guanto, si poggiavano sul suo volto fu così travolgente da spazzare via ogni tormento. La sua mente tornò intatta e silenziosa, il cuore fu libero di espandersi e contrarsi in battiti subito accelerati e non più costretti da pugni invisibili. Restarono solo lasciti sul suo corpo: muscoli contratti che si distendevano a fatica e che fremevano incontrollati, la pelle sudata, le guance sporche.

Tuttavia, nessun dolore e nessun piacere.

Solamente Sephiroth che non lo toccava. Il viso ad un soffio dal suo, le dita a promettere una carezza che non arrivò.

_“Svegliati.”_

Il sorriso sincero dell’uomo fu il suo ultimo ricordo prima che sgranasse gli occhi in un urlo frustrato, destandosi.

~ *°* ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui! :D  
> Mi sto divertendo con Cloud ma giuro che ho finito di torturarlo con le cose più grevi, da qui in poi dovrebbe essere tutto un po' più subdolo e soft. E ci avviciniamo al porno - che è tipo il motivo per cui ho iniziato sta cosa, grandi e nobili scopi come sempre.  
> Ah, il discorso di "Non perderti in quei ricordi - ancora non esistono" è molto legato nella mia testa a una delle frasi di Sephiroth a fine gioco, in cui dice a Cloud "そこから先はまだ存在していない" che sostanzialmente significa "da lì quel che giace avanti ancora non esiste" ma, poiché "先" ha sia significato di "avanti" e "indietro", nel mio cervello e dalla prospettiva di Sephiroth - se accettiamo che il Sephiroth a fine gioco è post AC - allora le sue parole potrebbero anche significare "da lì quel che è passato ancora non esiste". E dunque: il futuro di Cloud, che è il PASSATO di Sephiroth (e quello che sostanzialmente causa le visioni/fitte di mal di testa a Cloud), dal momento in cui si trovano ancora non è scritto.  
> Bene dopo questo sproloquio inutile, grazie ancora 8)  
> I commenti sono sempre i benvenuti se volete!


	5. Ossessione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Il sorriso di Sephiroth, questa volta, non fu il solito: fu caldo, imbevuto di un divertimento e di una soddisfazione genuina e potente._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio di cuore la mia amica [Axis_D_Ivore](/users/Axis_D_Ivore/pseuds/Axis_D_Ivore/) che è subentrata a betarmi questo capitolo ;A;  
> GRAZIE TI VOGLIO BENE.  
> Ora, non credo che questa cosa fosse salvabile perciò SCUSATEMI. Spero che in qualche modo… possa piacere ecco.  
> 

Gli incontri si ripeterono ancora e ancora, finché Cloud imparò a non seguire più il Bianconiglio.

Divenne lui il roditore, il piccolo animaletto che senza esitazione saltellava nella medesima stretta e profonda tana, in un monotono e immobile ripetersi di eventi. Era sufficiente che Cloud chiudesse gli occhi affinché Morfeo lo accogliesse tra le sue braccia e così, ogni volta, che si trattasse di un sonno di pochi secondi o di qualche minuto, non cambiava nulla: l’incubo inevitabilmente lo avvolgeva e il tempo deviava la sua rotta. Si incurvava, si allungava e si stirava, fin quando le nozioni di ora e giorno e anno si smarrivano, punti di una retta senza fine e senza inizio. Cloud perse ogni riferimento e la sua percezione subì le peggiori conseguenze, rendendolo incapace di distinguere la differenza tra un secondo e un secolo persino nella realtà. Quando era sveglio era affaticato, il suo corpo spossato e debilitato sebbene cercasse di riposare ad ogni occasione. Ogni volta che si poggiava ad un muro a braccia incrociate, ogni volta che sedeva a terra o su una fortuita panchina, Cloud ripeteva a se stesso che chiudeva gli occhi esclusivamente per il proprio bene e per quello dei suoi amici; lo faceva per essere prestante, per essere vigile e con i riflessi pronti ad ogni evenienza. La realtà era però ben differente e lui era solo un bugiardo, troppo debole da ammettere il suo egoismo. Cloud voleva essere più forte, indubbiamente, voleva salvare Aerith e voleva proteggere Tifa e Barret e chiunque altro, certamente. Ciononostante, Cloud voleva riavere quel calore, quello squisito ed ineffabile senso di pienezza.

Pertanto riposava, dormiva, perché solamente nei suoi sogni infetti poteva incontrare Sephiroth e sperare di essere appagato.

Era un mondo rarefatto e spoglio quello in cui cadeva, dove ad accoglierlo non vi era un piacevole buio, bensì un ripetersi di freddo ed asettico bianco: nessun suono, nessuno stimolo degno di nota, almeno fino al _suo_ arrivo. Silenziosamente e con indosso il suo abituale e irritante sorriso compiaciuto, identico a se stesso, Sephiroth lo avvicinava in un lieve spostamento d’aria fragrante.

Sempre.

Sephiroth sedeva al suo fianco, su quella panchina arrugginita da cui Cloud non si alzava più spaventato; lì l'uomo si accomodava, si rilassava mentre l’altro era solo capace di irrigidirsi e trattenere il respiro, di tremare in un connubio di desiderio e rabbia crescenti. Voleva quello sguardo su di sé e assieme ad esso le mani, le dita che avrebbero potuto accarezzarlo e ferirlo. Invece otteneva solo frustrazione ed irritazione, perché neppure un’illusione figlia della sua mente lo accontentava.

Sephiroth spariva ogni volta limitandosi a guardarlo, quasi volesse convincere il ragazzo che la sua presenza sarebbe stata sufficiente a concedergli la grazia.

Ma non era così, perché Cloud non la otteneva e al suo posto rimanevano solo ulteriore stanchezza e spossatezza, che lo rendevano via via più freddo, più vuoto ad ogni nuovo identico sogno. Quindi dormiva ancora, a più riprese anche se per attimi brevissimi, in un circolo vizioso da cui non aveva scampo. Era una tortura, sì, ma era il gioco malsano di cui Cloud ormai non era una mera pedina – giocava anche lui, si sforzava di vincere seppur consapevole di essere dalla parte dei perdenti, unico membro di una squadra destinata ad essere sopraffatta da un avversario invincibile.

Cloud si era domandato quasi con ossessione quale divertimento trovasse Sephiroth nell’umiliarlo senza tregua, di incubo in incubo; non capiva quale gioia potesse esserci nel rompere un giocattolo che, almeno apparentemente, aveva smontato e rimontato con cura e secondo le sue esigenze. Ma per quanto avesse provato, la mente di Sephiroth era rimasta una profondità inesplorata e oscura in cui, inevitabilmente, affogava.

E l’uomo non faceva nulla, non gli porgeva la mano per tirarlo fuori né per soffocarlo spingendolo più in basso. Sephiroth lo guardava, gli sorrideva; Sephiroth si sistemava la veste in pelle, le cinte al petto, i capelli che occasionalmente sfuggivano oltre il suo orecchio. In ogni momento era così umano e reale al fianco di Cloud da convincerlo sempre più della sua efferata depravazione, perché quel volto rilassato e placido non era conciliabile con il demone che lo aveva irrimediabilmente distrutto. La finezza, la leggiadria, persino, con cui inclinava il capo nel guardarlo, o la naturalezza nel sorridergli, erano un contrasto troppo crudo e netto con l’immane violenza e forza con cui le dita lo avevano stretto, stracciato e violato. 

Era perverso, ma Cloud non era da meno – la mente di Sephiroth era deviata e tale era anche la sua. Sì, perché lo voleva ad ogni costo. Ecco dunque che continuava a dormire – dopo gli incontri più estenuanti, dopo i più semplici; appena poteva, alla prima occasione chiudeva gli occhi e scivolava lontano, da Sephiroth.

Lo cercava, disperatamente.

Gli occhi dell’uomo luccicavano della solita malizia e le pupille si dilatavano chiamandolo immancabilmente a sé, ma si soffermavano a malapena su di lui e vagavano presto altrove, stufe di vederlo; le labbra mantenevano la loro curva allietata, con cui non cessavano di schernirlo, ma dopo essersi schiuse per pronunciare il suo nome non facevano altro; i capelli poggiavano lucenti e morbidi lungo l’ampia schiena e le ciocche più corte, invece, celavano di poco il volto perfetto, ricadendo sul petto scoperto; e infine le mani, perennemente avvolte nei guanti in pelle nera, strusciavano sulla panchina o intrecciavano tra loro le dita, giacendo tranquille sul grembo del loro padrone, ma da lui non si allontanavano per alcuna carezza o minaccia.

Cloud ricordava a malapena il calore delle dita sulla sua pelle, il solletico del respiro sul suo volto. Aveva paura, aveva il terrore che quelle sensazioni si smarrissero per sempre al punto che la sola idea di questa perdita lo devastava – e per sua disgrazia, non si trattava di una idea passeggera.

Al contrario, ci pensava spesso. Lo faceva nel silenzio, con lo sguardo di Sephiroth a sondare la sua anima, ed era a quel punto impossibile non perdersi nei suoi dubbi, nei suoi timori, nella sua insoddisfazione.

_“Cloud.”_

Lo sorprese alle sue spalle: dolce, calda, suadente e tentatrice. La voce di Sephiroth fu una carezza fantasma sulla sua pelle, l’unica gioia a lui concessa. Sussultò nel sentirla e, nonostante una parte di se continuasse a sperare in una reazione che fosse maggiormente incline a preservare la sua incolumità, si limitò ad un fremito e ad uno scatto. Non si alzò, non volle scappare e al contrario si voltò bruscamente per cercare iridi fluorescenti. Erano la sua unica certezza, l’unico punto fermo della sua esistenza e infatti furono lì ad accoglierlo, anche se per poco. L’uomo scrutò presto altrove e camminò attorno alla panchina, lasciando che la sua mano poggiasse lungo lo schienale arrugginito. Anche quel movimento innocente era una tentazione per Cloud, un altro piccolo tassello che andava ad incastrarsi in un puzzle fatto di gesti tanto umani quanto divini: il modo in cui si sedeva in tranquillità, come accavallava oppure allargava le gambe, la delicatezza con cui inclinava il capo e gli sorrideva; persino il lento e regolare espandersi del petto ad ogni respiro era per Cloud motivo di interesse, di meraviglia, di venerazione della sua immagine.

Come accadeva spesso, rincorse il ricordo di quando a Wall Market, per respingere Sephiroth, gli aveva sfiorato per pochi attimi il petto scottante. Si domandò scioccamente se continuasse ad essere ardente anche in quel momento e, ancora più insensatamente, se lo fosse dove non solo non lo aveva mai toccato ma anche dove non lo aveva mai visto: sotto la veste nera che fasciava i pettorali, sotto le cinte spesse che nascondevano i muscoli tirati. Tra le due stringhe, una in particolare attirava sempre il suo sguardo, perché gli bastava seguirla verso il basso per raggiungere il piccolo neo lì accanto, una singola imperfezione in quella distesa pallida altrimenti immacolata. Ne era rimasto ammaliato dal preciso istante in cui lo aveva notato: inevitabilmente lo seguiva, addirittura invidioso di come i capelli potevano sfiorarlo ad ogni piccolo ed impercettibile movimento. Lo stesso avvenne in quel momento, quando Sephiroth sedette al suo fianco e Cloud, pur di soffermarsi su quel punto, si costrinse a non sbattere le palpebre e si sporse in avanti.

Dopo poco comunque, i suoi occhi iniziarono a pizzicare e il giovane fu costretto a chiuderli; solamente quando li riaprì si rese conto di essersi avvicinato e, avvertendo il proprio volto scaldarsi per la vergogna, si ritirò con un movimento brusco.

Sephiroth però non accennò alcuna reazione, lontano eppure così vicino: a Cloud sarebbe bastato sporgere il braccio per toccarlo, sarebbe stato sufficiente allargare maggiormente le gambe per far sì che le loro ginocchia si toccassero. Ma non lo fece, perché era debole e codardo e perciò dovette accontentarsi dello spettacolo a lui offerto, cercando di ricavarne il massimo.

Era disdicevole; vergognoso, imbarazzante, umiliante. Ma Cloud insistette, convinto che non sarebbe potuto cadere più in basso, non sarebbe potuto essere più lurido e marcio di quanto già non fosse, fuori e dentro di sé.

Pertanto, in un turbine di perdizione, Cloud perseverò anche in quel momento nella caccia ai dettagli, ricercando in essi inutili ed insignificanti stimoli capaci di distrarlo dalla realtà che si dimenava nel suo cranio: era colpa sua. La sua condizione, la sevizia a cui era sottoposto, era frutto solo ed esclusivamente della debolezza. Perché, pur di essere pieno, aveva accettato le condizioni di Sephiroth, qualunque esse fossero; perché, pur di essere sazio, non riusciva a ribellarsi all’altro nonostante lo rovinasse e lo stesse prosciugando di ogni sua forza.

Assuefatto, guardava. Silenziosamente, veniva consumato. Perché in quel tempo distorto e travisato, ogni evento era identico a se stesso.

Cloud poteva predire quel che sarebbe successo senza esitazione e, benché questa consapevolezza risvegliasse in lui una rabbia crescente, restava incapace di agire. Apatico e incerto attendeva, come sempre, in quell’immutato ripetersi di immagini di cui era spettatore passivo, costretto a guardare un identico film: per quanto adorasse il protagonista, per quanto ogni scena portasse sollievo al suo cuore, era stufo.

Esausto dal fascino di Sephiroth che poteva solo ammirare e non _toccare_.

Esalando un flebile respiro, il ragazzo si inumidì le labbra secche e sollevò lo sguardo verso il viso del suo padrone. Dentro di sé Cloud sfiorò ovunque: le palpebre, le labbra, il naso, il mento, la mascella, le sopracciglia, le ciglia, gli zigomi—

«Sephiroth.»

Mormorò il nome come in preghiera, ricevendo in dono il sorriso che non tardò ad allietare la sua vista; l’ennesima gioia sporca e passeggera a cui si avvinghiò.

Chiaramente soddisfatto, l’uomo si rilassò contro lo schienale e allargò leggermente le gambe, una coscia quasi a sfiorarlo, e nello stesso momento sollevò il braccio portandolo ad un soffio dalle spalle del giovane, che però non sfiorò; al contrario, le dita tamburellarono pigramente sul ferro, ricordando a Cloud che persino il metallo sporco e arrugginito era più degno di lui di ricevere attenzioni.

Non arrestando il fluire dei suoi movimenti, Sephiroth distese ulteriormente la schiena e reclinò il capo, esponendo il collo elegante. Mentre i capelli discendevano all’indietro in un’onda argentea di rara bellezza, il pomo d’Adamo divenne maggiormente visibile, seppur non eccessivamente pronunciato, e Cloud lo osservò scendere e risalire quando l’uomo deglutì.

Istintivamente imitò il gesto. Aveva la gola secca.

Sephiroth chiuse gli occhi. Le ciglia folte quasi poggiarono sulle guance di un roseo appena accennato e i lineamenti persero il divertimento che li caratterizzava; si mostrò senza vergogna, perfetto in un equilibrio di umano e divino che Cloud non riuscì ad apprezzare.

Perché era uguale, tutto uguale.

Come sempre, Sephiroth deglutì una seconda volta e sulla gola il pomo scese e si risollevò, esattamente come prima.

Come sempre, Cloud lo seguì e sognò di sfiorarlo con un dito, la mano spoglia del guanto affinché potesse percepire il tepore dell’uomo.

Come sempre, Cloud lo immaginò bollente; si inebriò della sensazione, dei brividi che come onde si diffusero dalle sue dita alla mano, al braccio, al suo intero essere.

Come sempre, Sephiroth spalancò gli occhi e le iridi si dilatarono su di lui, inghiottendolo.

Come sempre, il riflesso buio in cui era immerso si avvicinò, lo avvolse, lo consumò in un abbraccio che sarebbe dovuto essere mortale e che, invece, gli regalò la vita.

Come… sempre?

Il respiro regolare solleticò le sue labbra, fili bianchi calarono attorno a lui e lo accarezzarono delicati. Poi il caldo, il fuoco che divampò attorno al suo polso e il dolore delle ossa che minacciarono di sbriciolarsi.

Si era mosso. Prima che se ne rendesse conto, si era mosso per toccare Sephiroth.

_“Iniziavo a spazientirmi.”_

Cloud gemette, affranto, per nulla spaventato dal dolore in quanto esclusivamente, totalmente rapito dal formicolio ai suoi polpastrelli: era reale, era lì, e questo perché seppur attraverso i guanti, aveva sfiorato Sephiroth. E l’uomo era vicino, a stretto contatto. In un singolo e impeccabile movimento lo aveva attratto a sé, strattonando il braccio e con esso la spalla, spingendolo in basso contro lo schienale della panchina così che le gambe di Cloud furono costrette a premere a terra pur di non farlo scivolare del tutto – giù sul sedile, sdraiato e con Sephiroth che avrebbe seguito e assecondato la discesa della sua figura, ricoprendolo e soffocandolo ed infine possedendolo.

«— _Ah_ …»

Permettendo che un altro volgare lamento scappasse dalla sua bocca, Cloud si lasciò andare; cessò di sforzare i muscoli delle cosce e gli addominali e si rilassò in totale accettazione. Ma ancora, ancora e ancora, i suoi desideri furono infranti.

Sephiroth non lo sovrastò, Sephiroth non gli concesse nulla di quel nuovo desiderio e al contrario, con un crudele sorriso minacciò di lasciarlo andare. Fu con orrore che Cloud avvertì le dita allentare la loro stretta attorno al polso, vide il volto davanti a sé farsi lontano, sentì i capelli strisciare via dal suo petto e dalle braccia esposte. Panico e furia gonfiarono i suoi polmoni di un urlo graffiato e roco, frammentato e disperato come la sua psiche. Le gambe scalciarono e lo risollevarono, la mano libera saltò in alto e dissennata si aggrappò cieca al petto di Sephiroth, alle cinghie che tirò e strinse assieme ad una cioccia bianca. Si issò in ginocchio, alto e sopra lo sguardo dell’uomo, liberò l’altra mano e lasciò che rincorresse la compagna, solo più sopra, stringendo con rabbia il colletto in stoffa, la gola e altri fragili capelli che spezzò nel tirare.

«Basta—»

Si sporse in avanti, più vicino, mormorò roco ad un soffio da quelle labbra lussuriose e velenose.

«Ormai, io—»

Grande e cocente, la mano destra di Sephiroth poggiò sulla sua vita, all’altezza della cintura in pelle. Fu tenera, delicata persino, eppure Cloud percepì la forza e la crudezza di cui era capace e dunque rabbrividì, perché la voleva, la desiderava in ogni sua sfaccettatura. Ma era a ormai talmente disilluso che il semplice desiderio non era più sufficiente; aveva immaginato e fantasticato troppo a lungo al punto da essersi totalmente prosciugato. Perciò digrignò nuovamente i denti, scosse il petto dell’uomo e si avvicinò audace: lasciò perdere la tentazione di quella bocca e mise a fuoco il suo sguardo, con cui si illuse di poter ottenere la possibilità di una battaglia alla pari.

Naturalmente non avvenne. Non più sottili fessure, non più un taglio netto e pulito in quelle gemme luminose; no, dilatate al punto di apparire ovali, le pupille di Sephiroth erano assieme un vuoto incolmabile e oscuro in cui precipitò, e le schegge acuminate che lo trafissero.

_“Tu cosa, Cloud?”_

Cloud vacillò, la sua presa sull’uomo esitò. Il tepore fragrante di Sephiroth iniziò ad avvolgerlo e cullarlo in un piacevole abbraccio e in un attimo la sua determinazione si incrinò; la mano alla sua vita discese sinuosa lungo una gamba, soffermandosi sulla coscia su cui esercitò una leggera pressione, e della sua collera non restarono che briciole. Cloud soffiò un lamento breve, sopprimendolo tardi e a malapena – mordersi il labbro servì a poco, concentrarsi sul dolore dei denti che affondavano nella carne fu inutile e sciocco.

Sephiroth era rovente e lo toccava come se nulla fosse, Sephiroth era troppo vicino al suo volto e non solo non si allontanava, bensì finalmente lo accoglieva e si lasciava sfiorare senza porre un freno alla cupidigia che scuoteva il giovane. Cloud fu così docilmente sospinto su di lui, mosso in egual misura dalla sua volontà quanto da fili saldi ma invisibili: sedette su una delle gambe dell’uomo, in una posizione scomoda e confusa di cui però non si premurò, perché a Cloud interessava esclusivamente mantenere vivo quel delirante fuoco che si era riacceso nel suo petto e che, consumando l’ossigeno, comunque lo _riempiva_ di fumo, di una mesta foschia. Lasciarlo andare sarebbe stato come soffiare sulla fiamma e non poteva permetterselo: per questo intensificò la sua stretta fin quando i muscoli tremarono per lo sforzo e, per questo, si abbassò fin quasi a sfiorare la fronte dell’altro con la sua.

«Io…»

Io cosa..?

_Ho accettato._

Sì, lo aveva fatto, ma _cosa_?

Cloud non aveva dimenticato nessuna delle parole di Sephiroth, tanto meno quelle che riguardavano i suoi compagni e la loro possibile salvezza da un destino a lui nascosto. Semplicemente erano state accantonate, schiacciate dal peso della stanchezza, della confusione, del delirio in cui l’uomo lo aveva rinchiuso.

E così avvenne anche in quel momento, nonostante i suoi sforzi per evitarlo; seppur le domande e i dubbi riaffioravano in superficie, portando con loro il vomitevole tanfo di pesce marcio, Cloud non li sentì. Nessuna parola, nessuno sgradevole odore: solo il profumo dell’altro, il suo calore, la sua fisicità e assieme ad essa un’altra mano che risalì dalla vita e proseguì su, oltre la cintura in un cammino lento e posato. L’ultima tappa fu al centro del petto, dove si aprì con una pressione lieve e appena percettibile che Cloud avvertì direttamente sulla sua pelle, quasi la sua maglia e il guanto non esistessero.

Un attimo e il tempo si arrestò.

Un attimo e Cloud si spinse contro la mano, comprendendo che ormai il pensiero di allontanarsi e fuggire non gli apparteneva più. Quelle dita non avrebbero scavato alcun buco in lui, quel palmo non avrebbe fracassato nessuno sterno né distrutto cuore e polmoni e intestini. Non c’era più nulla che potessero possedere.

Era già suo.

Il sorriso di Sephiroth, questa volta, non fu il solito: fu caldo, imbevuto di un divertimento e di una soddisfazione genuina e potente. Cloud però scorse quella bocca solo per un momento passeggero, un breve istante che non gli permise di apprezzarne la bellezza né tanto meno di considerarne le conseguenze. L’uomo infatti si sporse in avanti verso di lui e superò così il suo campo visivo, affiancando il suo volto; Cloud sentì il respiro accarezzare l’orecchio, inumidire il lobo.

_“Ci sei quasi, Cloud.”_

*°*

A partire da quell’incontro, Cloud cambiò. Si trattò dell’ennesima goccia d’inchiostro che cadde e penetrò nelle fibre di una pagina già oltremodo macchiata, ma fu l’ultima, la più copiosa e densa di tutte. Cloud non leggeva nessuna delle parole sbiadite di quel foglio, né ricordava vi fossero: le frasi erano chiazze nere, i paragrafi i bizzarri disegni che esse creavano e la trama, ovvero l’insieme di quegli orrori, era il suo destino. Era quel fato che lo muoveva e guidava e che, illusione dopo illusione, era stato plasmato da Sephiroth.

La sua fu una presa di coscienza, accettazione più che arrendevolezza. Cloud capì di non avere scampo, di non potersi liberare di quello sporco e che quindi, al contrario, se non voleva soccombere avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivervi.

Sarebbe stato difficile, non conoscendo la mano dello scrittore, ma fu proprio per comprenderlo al meglio che Cloud non esitò ad avvicinarlo al loro successivo incubo e che, allo stesso modo, continuò a farlo sogno dopo sogno. Senza cesura continuarono a ripetersi, uguali ai precedenti nella monotonia bianca del loro mondo e tuttavia così radicalmente differenti nel contenuto. Da attore ammirato Sephiroth era diventato uno spettatore pigro e apparentemente passivo, oggetto non solo dello sguardo del ragazzo ma anche delle sue azioni, sufficienti ad animare e sconvolgere il minuto spazio in cui si incontravano.

Non fu timido; era disperato.

Quando Cloud lo avvicinava al punto da poter distinguere le singole ciglia dell’altro, Sephiroth lo incantava con il suo sguardo; quando si sporgeva verso di lui e aggrappandosi a quel corpo provava a sovrastarlo, Sephiroth gli sorrideva e con il tenero incresparsi delle sue labbra lo invitava a fare di più, a _sfidarlo_.

Di volta in volta Cloud si riscopriva più audace, più forte: toccava, accarezzava, iniziò persino a stringere, a graffiare. Maggiore era la vicinanza ad Aerith, maggiore era la determinazione con cui accoglieva il sonno e in esso si tuffava, nuotando in ampie e vigorose bracciate per prendersi infine il riposo che agognava.

Anche se non aveva dimenticato il pericolo che si celava abilmente sotto quelle vesti fintamente docili, Cloud era inebriato, era euforico. I tremiti e i brividi che lo scuotevano dinanzi a Sephiroth non erano che vestigie di una paura ormai ridotta ad una ombra pallida e dai contorni indistinti, un timore a cui il giovane non dava il giusto peso. Se il suo fisico reagiva per abitudine, per sopravvivere, la sua mente aveva altre preoccupazioni: mantenere quel fuoco vivo e con esso il calore e il fumo con cui lo sfamava.

E ad ogni sogno quella necessità era solamente più impellente, più devastante – ma mai del tutto acquietata. Ecco dunque l’ennesima, dolce tortura di Sephiroth. Per quanto Cloud potesse agire a suo piacimento e seguendo i suoi ritmi, vi era pur sempre un atto che restava fuori dalla sua portata: il tocco dell’altro. Questo era il suo vero cruccio perché, in quel mondo chiuso e desolato, il ragazzo poteva nutrirsi e abbeverarsi a quel disumano tepore senza sosta, poteva anche lasciarsi avvolgere fino alla nausea dal profumo asfissiante, ma quelle mani, quelle dita ancora non lo sfioravano.

Cloud aveva provato ad ottenerne il tocco ma ogni suo tentativo era fallito. Con l’unica immagine delle pupille feline a sfiorare la sua mente, si destava sempre in un sussulto; sudato, il volto arrossato e i pantaloni stretti e scomodi attorno al suo inguine.

Anche così però, in quello stato deplorevole, la vergogna non lo frenava, soverchiata dalla frustrazione e dall’irritazione ben più travolgenti. Cloud non era più stremato, in punto di morte; non era più freddo e spento, gettato a terra in una cella spoglia da cui poteva solamente guardare all’esterno, verso l’acqua che lo avrebbe rinvigorito e salvato. No, Cloud era a quel punto sufficientemente forte da poter allungare le braccia e prendere per sé quell’acqua, ingerendola in rumorose e avide boccate.

Restava però intrappolato e incapace di decidere per sé quanta acqua bere, perché la brocca che gli veniva presentata era sempre avara nel suo contenuto; il liquido era tiepido, dosato al millilitro e amaro, sporco di terra. Cloud era tenuto in vita con il minimo necessario.

_Perché?_

La domanda era sorta naturalmente.

Cloud era ad un passo dal raggiungere Aerith e non aveva idea di quel che sarebbe avvenuto in seguito; Cloud conversava tranquillamente con i suoi compagni ma non vedeva un futuro, un disegno in tutto quello che stava succedendo. Il piano di Sephiroth gli sfuggiva, lo scopo di quel gioco di cui era parte integrante non lo conosceva – e quindi come avrebbe potuto anche solo _sperare_ di vincere?

Si sarebbe dovuto concentrare esclusivamente su quei quesiti, e invece aveva continuato a toccare Sephiroth, in ogni attimo. Era l’ingordigia più pura a guidare ogni suo gesto e, sebbene indossasse i guanti, Cloud percepiva la forza, quell’indicibile violenza e potere che ogni fibra muscolare imbrigliava.

Sephiroth non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, non era necessario che si unisse a lui.

Cloud lo aveva accarezzato; sfiorava la veste nera e lasciava che i polpastrelli immaginassero la differenza di trama tra la pelle conciata e la viva, rosea superfice tirata del petto. Una cute disomogenea, costellata da minute imperfezioni che aveva inutilmente memorizzato.

Sephiroth un tempo era umano ma ora trascendeva quello stato, allora perché abbassarsi al suo livello, chiedendogli aiuto? Perché insistere nel torturarlo e traviarlo quando gli sarebbe stato sufficiente comandarlo come un pupazzo privo di volontà?

Cloud si era aggrappato alle spalle dell’altro desiderando di strappare via l’armatura; le mani seguivano le curve dei muscoli verso il collo, attorno al quale non avevano il coraggio di stringersi né per soffocarlo né per cullarlo contro di sé. Lì restavano, incapaci di risalire sul volto, di pizzicare o violare il sorriso sempre più eloquente.

Sephiroth lo leggeva con maestria, senza fatica. Vi riusciva perché era lui lo scrittore e sua la mano che aveva cancellato e riscritto l’intera storia – quella di Cloud, del suo destino. Ed era sempre Sephiroth colui che recitava l’opera, decantandola mentre accarezzava le pagine.

Cloud era così posto difronte alla sua miseria, all’ossessione che lo animava e che non riconosceva per quello che era realmente: una copia impressa in lui, una fabbricazione figlia di una psicosi ben più tetra e sinistra, quella che Sephiroth provava nei suoi confronti.

E al crescere di quella psicosi, la sua ombra la seguiva e tentava di superarla, in una rincorsa insensata e distruttiva la cui unica vittima fu Cloud.

«Perché?»

Il sibilo irritato, quasi un soffiare felino, proruppe inaspettato dalla bocca del giovane e infranse così l’interminabile silenzio che si era creato tra loro.

Sephiroth era apparso qualche attimo prima. Non lo aveva salutato né lo aveva guardato, si era accomodato sulla panchina e lì aveva atteso. Cloud però non si era gettato su di lui come una bestia ingorda e al contrario lo aveva avvicinato lentamente, misurando ogni passo. Solo al suo cospetto aveva inclinato il capo e aveva parlato.

_Perché?_

Una sola parola che portava su di sé un peso incommensurabile.

Sephiroth lo percepiva, era lui a causarlo d’altronde, eppure non rispose. Inclinò leggermente il capo, i capelli scivolarono sul petto esposto e una mano ne scansò alcuni. Cloud tremò dal desiderio di sporgere un braccio e sfiorarli, sentirli tra i polpastrelli e poi serrarli tra le dita per strattonarli.

«Perché?» ripeté invece, i pugni stretti ai lati dei suoi fianchi e le labbra secche, una linea sottile sul suo volto irritato. L’ossessione era nel suo petto e voleva uscirne, ma Cloud diede spazio solo alla rabbia che crebbe per ogni attimo di silenzio, finché con un altro passo fu quasi tra le gambe dell’uomo, finché non sollevò un pugno e fu pronto a colpirlo e ad accettare le conseguenze.

Solo a quel punto Sephiroth si alzò. Fu in piedi in un istante, alto e imponente davanti a lui. Cloud dovette sollevare il capo e non poté nulla per frenare il battito del suo cuore che istintivamente pompò sangue e l’adrenalina in esso ai muscoli, né riuscì a comandare le sue gambe che, in un tremito, lo fecero indietreggiare. Cloud era forte, non invincibile.

_“Dovevi capire, Cloud.”_

Il mormorio vibrante e basso fu accolto dai timpani del giovane con un sussulto, un brivido che risalì la sua schiena e accapponò la sua pelle, sollevando anche i più corti peli alla base del suo collo.

Era inutile: ogni lotta, ogni tentativo di contrastarlo o di ricevere risposte era inutile, perché era sufficiente che il suo nome venisse pronunciato da quelle labbra affinché Cloud si smarrisse. Non ebbe perciò neanche la volontà di reagire, limitandosi a fissarlo e a seguire lo sguardo dell’uomo in basso, sulle mani grandi. Sephiroth le aveva sollevate ed unite all’altezza del petto, dove con cura ed eleganza aveva iniziato a liberarsi di un guanto.

Il loro discorso passò quasi in secondo piano e Cloud deglutì a vuoto, il volto improvvisamente caldo senza apparente motivo.

«Che cosa dovrei capire?»

Sephiroth mantenne il capo chino e proseguì i suoi gesti, non curandosi di altro. Senza fretta allentò la pelle nera al polso, sganciandola dal metallo che la circondava e assicurava al suo posto, e tirò poi all’altezza dei polpastrelli, iniziando a sfilare dito dopo dito. Quando sollevò e assottigliò lo sguardo verso Cloud, lo accompagnò ad un sorriso più ampio.

_“Che hai bisogno di me.”_ melliflua, seducente e accattivante; la voce di Sephiroth aveva un’energia unica e dentro di sé Cloud credette a quelle parole senza esitazione, senza necessità di sentirne il seguito che comunque non si fece attendere. L’uomo carezzò la sua stessa mano, liberandola finalmente del guanto che cadde a terra, abbandonato. _“Quanto io ne ho di te.”_

La gola di Cloud era secca, la fronte sudata, il cuore impazzito nel suo petto e gli occhi fissi sulla pelle del palmo, su quella del dorso da cui s’intravedevano le vene con un lieve rialzo. Non la aveva mai vista esposta; la aveva solamente _sentita_ su di sé, in passato. Quanto tempo era trascorso?

«Stronzate.»

_“Non lo pensi realmente.”_

Dietro quelle parole vi fu una risata, limpida e insolitamente divertita eppure così inquietante che Cloud compì un altro corto passo per allontanarsi. La misera distanza tra loro si annullò l’attimo successivo, quando Sephiroth avanzò e, in una singola falcata con cui noncurante calpestò il suo guanto a terra, torreggiò su Cloud. In silenzio lo osservò dall’alto, il viso meravigliosamente abbracciato dai fili argentei che, con la loro leggerezza, addolcivano i lineamenti decisi. Il ragazzo non poté far altro che restare immobile, inerme mentre fingeva determinazione e ignorava il formicolio ai suoi polpastrelli.

Voleva toccarlo e Sephiroth lo sapeva.

_“E poi_ _…_ _non ho bisogno di un giocattolo rotto.”_

Non capì quelle parole. Corrugò la fronte e in quel volto cercò disperatamente qualche indizio, la minima traccia che suggerisse i pensieri dell’uomo, ma non trovò nulla.

«Non… sono un giocattolo,» bisbigliò e intanto rizzò la schiena. «Non sono rotto.»

_“No, non lo sei.”_

Sephiroth si chinò sul giovane; le ciocche di capelli solleticarono le spalle scoperte di Cloud e questi dovette combattere il folle ed irrefrenabile istinto di sollevare le braccia per avvolgerle dietro al collo dell’uomo. Il conflitto doveva essere brevemente apparso sul suo volto perché le labbra di Sephiroth si schiusero mostrando i denti, un sorriso predatorio, e Cloud imprecò contro se stesso per il brivido che lo sconvolse. Lo combatté, a sua volta aprì la bocca e si preparò a ringhiare in un patetico tentativo di tenergli testa, eppure alla sua gola sfuggì solo uno sbuffo, un verso basso e insignificante.

Sephiroth afferrò la mano destra dell’altro, strisciò fino al polso e lo strinse tra le dita nude. Indietreggiò.

La mano ancora serrata di Cloud salì verso l’alto, accompagnata da quella di Sephiroth che la accarezzava, e lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece più grande, disperato e scuro.

_“Sei un burattino speciale.”_

Era un insulto, tuttavia suonò come un tenero complimento. Le gote di Cloud si colorarono di un rosa più vivo e non poté nulla per combatterlo. Strinse con più forza e determinazione il pugno, ma lo osservò quasi con distacco, come se non gli appartenesse. Sephiroth aveva giocato talmente a lungo con lui che ormai il giovane non distingueva la realtà dall’illusione.

Quella mano che lo sfiorava era realmente a contatto con il suo corpo, oppure si trattava l’ennesimo scherzo della sua immaginazione? Non lo sapeva e tuttavia si affidò al tepore.

_“Una marionetta che sa muoversi anche senza fili a guidarla. È questo ciò che necessito.”_

Le dita di Sephiroth esercitarono pressione sul dorso della sua mano, sul palmo che gradualmente si distese e schiuse sotto le dolci cure; in un attimo fu cedevole e malleabile, pronto a lasciarsi plasmare in ogni forma dall’altro. L’uomo però non approfittò dell’arrendevolezza e non fu né brusco né violento: i tocchi mantennero la loro delicatezza e morbidezza anche quando, imitando quelli di poco prima, le dita scivolarono sotto il tessuto stretto attorno all’avambraccio e scesero, iniziando a sfilare il guanto.

«Cosa— stai facendo.»

Più che una domanda, fu un inutile spreco di fiato. Le parole sgattaiolarono via oltre le sue labbra senza che potesse controllarle e, nella loro stupidità, contribuirono ad accentuare il rossore sul suo volto.

Sephiroth non si premurò neppure di rispondergli e al contrario si limitò ad accarezzarlo con lo sguardo, sulle guance rosee e su ogni piccola lentiggine; le iridi luccicarono tra le ciglia e un sopracciglio si sollevò appena, divertito. Cloud si morse il labbro quando un ennesimo sospiro, un gemito infine, si divincolò oltre la mascella serrata, ma oltre a ciò non poté null’altro: le sue membra abbandonarono ogni flebile e sconsiderata lotta e passivo trattenne il respiro.

Dal polso ai polpastrelli, dito dopo dito, la consumata pelle del guanto abbandonò la mano e cadde a terra, unendosi all’altra precedentemente scartata, ma Cloud non seguì la sua discesa.

Incandescente, la mano di Sephiroth fu sulla propria e il ragazzo non vide altro. Senza barriere, senza nulla a mitigare il calore o il lieve strusciare dei calli, lo toccò, lo accarezzò, lo stregò e gli ricordò chi realmente poteva saziarlo. Cloud non frenò il trapelare di un incoerente mormorio e nascose le pupille lucide e dilatate sotto le palpebre, scosso; sentiva caldo, troppo, e nonostante il tocco dell’uomo si stesse limitando a quel piccolo spazio di cute, Cloud percepiva le dita ovunque – era il brivido lungo la sua schiena, la morsa al suo stomaco e il sangue che si concentrava in basso, tra le sue gambe.

Ne voleva ancora. Di più, con avidità e ingordigia disinibite. Riaprì gli occhi per averne, per appropriarsene, e finalmente la sua richiesta silenziosa venne appagata e la sua sete placata: Sephiroth poggiò la mano di Cloud contro il suo petto e lì la premette, il suo palmo a spingere e coprire totalmente il dorso di quella del giovane.

Sentì il cuore battere.

Schiacciato tra quei due fuochi, sommerso in una lava che nulla aveva da spartire con la tiepida fiammella che aveva percepito attraverso il guanto, Cloud fu repentinamente avviluppato in una fitta nebbia. Si insinuò in lui con agilità e naturalezza, nel luogo dove era abituato a sentirla tastare e giocare con i suoi pensieri, ma la consueta delicatezza con cui era solita ammansirlo e persuaderlo era assente: il fumo era denso, torbido e asfissiante, un blocco cupo ed inesplorabile che si accanì sulla sua psiche e la violentò. Non vi era un indiscriminato caos bensì ordine, un’agghiacciante meticolosità nel modo in cui lo travolse, nel modo in cui brusii indistinti si accatastarono uno sull’altro e lo ricoprirono. Il loro era un linguaggio sconosciuto, radicalmente differente e incompatibile con il suo, eppure Cloud riconobbe il turbine di afflizione e voracità che contraddistingueva il tono, l’aggressività e la bramosia celate dietro il loro graffio sensuale.

Erano suoni, concetti invisibili e intangibili, tuttavia Cloud ebbe la sensazione di guardare in direzione di un imponente specchio che, seppur limpido, era attraversato da crepe profonde e numerose e irreparabili. Una superficie spezzata dunque, frammentata e incapace di restituire un riflesso integro – solo schegge acuminate, piccole e grandi, di una figura irrimediabilmente in pezzi.

Cloud batté le palpebre lentamente, vittima di un improvviso torpore che non poté né desiderò contrastare, e sotto il suo sguardo offuscato quelle seghettate fenditure ruppero i confini dello specchio e lo raggiunsero in uno stridio fastidioso. Senza che potesse muoversi per sfuggirgli, si aggrapparono a lui. Un dolore insostenibile e acuto si diffuse dal centro del suo petto e si espanse in minute e fredde spaccature, man mano più spesse e più a fondo nella sua carne in tagli precisi e puliti. Non sgorgò sangue, non morì. Ma era rotto, instabile, e non potendo nulla il ragazzo chiuse un’altra volta gli occhi e le lacrime che finora aveva trattenuto discesero sulle sue guance.

_“C̷̥͛̈́̉̒̀ļ̶̺͇̹̤͐̓̕o̵̝̗͘ū̶̯̖͎͘ḑ̵̪̯̰̬̿.”_

Quando li riaprì, il dolore sparì e al suo posto filtrò in lui un piacevole tepore, una pressione leggera ma sicura laddove le lacerazioni ancora s’infossavano nei tessuti. Quel calore le colmò: fu l’abbraccio materno che lo strinse e rassicurò, furono le dolci e incerte carezze che riunirono i singoli pezzi.

_“C̷̥͛̈́̉̒̀ļ̶̺͇̹̤͐̓̕o̵̝̗͘ū̶̯̖͎͘ḑ̵̪̯̰̬̿.”_

Nuovamente, Cloud abbassò e sollevò le palpebre. Ad accoglierlo due iridi lucenti ed azzurre, un volto giovane e sofferente che lo monopolizzava. Voleva distruggerlo e seviziarlo, voleva sottometterlo e saperlo straziato dalla disperazione più profonda. Voleva giocarci, voleva possederlo; voleva che le pupille non vedessero altro che lui, ma la semplicità di poterglielo ordinare non lo avrebbe appagato. Perché voleva la forza di quei muscoli, la vitalità di quel cuore che si dibatteva anche se trafitto. Voleva le lacrime di vergogna e frustrazione, voleva quelle di dolore e piacere. Voleva strappargli urla e arti e organi, e voleva il suo aiuto, il suo corpo caldo, la sua mente, la sua anima persino, lui _voleva_ —

_“M̸̧̺̿̎͊̆͝i̷̖̩̎͆ö̶̢̮̪́͗̾.”_

Cloud tornò in sé con un rantolio strozzato, un sussulto violento e lo scricchiolio stridente delle ossa della sua mano, fracassata nella morsa implacabile di Sephiroth. L’uomo era più vicino di quanto ricordasse; il suo respiro solleticava la pelle bagnata e lo sguardo lo inghiottì e strozzò. Apparve teso, i lineamenti sporcati di una preoccupazione che stonava sul viso regale, ma il giovane non ebbe neanche il tempo di processare quel che stava succedendo né di ricordare dove si trovasse, poiché nell’attimo in cui un miserabile gemito lasciò le sue labbra, la presa al suo arto si tramutò in carezza e la foschia flebile e ovattata tornò a solleticare la sua mente.

Sul viso di Sephiroth riaffiorò un sorriso, negli occhi restò un buio opprimente.

_“Insieme, Cloud.”_

Si chinò su di lui, i loro nasi si sfiorarono e Cloud chiuse gli occhi.

_“Vieni.”_

Quando si svegliò, la foschia lo cullava con dolcezza.

~*°*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro vi sia piaciuto— anche se ho poche speranze xDD grazie come sempre di leggere!  
> Detto ciò vorrei semplicemente precisare che, da quando c’è il discorso della “nebbia violenta” al punto in cui Cloud apre gli occhi, il punto di vista è passato lentamente a Sephiroth. Cloud ovviamente atm non lo ha capito ma per esempio, la metafora dello specchio ecc, l’ho pensata dal punto di vista di Sephiroth; come qualcosa che lui stesso ha vissuto e che sente di sé.  
> Non so se ha senso, nella mia testa sì…….  
> ANYWAY.  
> Ora, finalmente, vi dico subito che il prossimo capitolo sarà porno.  
> Molto. Porno.  
> Lo stavo aspettando come la venuta del cristo, sì ho problemi; ho fatto un riassunto per farmi una idea più specifica di cosa voglio inserirci e considerando che è un poema, non un riassunto, temo potrebbe venire un capitolo lungo (quindi forse ci metto un po’ di più ad uppare ;;  
> Spero di rispettare fedelmente cosa ho in mente e che potrà piacervi xDDD  
> 


	6. Discordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Non hai motivo di trattenerti.” lo mormorò alla pelle rossa e bagnata, così semplice segnare. “Nessuno può sentirti oltre a me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate l’immensa attesa…  
> Alla fine ho deciso di splittare il capitolo in due, considerando che è venuto lungo più del doppio rispetto agli altri capitoli che ho fin’ora pubblicato. Spero di non pentirmene xD La seconda parte btw l’ho già finita e devo solo rileggerla, dovrei fare presto anche se sono fuori casa uvu  
> E niente, tbh ci sto sopra da una cifra e non mi rendo neanche conto se è una merda o meno, spero vi piaccia comunque xD  
> (Questo cap purtroppo non è betato, spero di non aver fatto strafalcioni disumani)

_“Vieni.”_

Il sussurro riverberò nella sua testa e Cloud aprì lentamente gli occhi. Mentre il corpo iniziava a percepire il morbido su cui era sdraiato, la mente incastrò assieme i pezzi, uno ad uno.

Grazie al prezioso aiuto di Tifa e Barret, erano riusciti a raggiungere Aerith e a strapparla dalle grinfie della Shinra. Poiché non aveva subito alcuna ferita, senza indugiare si erano affrettati a lasciare l’edificio, ma era stato proprio in quel momento che, con uno schiocco sordo, il teschio di Cloud si era spezzato in due. Il dolore lo aveva travolto, invadendolo attraverso quella spaccatura fino a quando la sua coscienza era stata avvolta in viscide spire e infine sopraffatta; piccola e danneggiata, aveva potuto esclusivamente assistere alle sue gambe che si erano trascinate in avanti, al braccio che si era sollevato e alle labbra che si erano schiuse in un mormorio su cui non aveva avuto alcun controllo.

~~«Madre.»~~

Era crollato, in ginocchio e poi a terra, stretto da un buio freddo e silente.

Finché non aveva riaperto gli occhi, accogliendo il bianco.

Ancora stordito, Cloud corrugò la fronte e arricciò le labbra, tastando confusamente la superficie sotto i palmi delle sue mani, la stessa che accoglieva la totalità del suo corpo; era soffice, piacevole, esattamente le qualità che ci si aspetterebbe da delle coperte e da un materasso.

Ciò su cui giaceva.

Non appena questa consapevolezza lo colpì, con un singolo scatto il suo busto si sollevò e le sue iridi ricercarono frenetiche un qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, trovandolo subito: una figura seduta al bordo del letto, una chioma argentea i cui contorni si confondevano con lo sfondo bianco e, incorniciate nel pallore, due gemme verdi, lucenti, spezzate da una nera fessura. In silenzio e distante, Sephiroth lo scrutava con un’espressione indecifrabile. Cloud però non se ne preoccupò, non subito, perché il panico ammutolì ogni logica in lui: il pensiero che i tocchi ricevuti nel loro ultimo incontro fossero stati un’illusione attanagliò la sua carne, guidandola. Fu quasi con un salto che si sporse in avanti, verso Sephiroth, e fu con un soffio a lasciare le sue labbra che involontariamente pronunciò quel nome in una supplica.

«Sephiroth—»

Una supplica che l’uomo accolse.

Prima che il ragazzo potesse riacquistare il senno e arrestarsi, le dita di Sephiroth avvolsero il suo polso, accentuarono la presa al punto di strappargli un gemito di dolore e lo attirarono a sé. Cloud annaspò e venne sospinto in avanti, finendo quasi contro l’altro. Nonostante avesse l’altra mano libera e molte possibilità di ribellarsi, non agì.

Non voleva fuggire.

 _“Tranquillo, Cloud.”_ Sephiroth sussurrò sopra di lui, inclinando il capo in un fruscio di capelli. Sulle labbra il sorriso si accentuò, acuendo la spaventosa discordia tra il divertimento della bocca e il gelo dello sguardo. _“Sono io.”_

Nell’udire quelle parole Cloud non sarebbe dovuto essere affatto tranquillo, eppure la sua iniziale reazione, che disperatamente cercò di ignorare, fu sollievo – un sollievo che solo in parte venne macchiato da un brivido. Cloud era a suo agio al fianco dell’altro e allo stesso tempo sospeso nel vuoto, rinchiuso in un conflitto insanabile che agitava il suo cuore, gradualmente più rumoroso; ogni battito esprimeva l’anticipazione di quel che sarebbe potuto succedere e, allo stesso tempo, la paura di ogni possibilità.

Cloud sperava che la mano di Sephiroth lo accarezzasse e temeva quel suo stesso desiderio.

Per questo, quando lentamente Sephiroth lasciò andare il suo polso, la reazione di Cloud fu confusa: tenne i pugni stretti, con il braccio sospeso nella posizione in cui era stato lasciato, e i lineamenti sul suo volto restarono tesi, ma a stonare con tutto ciò persisteva il rossore imbarazzato alle sue gote.

«Che significa?» bisbigliò, riferendosi quasi più a se stesso che alle parole dell’altro, che comunque lo ignorò. Sotto lo sguardo del ragazzo, Sephiroth gli diede le spalle e si chinò in avanti, iniziando a rimuovere i suoi stivali.

Qualcosa non quadrava. Per quanto indubbiamente Cloud avesse molto su cui riflettere – perché il suo stomaco fosse improvvisamente chiuso, perché il polso ancora sollevato formicolasse –, in quel momento poté solo realizzare che qualcosa non andasse _in Sephiroth_ e, per quanto folle, da lì si svilupparono i suoi pensieri.

Sistemandosi in una posizione più composta e accontentando il proprio orgoglio ponendo una maggiore distanza tra sé e l’uomo, Cloud fissò lo sguardo sulla schiena curva, l’unico elemento a lui visibile da dove sedeva.

Ed era proprio questo ad essere strano.

Fino ad allora ogni gesto di Sephiroth, dai più naturali ai più sofisticati, era stato dettato da un solo ed unico scopo: tentarlo e infine corromperlo. Lo sguardo, il sorriso, la posizione delle mani; le gambe accavallate oppure distese e lievemente aperte; il collo esposto, il petto ampio, i capelli che venivano scostati esclusivamente perché ricadessero nella posizione iniziale e diffondessero nell’aria il loro profumo. Tutto era studiato e pianificato e tutto, inevitabilmente, aveva generato i suoi frutti. Si trattava dell’ossessione di Cloud, della sua disperazione.

Ciononostante, ora che dovevano essere colti, erano lasciati a marcire.

Come? Privandolo della tentazione. Non c’era nulla di sensuale in quella figura, nulla di divino nel modo in cui era chinata e sostanzialmente celata al suo sguardo.

Le mani del ragazzo, entrambe poggiate sulle lenzuola, si aprirono e strinsero ripetutamente, il suo volto si corrugò e lo sguardo si assottigliò: era stizzito. Tuttavia, benché volesse dar voce ai suoi pensieri con una domanda fin troppo simile ad un “ _qualcosa non va?_ ”, non lo fece. Piuttosto, dopo essersi morso l’interno della guancia, pronunciò la frase più stupida della sua intera esistenza:

«Perché c’è un letto?»

“ _Al posto della panchina_ ”, avrebbe dovuto aggiungere, ma il suo volto era già sufficientemente arrossato da non renderlo molto fiducioso di poter dire altro, almeno senza ridicolizzarsi ulteriormente. In ogni caso, non ne avrebbe avuto occasione: Sephiroth si risollevò e voltò verso di lui, mostrandosi a Cloud con un’espressione di sorpresa, genuina e spontanea, tale da ammutolirlo. Gli occhi sottili si sgranarono appena assieme al sollevarsi di un sopracciglio e lo schiudersi delle labbra, e le iridi, meravigliose, si mossero senza un particolare ordine sulla figura del giovane, il tutto mentre una ciocca di capelli scivolava libera in avanti, da dietro l’orecchio.

Presto però i lineamenti tornarono ad affilarsi, le labbra ad incurvarsi in un sorriso tentatore.

_“Mi costringi a mettere in dubbio la tua intelligenza, Cloud.”_

Un insulto, un’offesa a cui Cloud non si curò di ribattere. Sephiroth aveva iniziato a togliersi i guanti e ciò era stato sufficiente affinché ogni pensiero logico lo abbandonasse. Si sporse in avanti, in direzione di quelle mani che furono nude quasi troppo in fretta. Avrebbe voluto liberarle lui stesso dai guanti.

 _“Il letto non è opera mia.”_ il sussurro di Sephiroth fu chiaro e limpido, forte persino sopra il battito del suo cuore che era tornato ad assordarlo e di attirare la sua attenzione – una missione fallimentare. Cloud si perse ad osservare le dita dell’altro che, con agilità, iniziarono ad allentare le cinture alle sue spalle, quelle che fissavano gli spallacci al loro posto.

_“Ringrazierei il tuo inconscio per la piacevole aggiunta.”_

Un’ennesima insinuazione a cui avrebbe dovuto controbattere ma a cui non reagì verbalmente. Cloud alzò solamente lo sguardo, sfidando quello dell’uomo, e questi non si perse neanche il più insignificante movimento: la fronte che si corrucciò, il pomo d’Adamo che si abbassò quando il ragazzo deglutì a vuoto, le mani che risalirono il suo petto e si aggrapparono alle cinghie che lo attraversavano; e poi il ginocchio che si sollevò, le labbra che si schiusero e infine l’intero corpo che tremò, si issò e cadde.

Disinibito, volgare; Cloud sedette sulle gambe di Sephiroth, le sue cosce allargate per accogliere tra loro la stazza dell’uomo.

Sephiroth chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì. Sotto sguardo del giovane si scurirono; sotto i suoi polpastrelli si diffuse un rombo basso, le fusa di un felino.

_“La panchina sarebbe stata scomoda.”_

Il giovane arrossì e i suoi pugni si serrarono; immobile osservò Sephiroth portare le mani dietro di sé, al centro della schiena, per sganciare le ultime cinghie che sorreggevano il metallo protettivo alle spalle. Avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, avrebbe potuto cingergli il busto e sollevargli i capelli per facilitarlo cosicché quelle dita avrebbero potuto toccare _lui_ , ma non fu necessario. Con un ultimo scatto l’armatura scivolò in basso e, nell’attimo in cui il metallo cadde a terra in un fragore, le mani di Sephiroth lo raggiunsero con urgenza.

Salde e decise, premettero attorno alla sua vita, la circondarono del tutto. Nonostante tra i polpastrelli e il suo corpo vi fosse la stoffa della maglia e della cintura, Cloud li avvertì su di sé, direttamente sulla sua pelle; sentì i pollici che quasi si toccavano tra loro affondare nel ventre, percepì le altre dita muoversi e solleticare la spina dorsale.

Se non si fosse morso il labbro con forza, dalla sua bocca sarebbe trapelato un desiderio esplicito, smodato, ma soprattutto spoglio di qualsiasi repulsione. In lui erano rimasti solo istinto, solo egoismo. Ecco dunque che non respinse il brivido che lo attraversò e anzi lo accolse, lo incitò; ecco che, anziché rifiutarla, si affidò alla mano che iniziò a risalire lentamente lungo la sua schiena, sfiorandolo su ogni singola vertebra – sembrò giocarci, esitando nei minuti avvallamenti prima di procedere ai successivi, sempre più su.

_“Conosci il prezzo.”_

Il mormorio vibrò nuovamente sotto le mani del ragazzo, che senza interpretarlo lo rincorse, premendo con maggiore insistenza i palmi contro il petto dell’uomo; era talmente largo che neppure le sue dita, per quanto lontane dall’essere piccole, risultavano sufficienti a coprirne la superficie. Una superficie che restava in gran parte ancora nascosta: Cloud voleva non solo vederla ma anche toccarla, esplorarla, assaggiarla.

_“Cloud.”_

Il giovane tremò al suono del suo nome, al tocco della mano che aveva raggiunto il suo collo e che lì strinse priva di delicatezza. Ulteriore rossore affiorò al suo volto e si convinse che si trattava di indignazione, anche quando le sue stesse mani si spostarono in alto, su quelle spalle ampie di cui finalmente poterono sentire i muscoli.

«Non… mi stai comprando.»

Riflesso nelle iridi azzurre, Sephiroth curvò le labbra in un sorriso più ampio.

_“No.”_

Le dita allentarono la presa attorno al collo del ragazzo, giocherellando con i capelli più corti; si sarebbero potute stringere nuovamente, avrebbero potuto spezzare le vertebre con facilità, ma non lo fecero, scartando quel futuro. Affondarono invece tra le bionde ciocche, le tirarono e infine massaggiarono lo scalpo per scusarsi. Cloud rabbrividì al piacevole stimolo.

_“È uno scambio.”_

Si morse il labbro, socchiuse gli occhi e scivolò in avanti con il bacino.

_“Tu mi doni la tua forza.”_

Fece scorrere i palmi dalle spalle fino ai lati del collo di Sephiroth; accarezzò l’idea si avvolgerli attorno alla sua gola, invece lasciò che si sporgessero oltre, dietro e tra i capelli argentati. Erano già vicini e lo furono ancor di più, mentre Cloud piegava i gomiti e lo avvicinava a sé.

_“Io il piacere.”_

Il giovane imitò la presa di Sephiroth al suo scalpo e serrò i pugni tra i fili argentei. Se non avesse avuto i guanti avrebbe graffiato la pelle, avrebbe sentito la morbidezza e il calore sotto i polpastrelli, e la consapevolezza di quanto si stesse perdendo accrebbe la sua stretta.

Era impaziente, frustrato.

«Sei— un bastardo.» graffiata e insolitamente bassa, la voce di Cloud tradì libidine invece che rabbia. Similmente onesto, anche il suo corpo non si trattenne: il capo si poggiò sulla mano che lo sorreggeva, la schiena si inarcò affinché il bacino strusciasse ancor più in avanti, le mani tremarono e cedettero al desiderio di spingere il volto di Sephiroth persino più vicino al proprio.

A quella distanza il respiro dell’altro inumidì la sua pelle e Cloud si abbandonò al tepore che iniziò a diffondersi in lui.

«Sei… un mostro.»

Dal suo posto tra i capelli corti, la mano di Sephiroth si spostò in avanti: sfiorò un orecchio, seguì la linea della mascella e infine si arrestò sotto il mento, dove il pollice solleticò il labbro inferiore e le altre dita si serrarono, costringendo Cloud a guardare dritto avanti a sé in un misto di dolcezza e crudeltà. Se lo avesse voluto, il ragazzo avrebbe potuto distogliere lo sguardo o anche solo chiudere gli occhi; invece li allargò, li fissò prima nell’inesorabile allargarsi delle pupille feline e poi in basso, sulle labbra che si schiusero mostrando i denti.

_“Chissà.”_

Avvenne in un lasso di tempo talmente breve da non comprendere nemmeno un battito del suo cuore: una mano raggiunse il suo petto e lo spinse. La presa di Cloud tra i capelli fu inutile, tentare di riguadagnare l’equilibrio ridicolo: Sephiroth torreggiò sulla sua figura e lo travolse, lo schiacciò e lo costrinse giù nel materasso, facendo leva solo sul palmo all’altezza dello sterno.

Sephiroth fu tra le sue gambe, spalancate e lievemente sollevate.

La stessa posizione con cui tutto aveva avuto inizio. Quella con cui, nei bassifondi, nella stanza accanto a quella dove Tifa riposava, Sephiroth aveva iniziato a corromperlo e plasmarlo. Quel giorno Cloud aveva lottato, aveva futilmente cercato di resistergli e di scacciarlo, ma ormai si trattava di un passato lontano, quasi sconnesso con il presente. Il ragazzo infatti poté solo espellere un respiro lungo e tremante, fu solo in grado di portare entrambe le mani attorno a quella che gravava sul suo sterno, quasi soffocandolo, per stringerla. Non seppe se fu un tentativo inconscio e disperato di sfuggirgli, né gli importò: il calore di quella mano vinse la pelle dei guanti e la stoffa della maglia e lo raggiunse, lo avvolse.

Cloud lo accettò, totalmente e senza freni.

Quello tra loro era uno scambio, era una volgare compravendita e lui ne avrebbe colto il massimo guadagno.

Per questo guardò dritto avanti a sé, negli occhi dell’uomo. Sephiroth non sembrava neppure respirare mentre lo osservava, lo valutava, pregustava il divertimento di spezzarlo ulteriormente senza però fare il passo successivo.

Dovette essere Cloud a infrangere quell’immobilità: le sue mani risalirono in alto, lungo il braccio di Sephiroth, arrestandosi dopo una lenta ascesa solo al gomito. Lì strinsero e esercitarono una lieve pressione affinché il braccio si piegasse e, con esso, il busto dell’uomo si abbassasse su di lui. Una ciocca di capelli, rimasta parzialmente oltre la schiena ampia, finì di scivolare in avanti e ricadde sul petto del ragazzo, unendosi alle altre che già lo accarezzavano. Cloud schiuse le labbra, le inumidì con la lingua e lasciò che si dispiegassero in un ringhio:

«Smettila di… giocare.» serrò le mani attorno all’avambraccio, sforzò i muscoli del suo ventre e cercò di sollevare il busto per far avvicinare i loro volti. «Se è uno scambio, allora fai la tua parte.»

 _“Tranquillo, Cloud.”_ assieme al sussurro dell’uomo, tornarono anche i gesti. Il palmo di Sephiroth diminuì la pressione esercitata e si mosse in basso, seguito nel suo scivolare dalle iridi infuse di _mako_ – quelle di entrambi. _“Onorerò l’accordo.”_

In un fremito, Cloud assottigliò lo sguardo e deglutì a vuoto un’ennesima volta, sconvolto dalla mano che raggiunse la sua cintura e che, da quel punto, lasciò solo la punta delle dita a sfiorarlo all’altezza dell’ombelico.

_“Riflettevo semplicemente che dovresti rimuovere l’abbigliamento.”_

Fu un po’ come ricevere uno schiaffo; le sue guance si tinsero del rossore di un colpo immaginario e il suo corpo sussultò. Cloud si era mostrato determinato, oltre che voglioso, ma ecco che quel semplice commento era bastato a farlo risprofondare tra dubbi e confusione, anche se di una natura differente rispetto al solito. Se negli incubi precedenti Cloud aveva desiderato il tocco dell’altro ma era stato frenato dal timore e dall’incongruenza tra il suo istinto e la sua razionalità, in quel momento a farlo esitare fu ben altro, ovvero la cruda e inevitabile realtà dell’atto: si sarebbe dovuto spogliare.

Per quanto ridicolo, soprattutto in quel frangente, ciò fu sufficiente a metterlo in imbarazzo.

E Sephiroth non si limitò ad accorgersene, no; Cloud fu certo che si deliziò dell’espressione combattuta così come del roseo calore alle gote. Il ragazzo però non comprese il sorriso consapevole che si stagliò su quel volto se non quando fu troppo tardi: Sephiroth allontanò la mano dal suo ventre e si sollevò, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, e solo allora Cloud le notò – le cosce spalancate e tremanti, larghe attorno alla vita dell’altro. Avvampò e istintivamente, con uno scatto, cercò di serrarle. A frenarlo giunsero subito le mani che, poggiandosi ognuna su una gamba, lo accarezzarono con movimenti leggeri e circolari.

_“Quindi, Cloud…”_

Ogni dito era un tizzone ardente che scavava nella sua carne.

_“Spogliati.”_

Benché nel tono non fosse assente l’immancabile nota sinuosa e vellutata, la voce di Sephiroth lo raggiunse come un ordine a cui disobbedire era impossibile. Di conseguenza, nonostante il nodo allo stomaco, iniziò a spogliarsi. Con lo sguardo basso alle sue stesse mani e ignorando la pressante sensazione dell’uomo che lo fissava, Cloud iniziò dagli anelli metallici attorno al suo avambraccio, sganciandoli cosicché, allentati, gli fosse possibile abbassarli e rimuoverli assieme al guanto. Una volta fatto li lasciò cadere ai lati del letto e subito dopo, senza fermarsi, passò alla sottile benda in stoffa bianca che era stata appena esposta. Tuttavia, riuscì a malapena ad allentarla prima che il suo corpo venisse scosso da un altro brivido: una delle mani di Sephiroth iniziò a strusciare lungo la sua coscia, scorrendo verso il ginocchio e arrestandosi esattamente sotto di esso.

«Che—»

Le dita si serrarono, spinsero in avanti e Cloud si ritrovò il ginocchio vicino al busto e il piede sollevato, all’altezza del petto di Sephiroth.

_“Non si va a letto con le scarpe.”_

Quando scalciare si rivelò inutile, al ragazzo non restò che digrignare i denti e, allo stesso tempo, arrendersi alla mano che scivolò più in basso del ginocchio, al polpaccio e infine alla caviglia. Farlo però non significava essere docile, né tantomeno impaurito.

«Allora… toglile.»

_“Con piacere.”_

Nella lista immaginaria di possibili risposte che si era prefigurato nella sua testa, quella che aveva fornito Sephiroth era del tutto assente e ciò lo lasciò momentaneamente interdetto. Riuscì però a riprendersi velocemente, concentrandosi su quel che doveva fare, ovvero, spogliarsi. Ignorando i tocchi dell’uomo, che senza esitazione aveva iniziato a sfilare i suoi stivali assieme al calzino, Cloud abbassò velocemente lo sguardo sulle sue mani e continuò a rimuovere la benda, dopodiché passò all’altra mano. Non appena iniziò a liberarla del guanto, Sephiroth ugualmente si spostò all’altra gamba, sollevandola senza preavviso e tuttavia senza ricevere alcuna protesta dal giovane.

Sebbene lo stesse assecondando, Cloud si stava agitando. Più i secondi passavano, più si irrigidiva e il suo respiro si faceva irregolare, troppo accelerato per quel poco che stava succedendo. Se ne accorse definitivamente quando, nonostante entrambe le mani fossero prive dei guanti, non riuscì a far scattare i bottoni a pressione, quelli che univano le cinghie che attraversavano il suo petto alla cintura che aveva in vita. Le sue dita tremavano troppo e la pelle conciata scivolava via dai suoi polpastrelli, come sapone.

Il desiderio persisteva, la disperazione lacerante che lo motivava non era scomparsa; semplicemente, erano state coperte dall’imbarazzo, dall’insicurezza tipica e comprensibile di un giovane inesperto, _vergine_.

Era talmente assorto e distratto da queste considerazioni che non solo aveva arrestato le sue mani, ma non stava più controllando i movimenti di Sephiroth; ecco quindi che non riuscì a trattenere l’inaspettato piccolo gemito che sgattaiolò via dalle sue labbra quando l’uomo premette contro il suo inguine, spinse e con una dolce carezza dei capelli divenne l’ombra china su di lui.

_“Ti serve aiuto con i bottoni, Cloud?”_

«Stai—»

Interrompendo ogni possibile insulto, le mani di Sephiroth poggiarono sulle sue, ricoprendole, e benché Cloud serrò le labbra e cercò di impedire che le sue gambe si serrassero istintivamente, il suo corpo finì comunque scottato da quel solo tocco: i tremiti immotivati, lo scatto dei suoi muscoli, il respiro frenetico e il rossore al volto – queste erano differenti manifestazioni della sua inesperienza, della sua incertezza.

Un’incertezza che Cloud imparò presto a odiare e che Sephiroth, al contrario, abbracciò con entusiasmo. Allontanando le mani del ragazzo fece scattare i bottoni con lentezza, non mancando di sfiorare di proposito il ventre tirato e da lì di proseguire lateralmente, sempre con tocchi leggeri, ai fianchi e infine alla schiena. Rabbrividendo, Cloud poté solo lanciare un’occhiata indignata e scura di desiderio a Sephiroth, il quale rispose semplicemente sollevandogli il bacino, appena, così da sganciare l’ultimo bottone che, in corrispondenza della spina dorsale, era l’ultimo rimasto a tenere le cinghie connesse alla cintura.

Sephiroth lo toccava con naturalezza e con altrettanta semplicità aveva portato a termine ciò che lui, poco prima, era stato incapace di fare.

Si sarebbe dovuto irritare, sentire mortificato, e invece si ritrovò a stringere i pugni sulle lenzuola, a sospirare mentre il suo spallaccio veniva rimosso e gettato a terra assieme alle cinghie. Mantenendo i suoi occhi irrimediabilmente fissi in quelli di Cloud, Sephiroth lo rese ancora più succube, schiacciato ben più da quelle iridi che dalle mani che improvvisamente tornarono a premere al centro del suo ventre, sulla cintura in pelle.

Un gemito minacciò di sfuggire alle sue labbra e la sua schiena si inarcò, il suo bacino strusciò lascivo contro l’altro in una ricerca di liberazione; e Sephiroth sorrise. Cloud lo vide, rabbrividì, ma non poté che essere rapito da quelle labbra che si avvicinarono, sempre di più, _di più_.

Avvertì il respiro sulle proprie, sentì i capelli più corti sfiorargli le guance.

Le loro bocche non si toccarono: con uno scatto il ragazzo sollevò le mani e le premette sui muscoli del petto dell’uomo, frenando la sua discesa. Ma solo inizialmente, perché subito dopo le dita affondarono in quel calore con altre intenzioni, aggrappandosi alle cinghie in un conflitto tra vergogna e lussuria.

La curva sulle labbra si accentuò.

 _“Menti ancora, Cloud?”_ il vibrare delle parole attraversò il suo corpo e lo distrasse dalle dita che scivolarono sotto la cintura, sganciandola e rimuovendola. _“Perché?”_

Anche se avesse voluto, Cloud non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di rispondergli.

Risollevandosi in ginocchio, le mani di Sephiroth scesero oltre le restanti cinture dei pantaloni. Con il cuore che si arrestò nel suo petto, il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo su quelle dita, sul palmo rovente che poggiò al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

_“Hai forse ripensamenti?”_

Se anche li avesse avuti, sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? Sephiroth non gli aveva mai permesso di scegliere. La domanda quindi era vuota, più che altro un ulteriore modo per schernirlo e umiliarlo.

Non sarebbe più riuscito a farlo.

«No.»

E glielo dimostrò – o almeno fu questa l’intenzione iniziale.

In un movimento tanto fluido quanto affrettato, Cloud si mise a sedere; malgrado la posizione delle sue gambe, poggiate su quelle dell’altro e allargate, e nonostante il palmo che ancora premeva sulla sua intimità, riuscì a nascondere ogni indecisione. Le sue mani si mossero in avanti, lungo le numerose cinture in pelle che tenevano chiusa la lunga veste nera e, una volta raggiunte le fibbie, lì riposarono. Il metallo freddo ferì i polpastrelli accaldati e solo allora Cloud alzò lentamente gli occhi, pronto a incontrare la reazione dell’uomo.

Silenzioso e imperscrutabile Sephiroth lo guardava, ancora, la figura del giovane perennemente riflessa nei suoi occhi, gli stessi dove Cloud si immerse senza timore – nel verde innaturale ma, soprattutto, in quei buchi neri che inghiottirono ogni minuta lentiggine sulla rosea cute e che, nel farlo, si gonfiarono. Cloud li vide, inevitabilmente ne fu vittima e irrazionalmente li incitò con un timido movimento del bacino, del tutto fuori dal suo controllo. Specchiato in quel mare scuro si osservò arrossire ulteriormente, mordersi il labbro e corrucciarsi, finché non abbassò il capo e tornò a volgere l’attenzione alle cinte, iniziando a slacciarle.

Perché non aveva ripensamenti.

Una carezza partì dal cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, risalendo il ventre.

_“Senza fili.”_

Lo raggiunse quel mormorio basso, dal significato oscuro. Cloud era avvezzo all’enigmaticità dell’uomo al punto che non lo avrebbe più dovuto stupire, né se ne sarebbe dovuto interessare. Eppure si chiese cosa intendesse, persino mentre la sua mente era già occupata in due opposti compiti: l’uno di ignorare le dita che proseguirono sul suo busto e l’altro, non meno impegnativo, di concentrarsi per riuscire a slacciare la fibbia troppo appariscente.

Dunque, senza volerlo, domandò:

«Cosa?»

Lasciandolo privo di risposta, Sephiroth proseguì nel toccarlo; con una mano lo stuzzicò all’altezza del fianco e con l’altra raggiunse il petto, sfiorandolo con le dita lungo il giromanica. Cloud rabbrividì e il tremare divenne più violento non appena quelle dita si intrufolarono sotto la maglia e avanzarono. Il ragazzo aveva sognato quel tocco, ma la sua immaginazione non avrebbe potuto prepararlo a quello – non al fuoco, soprattutto non alla dissolutezza con cui pollice e indice si strinsero attorno ad un capezzolo e tirarono.

Cloud gemette, sussultò e le sue mani slacciarono quasi per pura casualità l’ultima cintura della veste dell’uomo, aprendola.

 _“Mi sorprendi, Cloud. E questo non mi infastidisce,”_ senza ulteriori stimoli, Sephiroth lasciò stare la pelle offesa e piuttosto vi poggiò sopra il palmo, quasi a volerla scaldare. Intanto, l’altra mano iniziò a tirare la maglia verso l’alto, rimuovendola dall’interno dei pantaloni. _“Mi delizia.”_

Cloud strinse i pugni e solo a quel pugno si accorse di non averli abbassati, bensì di averli premuti contro il petto dell’uomo, scultoreo e caldo e, ormai, maggiormente esposto. Difatti, anche se ad abbracciare il busto restavano la cintura e le cinghie ad essa agganciate, molti dei muscoli precedentemente nascosti non erano più lasciati all’immaginazione. Scordando ogni pudore, Cloud distese i pugni e li percorse, uno ad uno, appropriandosi del calore che iniziò a riempirlo con più violenza ed irruenza, finché non lo travolse quando premette esattamente sui pettorali.

Erano ridicolmente grandi e… morbidi.

Per un attimo pensò di stringerli, di affondare le dita nella carne dell’uomo e—

_“Alza le braccia.”_

Cloud sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, trovando Sephiroth ad un soffio da lui, su di lui. I capelli sfiorarono le sue guance in una tenera carezza che contrastò con la rigidità dei lineamenti e il buio asfissiante dello sguardo.

Cloud ubbidì un’ennesima volta alle parole dell’uomo; docile e mesto come un cucciolo fedele, lentamente, sollevò le braccia. Sephiroth sollevò la stoffa e in un attimo l’aria fredda lo colpì e la maglia fu oltre la sua testa e giù, a terra.

Davanti a sé Sephiroth, che inumidiva le sue labbra con la lingua.

_“Bravo, Cloud.”_

Venne spinto giù, il palmo dell’uomo ora a diretto contatto con la sua pelle, a premere finché Cloud non affondò nelle coperte e annaspò, il fiato espulso a forza dai suoi polmoni tra paura e trepidazione. Ma Sephiroth, sebbene fosse nuovamente su di lui a spingere tra le sue gambe – ad allargarle, serrando una mano nei muscoli della coscia come fossero burro –, non fece altro. Restò piuttosto a godersi lo spettacolo sottostante, come un rapace che si prepara alla caccia.

Nonostante avesse detto che avrebbe onorato la sua parte di quel folle accordo, continuava a torturarlo.

Avrebbe potuto far finire quella farsa in pochi attimi, appagando il desiderio che neanche Cloud riusciva ad afferrare nella sua completezza, e invece giocava. Sephiroth insisteva in quell’alternarsi di tocchi leggeri e morse implacabili, di sorrisi lascivi e occhiate raggelanti, intrappolando il ragazzo in una cella da cui poteva solamente _guardare_ un’ultima sensuale danza.

Non importava che le mani si fossero allontanate dal suo corpo e che Cloud non avesse più nulla a trattenerlo, era sufficiente lo sguardo a legarlo – a tenerlo giù sul letto, inerme, da dove lo vide, lo ammirò mentre si liberava della veste e iniziava subito dopo a rimuovere anche la cintura e le cinghie. Seppur con ogni movimento gli regalava una piacevole scossa lungo il suo corpo, in egual misura lo puniva, ricordandogli la sua inferiorità e sottomissione. Infatti, per guardare lo spettacolo offerto, Cloud doveva necessariamente riconoscere la vista delle sue gambe spalancate; per guardare ogni nuovo centimetro di pelle esposta, doveva accettare il tremare delle sue cosce

Era frustrante. Era eccitante.

Sentì caldo, ben più di quanto avrebbe desiderato, e non riuscì nemmeno a battere le palpebre. Immobile continuò ad osservarlo rimuovere le cinghie, in corrispondenza delle quali Cloud colse i leggeri segni che percorrevano la pelle chiara; con il fiato sospeso seguì le mani dell’uomo che sganciarono la cintura e la rimossero. Non si perse nulla.

Quando gli indumenti vennero gettati a terra, Cloud neppure se ne accorse; le iridi azzurre correvano lungo gli addominali che, ad ogni movimento, si distendevano o contraevano, elogiando quel corpo in un disegno in costante cambiamento. Mutò difatti il suo sguardo, quando Sephiroth finalmente si abbassò su di lui e torno ad invadere i suoi sensi.

Non più solo la vista: anche il tatto, l’olfatto, l’udito. Con una mano a premere nel materasso, al lato della sua vita, Sephiroth poggiò l’altra al centro del suo petto e lì spinse, lo bruciò e lo riempì di un calore insopportabile; inclinando lievemente il capo, altri capelli scivolarono oltre le spalle e ricaddero in avanti, sul ventre del giovane, portando con loro la dolce fragranza che li caratterizzava; guardandolo, rapendolo con la nera mostruosità delle sue pupille, Sephiroth incurvò le labbra e rise, un suono basso e roco che vibrò nei suoi timpani e si trasformò nel dolore sordo che infuocò il suo inguine.

Era una mescolanza di stimoli, un intreccio indissolubile in cui mancava un solo senso all’appello: il gusto.

Cloud serrò i pugni nelle lenzuola.

«Che hai da ridere?»

Le parole sfuggirono al suo controllo sia nel loro tono sia nella loro articolazione; erano tremanti, incerte e inutili, un totale spreco di fiato che non servì ad altro se non a far riaffiorare l’imbarazzo.

_“Ti infastidisce?”_

Mentre il sorriso accresceva, le dita dell’uomo scesero con calma lungo il suo busto, incuranti dei brividi che il loro passaggio causava; percorsero una singola linea al centro del petto, verso l’ombelico e oltre, superando le cinte per arrestarsi solo quando i polpastrelli arrivarono a sfiorare l’inguine, ancora coperto.

 _“Tranquillo, Cloud.”_ il sussurro fu insolitamente caldo e quella diversità si rispecchiò anche nell’espressione dell’uomo, ma Cloud era troppo occupato a guardare la mano che si poggiò completamente sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni per prestare attenzione ad altro. _“Non mi prenderei mai gioco di te.”_

Sephiroth mentiva, continuamente, e il giovane non aveva la forza di ribattere. Inspirò aspramente, si morse il labbro e istintivamente le sue gambe tentarono per l’ennesima volta di chiudersi. A frenarle però vi era Sephiroth, non solo il suo corpo ma anche l’altra mano che, dopo aver premuto contro una coscia perché si allargasse, risalì verso il bacino e si unì così all’altra.

Cloud era irrequieto, quasi spaventato dalla violenza con cui il calore lo invase e riempì.

«Lo…» farfugliò, sollevando lo sguardo verso il volto dell’altro, assottigliandolo nella speranza di dare un tono più aggressivo alla sua voce che, in realtà, sembrò più che altro supplichevole. «…stai facendo in questo momento.»

_“No, Cloud.”_

Quel calore si attenuò nel momento in cui entrambe le mani smisero di esercitare pressione, tuttavia tornò con una irruenza ben peggiore, devastante, quando le dita iniziarono a slacciare le due cinte che chiudevano i pantaloni. Cloud fremette, avvertì con disarmante chiarezza il suo volto prendere fuoco e non riuscì a controllare lo scatto delle sue mani che cercarono uno sfogo per il panico che lo pervase. Si aggrappò prima alla stoffa dell’indumento, poi con disperazione ai polsi di Sephiroth. Sembrò non notarlo: le dita proseguirono la loro opera e sbottonarono, aprirono la cerniera, sollevarono velocemente entrambe le gambe del ragazzo fino a farle poggiare su una delle sue spalle. Cloud annaspò, l’intimità sussultò nascosta e il bacino si agitò istintivamente, ignorato dalle dita dell’uomo che ridiscesero le gambe arrestandosi però alla vita, afferrando il bordo superiore di intimo e pantaloni. 

_“È solo parte della tua ricompensa.”_

Avvenne troppo velocemente e assieme con spaventosa lentezza. Cloud riuscì a vedere e sentire tutto, eppure non poté impedire nulla, non volle, e in un solo movimento Sephiroth lo privò di intimo e pantaloni. La stoffa scivolò sulla sua pelle e i glutei vennero esposti, seguiti prontamente dall’inguine, dalle cosce, i polpacci, le caviglie, i piedi. In quel gesto oltremodo fluido, l’unico intoppo fu anche il principale motivo della sua vergogna: quando erano ancora al suo inguine e dovevano essere abbassati, pantaloni e biancheria incontrarono la resistenza del suo stesso membro. Naturalmente fu Sephiroth a volerlo e perciò, prima che l’aria colpisse la sua pelle più sensibile, l’elastico dell’intimo inciampò e si aggrappò a lui, sfuggendogli solo con uno schiocco. Uno schiocco che fu accompagnato da un timido rimbalzo, dal suono sporco della carne che incontrava e inumidiva il suo ventre.

I pugni stretti nelle coperte le strattonarono, quasi stracciandole.

Cloud era eccitato e quella realtà, invece di liberarlo, acuì le sue insicurezze – le stesse di cui Sephiroth si deliziò e che si specchiarono nel sorriso e nelle pupille, mostrandogli una lussuria che fino a quel momento era stata sapientemente controllata. E benché si fosse trattato di un istante, fu sufficiente affinché Cloud gemesse sotto quello sguardo, quasi quegli occhi potessero non solo toccarlo ma persino graffiarlo, tagliando nella pelle. Li sentì tra le sue gambe e in alto lungo la pelle esposta, fino al volto, alle labbra; nelle pupille dove scavarono per entrare nel suo cranio, come parassiti.

_“Splendido.”_

Cloud si immobilizzò, arrestando persino il movimento nervoso delle sue mani che, senza sosta, avevano continuato a stringersi e a tirare le coperte. Inspirò a fondo, socchiuse le palpebre e involontariamente le gambe fremettero, scivolando appena sulla spalla che le sosteneva.

Iniziò con una carezza che risalì una coscia, fino al piede.

Senza interrompere il contatto tra i loro sguardi, Sephiroth voltò il capo verso la caviglia a lui più vicina; la sfiorò con il suo sorriso, la accarezzò con una mano prima che questa discendesse con estrema lentezza fino al ginocchio, dietro cui si fermò. Lì le dita aumentarono gradualmente la loro pressione e poi, dopo un altro fugace poggiare delle labbra alla sua caviglia, iniziarono a spingere: con finta gentilezza la gamba fu costretta a piegarsi e abbassarsi, fino a quando la coscia di Cloud fu quasi perpendicolare al suo torace. Sephiroth non si chinò assieme ad essa e restò al contrario con la schiena ritta, così da poter osservare i lineamenti del ragazzo mentre la sua gamba veniva spostata lateralmente – lontana dalla compagna.

Lo espose.

Cloud provò inutilmente a nascondersi ma, per quanto le sue mani scattarono in avanti e si serrarono attorno a quella di Sephiroth, ormai attorno alla sua coscia, non ottenne nulla. Le sue gambe vennero comunque spalancate e le pupille di Sephiroth si allargarono, nutrendosi di ogni dettaglio: un corpo tremante, fragile, fatto di muscoli tesi e forti guidati però da una volontà debole e frantumata.

La stessa che portò Cloud ad allentare la stretta delle sue dita e che, a tal modo, consentì che quelle dell’uomo andassero ad occuparsi dell’altra gamba, quella ancora sollevata. Se la compagna era stata oggetto di scarse cure, lo stesso non si sarebbe potuto dire di questa; Sephiroth la venerò, la consumò. Inizialmente furono le mani attorno alla caviglia, il loro dolce massaggio, ma ben presto si trattò della bocca. Non fu un tocco a malapena accennato e atto solo a stuzzicarlo, né si trattò di uno sfiorare veloce, sbrigativo; le labbra morbide premettero sulla sua pelle, la inumidirono, ne condivisero il calore. Baciarono la cute sottile dell’arco del piede.

« _Ah_ —»

Il fuoco lo pervase, partì da quel piccolo punto di contatto e corse in basso, al suo inguine. Cloud tremò, sentì lo stomaco stringersi e non poté combattere l’ennesimo sussulto della sua intimità; ugualmente, non poté frenare l’altro, le cui cure proseguirono e ben presto eclissarono tutto il resto.

Preceduta dalle mani all’altezza del ginocchio, la bocca giunse al polpaccio, dove la falsità della sua affabilità si palesò: senza preavviso le labbra si schiusero e Sephiroth lo _leccò_ , traendo ispirazione dalle iridi azzurre che lo fissavano per continuare. Notò come la loro lucentezza si offuscasse quando si allontanava, quando non premeva a sufficienza sulla pelle, e al contrario come venisse assorbita dal nero ad ogni piccolo sfiorare.

Notò come crescesse inesorabile man mano che con la bocca si avvicinava alla coscia e come, quando le labbra giunsero in prossimità della fine del loro percorso, avesse estirpato ogni altro colore. Ma non era abbastanza.

I suoi denti affondarono indelicati nel muscolo teso dell’interno coscia.

Sephiroth lo stava assaggiando, stava valutando quale fosse la parte più tenera e succosa della sua carne e con questo scopo proseguì, scendendo, piegando la gamba del ragazzo che obbediente assecondò ogni movimento – fremendo, sussultando e mordendosi il labbro quando la vergogna per i suoi stessi versi vinse l’abbandono al piacere.

 _“Non hai motivo di trattenerti.”_ lo mormorò alla pelle rossa e bagnata, così semplice segnare. _“Nessuno può sentirti oltre a me.”_

Cloud si morse con ben più forza la bocca e inspirò dal naso, gonfiando il petto e chiudendo gli occhi in un tentativo di ritrovare se stesso o un appiglio alla realtà.

_“Non c’è nessuna amica nella stanza accanto”_

Ma l’unica realtà erano le parole di Sephiroth soffiate alla sua pelle, tra i baci e i morsi ormai quasi al suo inguine; la realtà erano le carezze dei suoi capelli, che ricaduti in avanti lo solleticavano al minimo movimento.

_“Nessun passante.”_

Sephiroth si chinò ulteriormente e la gamba di Cloud scivolò con il ginocchio oltre la sua spalla. La mano dell’uomo restò stretta attorno alla parte esterna della coscia e, all’interno, la bocca la morse.

_“Nessuno.”_

«N— _nh_!»

In un violento sussulto la sua schiena si inarcò, separandosi dalle lenzuola già sporche del suo sudore. Sephiroth sorrise, un piacevole rombo si diffuse dal suo petto e il suo respiro si allontanò dalla sua cute. Cloud ricadde sul materasso, ancora leggermente scosso, e con un cipiglio che sarebbe voluto apparire infuriato cercò nuovamente lo sguardo dell’uomo.

E fu un errore.

Sephiroth era più vicino, non al suo volto ma tra le sue gambe. Non avrebbe voluto, non avrebbe dovuto, tuttavia il suo bacino si mosse ben prima che potesse controllarlo: scattò verso l’alto in un gesto impulsivo e brusco, verso un piacere che desiderava senza neppur conoscere.

Ma ciò che ottenne fu solo il sorriso dell’uomo, il palmo grande che si posò sul basso ventre affinché restasse fermo contro le coperte e, infine, il respiro caldo a soffiare sulla pelle tesa e arrossata.

_“Pazienza, Cloud.”_

Non ne aveva, non più.

Anche se il suo bacino immobilizzato, le gambe potevano ancora muoversi e dunque lo fecero. Scacciando ogni timidezza si allacciarono alle spalle di Sephiroth e lo spinsero su di sé, quasi a sfiorare la punta umida. Compiaciuto, l’uomo sgranò gli occhi e alzò entrambe le sopracciglia nella sua direzione, verso il rossore che si accentuò e verso le labbra che si schiusero – un altro sospiro le lasciò, ma Cloud non cedette alla vergogna. Impazienti, seppur tremanti, le sue mani si allontanarono dalle coperte: mentre una andò a coprire parzialmente il suo stesso volto, l’altra si poggiò titubante sopra quella dell’uomo, ancora ferma al suo ventre.

Premette, cercò quasi di intrecciare le loro dita.

«Basta.» farfugliò, nella sua voce una disperazione per nulla dissimile a quella dimostrata in un incubo lontano, quando aveva pronunciato quell’esatta parola e aveva così sancito la sua resa. «Smettila di—»

_“Cosa?”_

Con evidente divertimento nella voce, Sephiroth lo interruppe. Mentre spostava la mano in basso, evitando il punto dove il giovane lo avrebbe desiderato maggiormente, l’altro braccio si avvolse attorno alla coscia ancora sostenuta dalla sua spalla, le dita a poggiare nella parte interna.

_“Cosa dovrei smettere, Cloud?”_

Quella mano affondò maggiormente nella gamba e Cloud vide la carne cedere attorno ai polpastrelli, infossarsi attorno ad ogni dito.

Deglutì a vuoto, stringendo nel nulla la mano che aveva all’altezza del capo.

_“Dimmelo.”_

Un altro ordine, un altro soffio che colpì direttamente la cute delicata. Cloud schiuse le labbra e le sue gambe tremarono inutilmente.

«—Smettila di giocare.»

_“Non è un gioco.”_

«Qualsiasi cosa sia.»

Vi fu un attimo di pausa, di immobilità persino, in cui l’uomo si limitò a guardarlo. Poi, con un’eleganza che stonò con la crudezza della posizione, Sephiroth portò dietro al proprio orecchio una ciocca di capelli, si abbassò, aprì la bocca e lo leccò.

Se non fosse stato per la mano che premette di nuovo al suo bacino, Cloud sarebbe scattato bruscamente. Al contrario restò immobile, giù contro il materasso mentre Sephiroth proseguiva: dalla base, la lingua lo assaggiò e continuò fino alla punta senza remore e, precludendo al giovane ogni occasione di riprendere fiato, si accompagnò ad altri tocchi – la morbidezza delle labbra, l’occasionale graffiare dei denti, lo sfiorare di polpastrelli.

Solo grazie al tatto, era già perduto.

Poi riaprì gli occhi, chiusi istintivamente poco prima, e non riconobbe neppure il verso che produsse la sua gola.

Il nero di due pupille e il bianco dei denti lo accolsero. Sephiroth sorrideva, la curva delle labbra premeva contro la sua intimità e gli occhi lo guardavano, lo mangiavano ben più di quanto quella bocca avesse fatto.

Cloud dovette richiudere gli occhi per non sprofondare.

Era caldo, era così caldo da risultare insopportabile, ma non bastava. La lingua che stuzzicò la punta, la mano che si avvolse attorno a lui e lo accarezzò in movimenti fluidi e delicati non erano sufficienti, perché più Sephiroth gli donava più Cloud bramava. Lo aveva reso avido, lo aveva reso un vile egoista capace solo di inseguire la sua sete e, ormai, era talmente voglioso da non potersi permettere che la vergogna lo frenasse.

Perciò riaprì gli occhi, sollevò la mano al volto dell’uomo e la affondò nei capelli. Li strinse nel suo pugno, li tirò apprezzandone la morbidezza.

«Se—phiroth…»

Le sue gambe si allargarono per concedergli più spazio, i piedi si incurvarono e contorsero nell’aria, la mano lo spinse e attirò a sé.

«Sep—»

Le ultime sillabe di quel nome, una supplica, si ridussero in un miagolio osceno.

Senza preavviso se non le unghie corte che si conficcarono nella sua coscia, Sephiroth lo accolse nella sua bocca in un singolo scivolare in basso. Repentino, violento, l’opposto della carezza al suo pube e dell’abbraccio caldo che seguì. Cloud sparì, consumato dalla bramosia dell’uomo, e fu l’immagine presentata alla sua vista a devastarlo – subito, dopo pochi attimi. Fu vedere la punta del naso quasi premere contro la sua cute a scuoterlo, fu scorgere il bagnato della saliva ormai mischiata ad altro che lo portò all’orgasmo.

E Sephiroth lo guardò, fissò il proprio sguardo nelle iridi azzurre per farlo suo nell’attimo in cui si rompeva.

Lo aiutò anzi, lo assecondò. Cessò di esercitare la lieve pressione al suo ventre cosicché Cloud, inarcandosi, potesse spingersi persino più a fondo nella sua bocca; succhiò, serrò la gola e rise, conscio delle vibrazioni che ciò avrebbe causato.

Cloud si liberò così, in quel calore, con un fremito brusco e un gemito incontrollato. Sephiroth non si allontanò né accennò alcun lamento, neanche la minima smorfia. Se possibile il suo sguardo divenne più scuro, più animale, e quella bestialità non solo non lo abbandonò ma si mostrò sfrontata nel momento in cui inghiottì, nel lieve schiocco delle labbra che lasciarono l’intimità spenta e nella lingua che ne saggiò un’ultima volta la punta e che, non soddisfatta del succo bevuto, ripulì le labbra.

Persino nel torpore Cloud lo vide, perché i loro sguardi non vennero mai separati, nemmeno in quel suo momento d’apice; Sephiroth lo richiamava a sé con una forza tale che il giovane non aveva saputo serrare le palpebre, riflettendosi costantemente nella _mako_ aliena. Anche in quel momento in cui era prosciugato, abbandonato al materasso con il petto sudato che si abbassava e risollevava repentino, in movimenti spezzati e veloci, i loro sguardi si sfioravano.

E benché Cloud fosse appagato, la sua sete acquietata e il vuoto parzialmente colmato, per Sephiroth non lo era a sufficienza. Voleva che fosse ricolmo, voleva che il piacere strabordasse da quel petto vuoto e che Cloud urlasse, si contorcesse maggiormente, perdesse la lucidità nella lussuria più torbida e malsana; solo a tal modo avrebbe visto se sarebbe stato comunque capace di sorprenderlo, agendo inaspettatamente.

Cloud era obbediente e testardo, debole eppure così forte da renderlo un prezioso alleato, non più una insignificante marionetta.

Cloud era una bambola calda, viva, di cui voleva possedere ogni segreto e ogni anfratto. Ogni sfaccettatura, ogni minuzioso dettaglio. Voleva saggiarlo con i polpastrelli e toccarlo con la lingua; la pelle dolce, le lacrime salate, il seme.

Ancora.

Nello stesso istante in cui Cloud voltò lateralmente il capo e nascose il volto contro le coperte, Sephiroth batté le palpebre.

Le mani grandi corsero alle cosce ancora scosse e le strinsero, assicurandole ciascuna sopra una spalla, dopo di che si mossero in direzione dei glutei non più a contatto con le lenzuola. Ancora stordito, Cloud percepì il calore di quei tocchi come un’illusione fastidiosa, un pizzicore che cercava di riportarlo ad una realtà che non desiderava. Eppure, nonostante i suoi tentativi di ignorarlo, lo spiacevole formicolio insistette fino a tramutarsi in una stretta dolorosa: la carne del suo fondoschiena venne impietosamente afferrata e, le due parti, separate.

Cloud tornò di colpo in sé spalancando gli occhi.

Vide il proprio corpo sollevato e sentì quel che era rimasto del suo piacere scorrere verso il suo petto a causa dell’inclinazione; vide il viso di Sephiroth tra le sue gambe, parzialmente nascosto dal suo inguine, e sentì il respiro rovente raggiungerlo tra i glutei l’attimo prima che la pressione della lingua scivolasse sulla sua pelle.

La sua prima reazione fu schiudere le labbra in un gemito acuto e sofferente; la seconda fu il sussulto violento delle sue gambe, a cui seguirono brividi diffusi in tutto il suo corpo; la terza, infine, fu il rossore che invase il suo volto. Delle sue mani, una si strinse confusa alle coperte e l’altra scattò in alto, trovando subito posto tra i capelli dell’uomo; li tirò, cercando di esercitare tutta la forza in suo possesso affinché si allontanasse, smettesse di torturarlo, ciò che ottenne però fu solamente una presa più salda al suo fondoschiena e il rumore bagnato delle labbra che continuarono a baciarlo.

Sephiroth era delicato e assieme cruento, i suoi tocchi piacevoli quanto estremamente dolorosi – Cloud era ancora troppo sensibile, il suo corpo ancora troppo scosso perché potesse sopportare altro piacere. Eppure, proprio quelle labbra, quella lingua e quel respiro riaccesero il fuoco nel suo petto, al suo bacino. Ed era _imbarazzante_ , umiliante per quanto poco bastò.

Provò a sollevarsi parzialmente su un gomito, per raggiungerlo meglio nella speranza di farlo desistere.

«Sme—» sibilò, ma si interruppe presto, mordendosi la lingua per frenare un altro lamento. «Smettil— _ah_ …!»

Con un altro verso, osceno quanto il sorriso che giurava di poter sentire premere sulla sua cute, il ragazzo ricadde con le spalle sulle lenzuola e il capo rivolto all’indietro, la gola esposta. La mano tra i capelli dell’uomo continuò a tirare, a strattonare quella chioma senza controllo.

Ma Sephiroth non se ne curava e lo leccava, come un animale. Un dito spinse sotto il perineo e un altro carezzò più giù, al fianco della lingua. Pur di non urlare Cloud si morse il labbro fino a quasi farlo sanguinare, tuttavia non fu sufficiente: un verso strozzato riuscì comunque a sfuggirgli e le sue membra si scossero, schiave della tortura loro imposta. Le dita dei piedi si serrarono inutilmente, i muscoli delle cosce si contrassero e distesero in un ritmo discordante rispetto a quello seguito dagli addominali – tirati e poi sciolti, essi affidavano il loro movimento al respiro, frammentato e affrettato.

Oltre a non aver più fiato, Cloud perse il senno, la lucidità. Il piacere che lo aveva già colmato aumentò e infranse ogni limite; continuò a intrufolarsi in lui, a sgusciare sotto la sua pelle ad ogni tocco e ad ogni assaggio di quella bocca, finché a Cloud non rimase altro che il fuoco della lingua che lo violava.

«Seph—iroth…»

L’altra mano di Cloud si unì alla compagna già tra i capelli dell’uomo. Le dita schiacciarono la frangia ridicolamente rialzata sulla fronte ma, invece di tirarne le ciocche, si poggiarono con delicatezza sul cuoio capelluto. Una carezza.

«Basta…»

Sephiroth si fermò.

La stretta su di lui divenne improvvisamente morbida e il suo bacino venne dolcemente abbassato sul materasso. Il viso riapparve alla vista di Cloud, il mento bagnato dalla saliva e le labbra rosse, lucide, che si mostrarono in una curva nuova ma passeggera, scomparsa con la stessa velocità con cui si era manifestata. Non ebbe modo di comprenderla, né la possibilità di sfiorarla. Quando infatti l’uomo districò le mani di Cloud dai suoi capelli e le portò in basso fino a premerle sulla bocca, quel sorriso era già un ricordo. Non lo furono però la lingua che scivolò oltre le labbra né il rigido graffiare dei denti attorno ad un dito – un’ultima, tenera sevizia.

Vulnerabile anche al minimo tocco, il giovane rabbrividì e le sue braccia sussultarono in uno spasmo stanco che riverberò in tutto il suo corpo. Privo della forza di reagire, Cloud chiuse gli occhi e si arrese.

Assieme alla breve risata dell’uomo, le mani del ragazzo vennero adagiate tra le lenzuola e lì abbandonate senza ulteriori stimoli. Venne lasciato a riposare, a riguadagnare la lucidità e il controllo del proprio corpo in un silenzio che conciliò la quiete raggiunta. Lo cullò, fornendogli l’occasione di _non pensare_. Nessun mormorio, nessuna visione, nulla a distrarlo dal piacevole tepore lo pervadeva senza svanire.

Era appagato, una sensazione che non aveva mai sperimentato.

Con gli occhi chiusi, parzialmente dimentico di dove si trovasse e di chi fosse l’artefice della pienezza in cui si stava crogiolando, Cloud portò una mano al suo petto; sentì la pelle sudata, sentì il cuore pulsare.

Si concentrò su quel ritmo regolare.

Un battito.

Un altro e i ricordi lo travolsero.

Un terzo e il rumore di stoffa lo raggiunse, infrangendo il silenzio.

Un quarto e ad esso si aggiunse il suono metallico di una cerniera che veniva aperta, il cigolare del materasso e il frusciare di qualcosa che veniva abbandonato a terra.

Cloud sollevò le palpebre, si sorresse sui gomiti e inclinò il capo verso il basso. In quel momento, il suo cuore cessò di battere: in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, che lo guardava dall’alto con soddisfazione palpabile, Sephiroth si era spogliato dei pantaloni e dell’intimo. Gli occhi del giovane però non si alzarono verso il volto dell’uomo – o per meglio dire, non andarono neppure oltre gli addominali. Avide, affamate come se Sephiroth non lo avesse portato all’orgasmo solo pochi momenti prima, le pupille del ragazzo si gonfiarono alla vista di ogni dettaglio fino a quel momento solo immaginato; inseguendo ogni minuta imperfezione e le vene che si potevano intravedere sotto la cute, accarezzarono le cosce muscolose fino ai fianchi e, da lì, ridiscesero lungo la linea dell’inguine. Fino al suo centro.

Oltre al sangue che tinse di un lieve rosa le guance di Cloud, molto altro defluì ben più in basso, risvegliando la sua intimità con un timido sussulto.

Schiuse le labbra, ma le richiuse presto in una linea sottile. Si morse delicatamente il labbro interiore, si corrugò e i suoi lineamenti si velarono di preoccupazione. Solo in quel momento e con tale sentimento ad agitare il suo cuore, sollevò lo sguardo verso il viso dell’uomo.

L’espressione divertita di Sephiroth era resa ancora più irritante a causa di un sopracciglio lievemente alzato.

«Che c’è?»

L’uomo non rispose subito; semplicemente portò gli occhi giù, sul basso ventre del giovane dove si soffermò ben più a lungo di quanto Cloud ritenesse adeguato.

 _“Sembra ti sia già ripreso,”_ constatò infine con naturalezza, sollevando le braccia per portare i capelli all’indietro, alle sue spalle. Solamente a quel punto i suoi occhi tornarono in alto, ad immergersi in quelli del ragazzo. _“Cloud.”_

Cloud strinse i pugni nelle lenzuola e trattenne un brivido.

«E quindi?»

In risposta al graffiare irritato, il sorriso su quel volto si ampliò pericolosamente.

_“Proseguiamo.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se avete letto fin qui vi ringrazio! Spero vi sia piaciuto 8)  
> E beh, si divertirà ancora Cloud.


	7. Unione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ricorda, Cloud.” Invece di premere contro i pettorali per farlo desistere, Cloud si ritrovò a stringerli con ben altre intenzioni. “Seppur reale, questo resta un tuo sogno.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: ci sta una descrizione di un taglio in questo capitolo (resterò sul vago) e di un po' di sangue, ma è una allucinazione come ogni sacrosanta volta in questa fic. Quindi tranquilli (...).  
>   
> Detto questo vi chiedo scusa ma QUESTO CAPITOLO MI FA UN PO' SCHIFO SPERO VI PIACCIA UGUALE *CRIES

_“Sembra ti sia già ripreso,”_ constatò infine con naturalezza, sollevando le braccia per portare i capelli all’indietro, alle sue spalle. Solamente a quel punto i suoi occhi tornarono in alto, ad immergersi in quelli del ragazzo. _“Cloud.”_

Cloud strinse i pugni nelle lenzuola e trattenne un brivido.

«E quindi?»

In risposta al graffiare irritato, il sorriso su quel volto si ampliò pericolosamente.

_“Proseguiamo.”_

Senza ulteriore preavviso le mani di Sephiroth si abbassarono, poggiandosi e stringendosi attorno alle cosce di Cloud che, ben prima che potesse provare a reagire o a mettersi a sedere, venne strattonato verso il corpo rovente dell’uomo. Cadde all’indietro con la schiena contro il materasso e il suo bacino venne sollevato, portato a contatto con quello dell’altro, più in alto, finché i suoi glutei non poggiarono sulle cosce di Sephiroth. Sconvolto, Cloud sgranò gli occhi e fece scattare le braccia in basso affinché premessero contro il ventre altrui, ma fu un tentativo futile, privo di convinzione, perché nello stesso momento in cui lo toccò perse determinazione. Percepì l’intimità calda e grande strusciare contro la sua, a contatto; un gemito si divincolò dalle sue labbra e involontariamente il suo sguardo si spostò in basso, tra le sue cosce, e lì si soffermò – da lì non riuscì a separarsi. Sebbene Sephiroth fosse necessariamente con il bacino più indietro rispetto al suo, riusciva comunque a raggiungerlo, a _ricoprirlo_.

Mentre nel suo sguardo scuro e lucido restò spazio esclusivamente per quella vista, le dita poggiate sugli addominali si strinsero, graffiando la cute; le gambe fremettero e si allacciarono alla schiena dell’altro, accompagnando il gesto con una breve spinta del suo bacino. Il calore era tornato con prepotenza a soggiogarlo, a riempirlo, finché a distrarlo non giunse il leggero vibrare della voce altrui, sotto i suoi palmi:

_“Sono qui.”_

Mordendosi l’interno della guancia, Cloud seguì l’origine di quelle parole e si mostrò all’uomo in un cipiglio tanto irritato quanto frustrato.

«Sei…» farfugliò, inumidendosi le labbra. «…solamente proporzionato.»

Eccola, la seconda frase stupida della giornata. Evidentemente, essere eccitato diminuiva drasticamente le sue capacità intellettive. Riflettendo sulle sue scarse possibilità di rimediare a quanto appena detto, spostò le mani verso il petto dell’uomo al fine di spingerlo via con più insistenza, ma proprio in quell’istante l’altro discese su di lui. Con le braccia ai lati del corpo di Cloud e una cascata argentea ad avvolgere la sua figura, Sephiroth precluse ogni via di fuga persino al suo sguardo: il giovane poté solamente guardare in alto, in direzione di quelle pupille in cui scorse per l’ennesima volta il suo riflesso.

Un viso arrossato, confuso, spaventato e assieme voglioso.

 _“Ricorda, Cloud.”_ le labbra carnose si mossero con precisione, articolando il suo nome con lentezza esasperata, e intanto il volto si avvicinò. Invece di premere contro i pettorali per farlo desistere, Cloud si ritrovò a stringerli con ben altre intenzioni. _“Seppur reale, questo resta un_ tuo _sogno.”_

Si fermò ad un soffio dal suo volto, quando i loro nasi quasi si sfiorarono e la frangia bianca lo accarezzò sulle guance.

«Lo so.»

_“Davvero?”_

Corrucciato, Cloud cercò di comprendere il vero significato di quella domanda, ma il tentativo di decifrare l’espressione di Sephiroth si perse nel momento in cui l’uomo si abbassò ulteriormente, fin quando il volto non sparì dalla vista del giovane; il respiro lo raggiunse così all’orecchio sinistro – lo scaldò, lo inumidì e le labbra sfiorarono il lobo, i denti tirarono l’orecchino e ci giocarono.

Cloud rabbrividì violentemente e le sue unghie si conficcarono nei pettorali che stringevano.

_“Sei tu a desiderarmi così.”_

Un semplice mormorio, come altri, eppure eccezionalmente carico d’implicazioni.

«Non—»

Ignorando le proteste, Sephiroth proseguì con la dolce tortura; la lingua percorse il contorno dell’orecchio e il ragazzo serrò le palpebre e le gambe, la sua schiena si inarcò e la sua voce si incrinò in un lamento. Fino a quel momento, a prescindere da dove l’uomo lo avesse toccato, la reazione di Cloud era stata la stessa, ma lì, lì e in quel momento, fu differente. Ricevette una scossa intensa, innaturale, che attraversò il suo corpo e si arrestò con prepotenza al suo inguine, facendolo fremere e gemere in un verso patetico.

Ancora e ancora, ad ogni piccolo morso e tirare, ad ogni bagnato passare delle labbra che avvertì sorridere contro la sua pelle.

_“Oh, Cloud…”_

Anche quel lieve movimento fu sufficiente a scatenare in lui un altro sussulto e lo scatto irrefrenabile delle sue mani, che risalendo ulteriormente il corpo altrui si serrarono sulle spalle, tra i capelli.

_“Dovresti essere più onesto con te stesso.”_

Con un ultimo bacio al suo orecchio, lingua e denti continuarono il loro pasto lungo il collo del ragazzo, scendendo e risalendo senza seguire alcun preciso percorso. Allo stesso modo e dunque senza apparente meta, una delle mani di Sephiroth si poggiò sulla vita di Cloud e da lì iniziò a sfiorarlo, piano, lentamente. Il giovane rabbrividì e serrò gli occhi per ignorare l’uomo ma, ben diversamente, finì solo per concentrarsi ulteriormente su quei tocchi, a cui reagì con più violenza. Inclinò il capo per lasciargli più spazio, tirò i capelli e inarcandosi si spinse contro il bacino dell’altro senza riflettere, senza domandarsi perché non stesse più frenando i sospiri. Inseguì il calore sempre più intenso, più devastante, e quando la bocca dell’uomo giunse alla sua clavicola e lì morse, quando nello stesso momento la mano arrivò al suo pettorale e lo pizzicò, Cloud lo attirò a sé: lo strattonò per i capelli e lo portò verso il suo volto.

Gli sarebbe stato sufficiente sporgersi per stracciare quella bocca con la propria. Voleva sentire il suo stesso sapore su quelle labbra ed illudersi così che potessero appartenergli.

Sephiroth non glielo permise.

Facendo leva con la mano premuta al ventre di Cloud, si sollevò leggermente e sorrise alla smorfia di dolore del ragazzo, al sospiro graffiato che venne sospinto fuori dai polmoni compressi. Spostò però subito il peso sull’altro braccio, ancora sul materasso, mentre il palmo sul petto scivolò in alto, sul collo, sulla mascella e infine alla bocca. Cloud sentì le sue labbra venire stuzzicate, spinte in alto e in basso e infine violate: un dito, due dita si sporsero senza premura oltre i denti, premendo contro la lingua.

_“Lecca.”_

Un secco comando, l’ennesimo, a cui però Cloud non rispose. Era stufo di essere l’unico a dover accontentare sempre l’uomo, stufo di essere il solo a dover obbedire incondizionatamente.

Ma soprattutto, era un’incosciente.

Mantenendo il contatto visivo tra loro, serrò le labbra attorno all’intrusione e in un gesto di sfida poggiò i denti sulla pelle delle dita. Non fece altro, tuttavia il respiro di Sephiroth ruppe il suo ritmo, il braccio tremò, il verde quasi scomparve da quegli occhi che gradualmente si sgranarono. E allora Cloud aumentò la pressione, spronato, continuando a stringere i denti che tagliarono infine la carne. La sfumatura metallica del sangue stuzzicò le sue papille gustative, mascherando il retrogusto dolce della pelle che poggiava sulla sua lingua; Cloud si sarebbe dovuto arrestare e invece insistette serrando la mascella con più violenza attorno alle dita, inseguendo il macabro desiderio di raggiungere l’osso.

Di raggiungerlo e spezzarlo, masticarlo e risputarlo.

Sephiroth ne godette. Il volto contratto del ragazzo brillò nel nero delle sue pupille e l’uomo discese sul corpo sottostante con un ringhio profondo; la bocca si spalancò con un rombo che venne prontamente soffocato, soppresso contro la pelle del suo collo. Lì, attorno alla trachea, le labbra e i denti di Sephiroth catturarono la carne in un morso animale e violento.

Cloud pianse in un rantolo strozzato e spezzato, ulteriormente oppresso dalle fauci che continuarono a chiudersi sul suo collo e dalle dita che, insensibili ai tagli che le ferivano, avanzarono ulteriormente nella piccola bocca. Sarebbe dovuto essere uno strazio, ma non lo fu: benché le unghie del giovane scavarono nei pettorali dell’altro e la sua gola si contrasse in uno spasmo che acuì il dolore, le sue gambe si allargarono e il suo bacino scivolò in avanti, poi in basso e poi in alto, ondulando sinuoso sull’altro alla ricerca del volgare strusciare delle loro intimità.

Dolore e piacere erano un’unica entità. Erano le lacrime che scesero lungo le sue guance, erano il calore che divampò nel suo corpo e il respiro affannato che si tramutò in un gemito gutturale quando il morso venne meno.

Ed erano anche gli ingredienti principali del suo desiderio, quello che si mostrò in tutta la sua crudezza a Sephiroth, nonché quello in cui l’uomo si immerse e a cui rispose leccandosi le labbra, incurvandole in un sorriso mostruoso presto seguito da ulteriore dolore, piacere. La sua mano libera risalì il collo, si fermò alla mascella e la strinse; il pollice poté così accarezzare le labbra tese e cercò di farsi spazio tra di esse, per unirsi alle dita che già erano abbracciate dal calore e che, impietose, si muovevano come per afferrargli la lingua.

La gola pulsava, l’aria feriva la pelle bagnata di saliva e sangue.

_“Lecca.”_

Il suo inguine tremò, si premette su quello dell’uomo. Chiuse gli occhi e la sua lingua lambì le dita per pulirle, sgusciando fuori dalle labbra per raggiungere la pelle delicata tra indice e dito medio. Dopo qualche momento di immobilità tornarono a muoversi, ad esplorare oltre i denti fino alle guance morbide.

Ugualmente, anche l’altra mano si mosse. Distaccandosi dal viso del giovane, tornò a sfiorarne il petto. Ancora con le palpebre abbassate, Cloud immaginò di star per ricevere un trattamento brusco e manesco come quello riservato alla sua bocca, ma il tocco al suo busto si mantenne delicato, quasi assente. I polpastrelli scivolarono sulla cute liscia come acqua, tratteggiando un disegno visibile solo a Sephiroth. Seguirono le costole, si mossero allo sterno e andarono in basso fino all’ombelico, lasciando dietro di loro una scia di brividi e avanti, invece, la pelle tesa, umida, sporca di un nuovo piacere – un piacere di cui non si curarono. Risalirono fino ai pettorali e proseguirono oltre, fino alla clavicola, alla spalla, all’inizio del braccio.

E nuovamente scesero, sfiorando altri punti, occasionalmente effettuando una pressione minima e insufficiente.

Era sempre più delicato e dunque più crudele. Era una tortura maggiore del dolore alla bocca e al collo, perché quella leggerezza non poteva colmare il vuoto con cui Cloud non sapeva più convivere.

A distrarlo dall’impazienza che tornò ad animarlo, un altro dito sollevò il suo labbro superiore, poggiò lungo la linea delle gengive e infine passò sotto i denti, unendosi alle altre due dita già immerse in quell’antro caldo e accogliente; in un abbraccio umido, stretto, la bocca si tese così maggiormente attorno l’intrusione.

Cloud rabbrividì, la schiena si inarcò ulteriormente e le mani tremanti scesero lungo il corpo scultoreo, lasciando scie rosse fino agli addominali. Eppure, Sephiroth non accennò a punirlo, portando Cloud nuovamente all’impazienza. Schiuse le palpebre e le iridi si mossero alla ricerca dello sguardo altrui, trovandolo rivolto verso il basso, al suo petto – esattamente al centro, dove le dita si erano arrestate, insistendo su un punto con tale scrupolosità da spingere il ragazzo ad abbassare lo sguardo su di sé, per controllare che non vi fosse nulla di strano.

E non vi era nulla; sotto i polpastrelli non vi era altro che la sua pelle, liscia e priva di alcun segno. Sephiroth però insisteva, muovendo le dita in quel piccolo spazio di cute, su e giù lungo una breve ed invisibile linea.

In cerca di risposte, Cloud riportò lo sguardo al volto dell’uomo.

Sephiroth lo guardava imperscrutabile; spinse il bacino in avanti. Le loro pupille si riflessero l’una nell’altra ma fu Cloud ad essere risucchiato, ad essere avvolto in una nebbia torbida e fitta, asfissiante.

_“Cloud.”_

Due delle dita poggiate sul suo petto affondarono nella carne. Giù, nel suo corpo; si infilarono sotto la cute, la tirarono, stracciarono un taglio che via via divenne più profondo, più grande, più sommerso dal sangue che iniziò a sgorgare copioso.

Cloud gridò attorno alla mano che si spinse persino oltre nella sua bocca e, sopraffatto dal panico, abbassò lo sguardo: la mano si Sephiroth era _sul_ suo petto, non sotto di esso. Non c’era alcun sangue, nessuna ferita aperta in cui l’uomo avrebbe potuto infilarsi.

Ciononostante, lo sentiva: il dolore acuto della pelle che veniva strappata, il calore nauseante della carne che cedeva. Era bollente, faceva _male_.

_“Cloud.”_

La voce era un mormorio caldo, una dolce fusa felina, e nel sentirla gli occhi del giovane scattarono nuovamente in alto, al viso dell’uomo.

Sephiroth si chinò su di lui e i capelli sfiorarono il suo petto, imbrattandosi del sangue invisibile.

_“Non ricordi?”_

Le dita nella ferita si spinsero affondo fino alle nocche e premettero contro le pareti del taglio, producendo un rumore bagnato. Allo stesso tempo l’indice, il medio e l’anulare al suo volto si mossero nella sua bocca, cercando di accarezzare il palato per poi scivolare giù, giù fin quasi alla gola.

Cloud cessò di respirare, il suo corpo si contorse e le sue mani spinsero contro il ventre dell’uomo – confuso, disorientato da quell’atteggiamento, dal dolore, dalla lava che scottò il suo inguine e lo portò ad inarcarsi ancora, a gemere.

_“Peccato.”_

Senza comprendere, Cloud continuò a guardare in quelle pupille gradualmente più vicine, più grandi, in quel riflesso di sé stesso inghiottito e intrappolato nel buio. Le labbra spalancate, le guance rosse per la vergogna e il piacere, le sopracciglia corrucciate, uno sguardo lucido di lacrime e nero di lussuria.

Era delizioso.

Sephiroth mosse all’indietro le dita che violavano la bocca, rapito da come le labbra seguirono il gesto e si sporsero in avanti, lasciando sfuggire della saliva lungo il mento già sporco. Volle leccarla via, assaggiarla, ma farlo avrebbe significato privarsi seppur per un attimo di quello spettacolo e non poteva permetterselo, non quando al minimo movimento delle sue dita ogni lineamento tremava, non quando quegli occhi grandi si socchiusero e le labbra al contrario lo accolsero più a fondo, dopo una spinta di entrambe le sue mani – alla bocca e al petto, indistintamente.

Mentre la lingua lo accarezzò, cercando forse di soddisfarlo e addolcirlo, Sephiroth si chinò ulteriormente. Costrinse il corpo sottostante ad inarcarsi, a spalancare le gambe e a sollevarle affinché i loro bacini si incastrassero in un’inclinazione differente, si strusciassero tra loro con più insistenza. Lo sentiva fremere sotto di sé: si agitava, sussultava ad ogni movimento e quelle labbra erano sempre più rosse, più accoglienti.

Cloud era caldo, malleabile, concessivo; lo cullava con tutto se stesso. E nonostante ciò i denti lo morsero, la bocca provò ad espellere un lamento e lo sguardo non perse la punta di disprezzo che lo contraddistingueva.

Cloud obbediva e si ribellava. Vivo e frenetico sotto il palmo della sua mano, sotto le dita che strusciavano contro la lingua, soffocandolo.

Sephiroth ne era stregato.

Cessando ogni movimento delle dita al petto, che restarono avvolte dal tepore della carne, si concentrò esclusivamente sul volto – sulla mano che continuò a spostare avanti e indietro, in movimenti lenti e regolari seppur crudeli.

Voleva slogargli la mascella, voleva quelle labbra ancora più tese e più disperate attorno a sé, costrette ad avvolgerlo mentre godevano della coercizione e dell’intrusione.

Immaginò altro stretto nel loro abbraccio. Immaginò il calore, l’espressione oltraggiata e distrutta dal piacere mentre la sua bocca veniva usata.

_“Cloud…”_

Grugnì, abbassandosi del tutto sul corpo più piccolo, schiacciandolo sotto il suo peso. Le dita delle mani si incurvarono e la nitida sensazione di una gola stretta che lo avvolgeva, del naso che premeva contro il suo pube attraversò entrambi.

_“Cloud.”_

Non fu necessario altro. Lo sguardo di Cloud si allargò, una singola lacrima scese lungo la guancia calda e rosea e, con uno spasmo e uno sbuffo dal suo naso, il giovane si spense silenziosamente sul suo stesso ventre. Sephiroth non se ne interessò nonostante avesse macchiato in parte anche la sua pelle, mantenendo la sua attenzione esclusivamente sul volto accaldato, tanto rosso da nascondere le lievi lentiggini. Allontanando la mano dal petto illeso, la sollevò al viso, accarezzandolo e stringendolo in una presa tanto delicata quanto salda; il pollice lambì lo zigomo poco pronunciato mentre, lentamente, le altre dita scivolarono via dalla bocca, trascinando con sé scie bagnate e viscide.

Sephiroth le leccò via – dalle guance, dal mento, dal contorno delle labbra che erano state talmente aperte da avere difficoltà a chiudersi e che, ormai, ad ogni respiro affannato tremavano, invitandolo.

Sephiroth dovette chiudere gli occhi per non perdere di vista il proprio obiettivo.

E Cloud fece lo stesso, abbandonandosi al buio dove fluttuò, ignaro di ciò che si verificò attorno a lui. Il suo corpo era estraneo, sconnesso, al punto che non lo preoccupò l’assenza di peso al petto né il flebile tocco di mani calde alle sue cosce; restava solo il distante intorpidimento dei muscoli stanchi e il tiepido e soffice calore dentro di sé. Un calore che non accennò a sfuggirgli o a diminuire, perseverando al contrario nelle sue membra, rassicurandolo.

Non era vuoto.

Sephiroth lo aveva riempito e a quell’unica realtà si mostrò devoto, ignorando il resto. Ignorando la sua schiena che veniva sollevata nella parte bassa, ignorando il momentaneo calore che raccolse il bagnato del suo ventre e lo portò tra i suoi glutei. Fu fastidioso, spiacevole, ma persino quando qualcosa di estraneo invase il suo corpo rilassato, non oppose resistenza.

Perché le gambe che si allargarono tremando non erano le sue, perché il gemito che si levò dalle sue labbra non gli apparteneva. E non erano suoi nemmeno i brividi, né le mani che confuse si aggrapparono alle lenzuola e nella disperazione le stracciarono quando la pressione dentro di sé crebbe.

Schiuse gli occhi e guardò in basso senza realmente vedere.

La pelle sudata sotto il respiro dell’uomo era sua, ma distante. I timpani che vibrarono ai complimenti e alle mortificazioni cui Sephiroth lo sottoponeva erano lì, nella sua testa, ma quella testa era distinta dalla sua mente – era un corpo a parte che reagiva, ansimava, si scaldava, combatteva e ricercava un calore per cui non vi era più spazio.

Perché appunto, era pieno e appagato, colmo fino all’orlo di tutto ciò che Sephiroth gli aveva donato. Sebbene avaro oltre ogni limite, dove ne avrebbe stipato dell’altro?

Sephiroth proseguiva. Continuava a dare, a spingere nel suo corpo distrutto altro calore e altro piacere anche quando era ormai fisicamente impossibile. Un pizzicore insistente al petto e la pelle venne tirata e schiacciata dalle dita, dalle labbra. Un fiume rovente discese sul ventre e la mano lo sfiorò al pube, lo afferrò, lo strinse e poi si unì all’altra ancora più in basso.

Cloud inarcò la schiena e gettò il capo all’indietro, portando una mano al volto, coprendo la propria bocca per soffocare versi man mano più intensi, reali. Ma per quanto potesse tenerli a bada, i movimenti dell’uomo non si arrestarono e al contrario crebbero d’intensità.

Le dita divennero più nitide dentro di lui, più ingombranti, e a quella violenta ondata di sensazioni presto si aggiunse il calore dell’altra mano; un polpastrello premette sul bordo del muscolo teso fino a farlo cedere ulteriormente; la falange scivolò accanto alle altre e strappò alla sua gola un miagolio acuto e graffiato.

E così proseguirono, rendendolo sempre più vocale e più conscio degli stimoli che lo raggiungevano. Il letto sotto di sé, l’occasionale cigolio delle molle, le carezze dei capelli dell’uomo quando questi si abbassava e sussurrava il suo nome o lo coccolava con altre lodi.

Bravo. Docile. Ricettivo. Caldo. Una bambola perfetta.

Assieme alla sua percezione tornò anche la vergogna, l’imbarazzo. Si accorse che il suo intero corpo poggiava sulle spalle mentre schiena e gambe erano sollevate; la sua intimità era perciò davanti ai suoi occhi e finalmente la vide. Patetica si scuoteva e gocciava, disperata cercava di tendersi anche se era ancora troppo presto affinché vi riuscisse.

Sotto il suo sguardo, una delle mani scivolò fuori dal suo corpo e si allacciò ad una delle sue cosce, spingendola ulteriormente in basso fin quando non venne quasi piegato in due; nello stesso momento le altre dita affondarono maggiormente in lui e si incurvarono, premettero.

La mano sulla sua bocca non servì a nulla. Il verso osceno che partì dal centro del suo petto fuggì comunque, vibrando nell’aria. Sephiroth gli sorrise, i denti si mostrarono e Cloud ricordò il morso, rabbrividì, si contorse in un altro gemito.

_Di più, ancora._

Cercò di spingerlo in sé, provò ad accoglierlo più a fondo.

Fu naturalmente a quel punto, nell’attimo in cui aveva nuovamente ceduto e perso se stesso, che la mano si allontanò, lasciandolo vuoto e freddo. Un terrore gelido risalì la schiena di Cloud e le sue mani scattarono in alto, verso le sue spalle dell’uomo a cui si aggrapparono, dove le unghie perforarono la pelle e le dita strattonarono alcuni capelli.

Tuttavia, nonostante una fugace smorfia, i movimenti di Sephiroth rimasero gentili; le mani accompagnarono i glutei sulle lenzuola e quando percorsero le cosce le lasciarono solo parzialmente sollevate, sistemandole meglio ai suoi fianchi. Si allontanarono poi per qualche momento, sparendo allo sguardo del giovane che, lasciandole perdere, tornò a scrutare il volto dell’uomo. Questi però guardava in basso, verso se stesso, e i suoi lineamenti erano tanto tirati e concentrati da spingere il giovane a seguire quelle iridi nuovamente giù. In quel momento delle dita riapparvero attorno alla coscia: erano lucide e bagnate, scivolose.

Le gote del giovane si colorarono di un rosa consapevole e, da quel frangente, tutto avvenne con lentezza, in una calma innaturale.

Restarono fermi, per qualche attimo: Cloud confuso, con il respiro affannato e il corpo sporco, sudato, distrutto, e Sephiroth sopra di lui che a malapena sembrava respirare e che, con un sorriso appena accennato, lo osservava silenzioso. Si trattava di un’espressione differente, nuova; sebbene la lieve curva di quelle labbra non costituisse nulla di insolito per quel viso, in quel momento Cloud notò delle linee insolite, più brusche. Le seguì, si concentrò su di esse al fine di ignorare il tumulto che si affacciava alla sua mente.

E funzionò. Mentre si lasciava andare alla distrazione che quella bocca offriva, fu quasi con distacco che Cloud avvertì una mano raggiungerlo tra le gambe e, similmente, percepì solo come una carezza il calore che si poggiò contro di lui, che spinse. Il suo corpo si tese velocemente ma ancor più in fretta tornò rilassato e disteso, con l’agitazione a lasciare dietro di sé solo un cuore troppo rumoroso e le mani strette in due pugni pallidi, contro le spalle di Sephiroth. Le stesse spalle che si sporsero in avanti in un movimento dolce e delicato, portando con sé la fresca carezza dei capelli al lato del suo corpo e il caldo, l’inarrestabile fuoco che lo invase e che si arrestò solo in profondità, quando i loro bacini si toccarono.

Pieno. Era _pieno_.

Tremanti, le sue mani si avvolsero dietro il collo dell'uomo, immergendosi tra i capelli profumati senza l’intenzione di strattonarli.

Sephiroth era su di lui, dentro di lui, a guardarlo negli occhi ad un soffio dal suo volto. Era delicato e premuroso in ogni gesto, nella squisita lentezza con cui indietreggiò e tornò in lui non per tentarlo, bensì esclusivamente per concedergli _tempo_. Era gentile il palmo che accarezzò il fianco, il ventre, che raggiunse e superò l'ombelico per sfiorare il petto; erano amabili le dita che esercitarono una lieve pressione sullo sterno, sentendo il cuore.

In un modo completamente nuovo e inaspettato, Sephiroth lo stava distruggendo e ricostruendo, lo stava riempiendo dove non sarebbe dovuto esserci più alcuno spazio o margine da colmare.

Cloud non seppe reagire.

Mentre i loro bacini restarono uniti e delle dita sollevarono la sua coscia, la mano al petto risalì al collo e lo avvolse. I loro respiri si mescolarono e il giovane non capì più se vi fosse un confine tra le sue membra e quelle dell’altro. L’unica certezza in suo possesso furono le labbra sotto il suo sguardo, quella bocca che lo aveva assaggiato di continuo, tra baci appena accennati e morsi tanto intensi da farlo sanguinare e segnare la pelle.

Quella bocca che non si era ancora fatta sfiorare.

L’unico tassello mancante di un intricato puzzle – per quale disegno? Non importava.

_Non importa._

Inclinò il capo lateralmente, si sporse in avanti. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono in un tocco innocente, quasi infantile. Lo sguardo di Sephiroth si allargò e nel medesimo istante le pupille si affilarono, riducendosi a due sottili fessure. Cloud le guardò, osservando quel nero gonfiarsi nuovamente, di più, finché il verde non venne quasi totalmente inglobato e schiacciato.

Una sensazione inebriante lo invase e allora leccò quelle labbra. Erano calde, morbide, dolci. Ambrosia.

Lentamente e con incertezza, ne accolse una tra le sue, la mordicchiò e tirò e lasciò andare, ripetendo quel trattamento con più audacia, più fame – una fame che iniziò presto a strabordare, rendendolo ingordo e influenzando le sue azioni. Le mani tra i capelli dell'uomo si strinsero e lo spinsero su di sé con più forza e insistenza; i lievi morsi divennero inviti più bruschi, più diretti, e la lingua accarezzò brevemente il contorno carnoso, cercando di farsi strada in esso. Incontrò però il freddo duro dei denti, un rifiuto che lo confuse e adirò. Le dita si serrarono ancor più crudelmente tra i capelli e ugualmente fece il suo intero corpo, attorno all’altro.

Lo avrebbe ucciso pur di ottenere ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Ma non fu necessario.

La presa di Sephiroth alla sua coscia divenne intollerabile e assieme a quel dolore i sensi di Cloud vennero stravolti dal repentino movimento dell’uomo. Si allontanò, riaffondò in lui. Lo schiocco tra le loro carni ruppe il silenzio e inaugurò un crescendo di indecenza.

Cloud gemette, un suono acuto ma strozzato, sia dalla mano che si strinse brevemente al suo collo sia dalla bocca che risucchiò la sua voce e il suo respiro. Non concedendogli più alcuna delicatezza, Sephiroth tornò a divorarlo e Cloud non provò neanche a fermarlo. Si era perso lungo un sentiero da cui, se anche avesse guardato alle sue spalle in cerca del punto di partenza, avrebbe scorto solamente un paesaggio indistinto, avviluppato in una fitta foschia. Un paesaggio verso cui dunque non poteva provare alcuna nostalgia, perché scomparso dai suoi ricordi.

Perciò non lo guardò neppure.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le sue ferite venissero colmate, che il vuoto cessasse di essere una preoccupazione. Allargò le gambe, graffiò il cuoio capelluto e fece suo ogni verso, ogni basso vibrare del petto di Sephiroth: schiacciò la lingua che lo accarezzava e la inseguì quando cercò di allontanarsi, costrinse le labbra su di sé e permise che si allontanassero solo dopo un morso tanto avido da tagliarlo.

Una ferita netta, profonda e che, anche se si rimarginò in fretta, lasciò cadere una goccia di sangue sul mento del giovane. Sephiroth volse l’attenzione momentaneamente altrove: senza arrestare l’ondulare del suo corpo, aumentò la distanza tra loro e immerse i propri occhi in quelli di Cloud – e il giovane vide il rossore intenso sulle guance, il sudore che imperlava la fronte lievemente corrugata dove la frangia bionda restava attaccata. Assorto, in un movimento speculare alla mano di Sephiroth che risalì il suo collo e trascinò la goccia di sangue fino alle labbra, dove la cosparse, anche le dita di Cloud si spostarono sul viso altrui, sulla bocca arrossata e gonfia, bagnata. Nuovamente serrata.

Cloud realizzò che Sephiroth era silenzioso. Per questo spinse la punta del proprio indice tra le due labbra chiuse, cercando di intrufolarsi oltre i denti. Lo avrebbe costretto ad aprirle.

Voleva sentirlo parlare. Voleva che con la sua voce coprisse il suono dei loro corpi, del suo cuore, del suo respiro.

Ma non avvenne. Con irruenza il suo corpo fu travolto.

Sephiroth lasciò andare la gola e la gamba in favore di entrambi i polsi, da cui tirò le braccia del giovane verso il basso, costringendolo ad accettare una spinta intensa. Una seconda. Una terza, una quarta e una quinta che ridussero Cloud senza fiato e scosso, debole e incapace di resistere anche quando le sue mani vennero bruscamente pressate ai lati dei suoi capelli spettinati, schiacciate sulle lenzuola da cui non riuscirono a separarsi nemmeno di un millimetro.

Ansimò, la sua schiena si inarcò, il suo inguine venne scosso da un brivido incontrollato.

Sephiroth convogliò gran parte del suo peso nelle sue braccia, ricadendo in avanti sul corpo del ragazzo e avviluppandolo così nel suo profumo. Restarono solo i capelli ad accarezzarlo con dolcezza, sfiorandolo sulle gambe sollevate e sui fianchi, perché tutto il resto fu brusco, violento persino. I loro petti si toccavano ad ogni ondulare fin quasi a irritarsi, i loro bacini si scontravano e ferivano i timpani del giovane con l’oscenità bagnata che producevano.

Era incessante.

Ma poi, in quella confusione, un sussurro; la voce roca, bassa, rovente come il respiro che lambì il suo orecchio:

_“Cloud.”_

Il suo nome, ancora. Il giovane si tese, le dita di mani e piedi si contorsero mentre i suoi occhi si serrarono e le labbra si spalancarono in un pianto lascivo. Sephiroth baciò la pelle sotto l’orecchio, respirò tra i capelli corti e sorrise.

_“Dove mi desideri?”_

Cambiò leggermente posizione e calò su di lui da un’angolazione differente, strappandogli un urlo e cancellando ogni principio di pensiero.

 _“Dove?”_ ripeté con insistenza, nel suo tono un’urgenza inaspettata, una macchia in quella perfezione. _“Dimmelo.”_

«A—ah!»

Non potendo rispondergli, non potendo aggrapparsi con le mani al corpo dell’altro, Cloud poté solo allacciare le gambe alle spalle di Sephiroth. Ma ben presto i movimenti dell’uomo divennero più erratici e confusi, affranti, e la presa attorno ai suoi polsi si fece incerta e debole, fino a cedere.

Una delle mani riuscì a sfuggirgli e risalì il petto tirato, aggrappandosi alla schiena tra i capelli umidi di sudore. Li strinse, li tirò, graffiò ancora la cute e si ancorò maggiormente a Sephiroth, ricercando con disperazione il suo sguardo in cui riflettersi.

Sephiroth lo concesse. Lo fece esclusivamente per egoismo, perché avido di quel morbido calore e di quel volto sconvolto, dei capelli disordinati e degli occhi grandi e lucenti, delle guance rosse e bagnate, delle labbra sporche e gonfie, del collo snello costellato di segni scuri e grandi.

Lo fece perché _lo voleva_.

Ogni tremito, ogni brivido, ogni sussulto. Ogni lamento, ogni lacrima, ogni gemito.

«Seph—i—»

E ogni volta che chiamava il suo nome, era peggio.

I suoi gomiti ebbero un momentaneo cedimento. Le braccia si piegarono e Sephiroth cadde parzialmente su Cloud – nel suo corpo.

Avvenne in fretta, con pochi gesti. In uno sbuffo che ben presto divenne un ringhio affamato, le labbra dell’uomo si spalancarono e premettero sulla spalla del giovane, affondando i denti nella carne. Le ribelli membra si tesero, un sibilo rotto e ben presto roco, vocale, si levò nell’aria.

Il piacere si liberò; quello di entrambi.

Cloud con uno spasmo che non produsse alcun frutto e Sephiroth con una spinta decisa all’interno di quel fuoco, in profondità. Curvò la schiena, si sollevò, premette il bacino in avanti in un ultimo sfogo della sua passione e portò il capo all’indietro, bruscamente. Una cascata argentea ricadde alle sue spalle, al fianco e sopra le piume nere.

Fuori dal suo controllo, libera espressione del suo abbandono a sensazioni che aveva ritenuto perse, la sua ala era protrusa dal suo corpo, librandosi in uno spettacolo di piume lucenti e squisitamente distese. Vibrarono, si gonfiarono e infine appiattirono, abbassandosi assieme al resto del corpo sopra quello altrui – per ricoprirlo, per nasconderlo nel loro abbraccio.

L’assurdità di quel gesto lo immobilizzò.

La dolcezza delle dita di Cloud che affondarono nella sua ala lo fece trasalire. La mano accarezzò la base, i polpastrelli tastarono e giocarono con le più piccole e soffici piume e allora l’intera ala sussultò, accompagnata dalla scossa che sconvolse il suo intero corpo e la sua mente.

Sephiroth non riuscì a frenarla né a placarla e, al contrario, la sua forza crebbe e divenne acuta, violenta, quando l’altra mano del ragazzo scappò dalle lenzuola e si aggiunse alla compagna in quella morbida nuvola scura, accarezzando con le dita le singole remiganti.

Sephiroth serrò i denti e affilò lo sguardo, abbassandoli al viso del giovane: lo trovò distrutto, ovviamente stanco, ma assorto nella sua attività. Lo era così tanto che non lo notò assolutamente e, invece di ricambiare il suo sguardo, nascose le iridi sotto le palpebre e continuò ad accarezzarlo in un misto di esigenza e dolcezza, ignaro di tutto il resto.

Ignaro di come Sephiroth sospirò e si morse il labbro, ignaro di come sul suo volto si disegnò per un attimo l’istinto animale di straziarlo per una quarta volta, una quinta, una sesta e una settima e persino un’ottava, tutte quelle che sarebbero state necessarie per ridurlo in pezzi.

Ignaro degli occhi che scesero lungo il suo corpo e lo mangiarono, ancora e ancora, insaziabili. Poggiarono sul petto che iniziava a sollevarsi al ritmo di un respiro più regolare; poggiarono sulla vita stretta, sul ventre sporco, sull’intimità spenta e infine ancora più giù, dove erano ancora uniti.

Troppo a lungo.

Con Cloud ostinatamente aggrappato alle sue spalle, Sephiroth si allontanò e afferrò entrambe le gambe che lo stringevano, persuadendole ad allentarsi, a distendersi e a lasciarsi andare alle lenzuola. A quel punto si mosse ancor più indietro, scivolando via dal tepore altrui senza perdersi il leggero sussulto delle cosce, il verso infastidito e le mani che tirarono inavvertitamente le piume.

Sorrise.

Le sue dita corsero lungo la pelle della coscia ancora tremante e si fermarono tra i glutei, bagnandosi e raccogliendo il seme che aveva iniziato a sfuggire.

 _“Cloud.”_ gli occhi del giovane si schiusero assieme alle labbra, da cui fuggì un lamento incoerente, seguito da un fremito e dallo spasmo improvviso dei suoi muscoli: con facilità disarmante lo invase con due dita. _“Dovresti assaporarmi meglio.”_

Ridiscese su di lui finché i loro nasi non tornarono a sfiorarsi. L’ala calò e cercò di ricoprire entrambi, di schermarli dal bianco che li circondava e che non concedeva loro alcuna riservatezza.

Seppur ancora devastato, Cloud era nuovamente teso, nuovamente nervoso, e sue le mani tornarono a graffiarlo. Sephiroth ignorò il piacere che lo attraversò.

_“Non sprecare quest’unione così presto.”_

«Non è una—»

Incurvò le dita nel suo corpo e inspirò il gemito che ciò causò.

«— _unh_!»

Inclinò il capo e leccò le labbra del giovane; le baciò delicatamente, assaporandole.

 _“Ricorda come sei stato colmato…”_ la mano libera si poggiò al centro del petto, su cui esercitò una pressione delicata che accrebbe ad ogni tremito della cute sottostante, come se volesse placarla e assieme incitarla a dimenarsi con più zelo. _“…Qui.”_

Cloud annaspò, ma la sua protesta si ridusse solo a quel verso e al sussulto del suo corpo che, inseguendo cecamente ogni tocco, si inarcò al fine di prolungare la carezza della mano al suo fondoschiena. Questa lo abbandonò comunque, ma solo per cambiare posizione: strisciò sopra, al pube, e da lì risalì lentamente fino al centro del ventre piatto e teso.

_“E qui.”_

Nel punto in cui Sephiroth voleva continuare a possederlo, dove lo sguardo del giovane cadde e si allarmò alla vista del palmo che lo ricopriva, delle dita che curvarono e conficcarono le unghie nella pelle, lasciando dietro di sé strisce rosse e irritate.

Sephiroth non sapeva se sarebbero rimaste sul corpo del ragazzo, quando questi si sarebbe risvegliato, ma la sola idea del loro perseverare lo scosse.

Per questo capì di doverlo lasciare.

Gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, portò entrambe le mani ai lati di quel volto e scostò i capelli sudati dalla fronte. Accarezzò la pelle, sorrise allo sguardo in cui l’immancabile goccia di disprezzo era dispersa in un mare di lucido nero.

_“Svegliati.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene quindi manca solo l'ultimo capitolo. Che non ho ancora iniziato.  
> Rido istericamente per non piangere.  
> Ad ogni modo, sono molto felice se avete letto fin qui ;; non sono per niente soddisfatta di questo capitolo ma mi sembrava inutile tirarla eccessivamente per le lungue quindi niente, spero vi sia comunque piaciuto!  
> SPERO NELL'ULTIMO.  
>   
> PS: il mio lato di persona brutta nerd ci ha messo una vaga reference al genji monogatari col discorso della nebbia e del sentiero, ho problemi  
> PPS: il taglio sul petto di Cloud è, nella mia testa, quello causato da Masamune quando lo ha trafitto quasi ammazzandolo 8) date la colpa alle miriadi di stupende doujinshi che ho letto dove Seph gli bacia la cicatrice o cose simili.


End file.
